Unsavory
by Elias Pedro
Summary: A week has passed since the events of Tasteless. Station 56586 has been locked down and WA2000 languishes like a prisoner in the place she once called home. Just as WA is about to lose hope, the investigation takes on a strange turn. Strings of dolls are pulled and devious plans are set into motion as the Unsavory Incident begins. (Part 2 of the Tasteless Series)
1. First Entry: Notice of Reassessment

**Prologue**

February 5, 2063 - Early Morning

Station 56586 - Logistics Quarters

Temporary Holding Facility

A petite doll with flowing blond hair and dismissive brown eyes wore a devilish smirk as she walked into one of the old, unused warehouses of Station 56586. She was wearing a black, corseted gothic lolita maid dress with a frilly puffed bottom that swayed side to side as she leisurely walked through the warehouse. She mindfully adjusted the orange ribbon that sealed the white collars of her dress, then the white maid's headdress that crowned her head.

Her small hands bore a peculiar silver Oath ring that she wore with great pride, reflecting the light of the rising sun though the warehouse doors behind her.

Once her hands were free, she adjusted a peculiar olive green armband that she wore over her dress that read 'MP'.

Military Police.

The doll's smirk grew wider and she quickened her pace towards the far corner of the warehouse. There, she found a much taller doll and her four dummies standing guard around a makeshift barracks.

The doll and her dummies were dressed in sharp, red military coats with dignified sashes, handsome white cravats, spotless white trousers and brown combat boots. All five of them wielded their namesake Lee-Enfield rifles and wore the same MP armbands on their sleeves.

Lee-Enfield and her dummies found the petite doll approaching, so she set the butt of her rifle down on the ground, gave a sharp salute and greeted,

"Good morning, PPK-sama. Is it time?"

The four dummies followed suit as well.

PPK, the petite doll, returned the salute of her taller subordinate. She then set her hand down to her hip and remarked with great disdain,

"This assignment will be over soon, Lee. I can't wait to get out of this pigsty… this dump."

A bead of sweat formed on Lee's brow, but she still dutifully replied,

"Understood."

She then picked up her rifle, turned around to one of the barracks doors behind her and gave three heavy knocks. Lee then barked,

"Walther 2000! Present yourself to PPK-sama this instant!"

Moments later, the barracks door gave off a flimsy click before creaking open. The disheartened figure of WA2000 emerged from the threshold. She was wearing a dark brown coat over her regular uniform as well as the red crocheted scarf that Springfield gave her in what felt like a lifetime ago.

A week-old bullet wound lingered on her cheek. WA's once fiery eyes were reduced to dying embers while her lips were locked in a hopeless, crestfallen frown.

This disheartened WA came face to face with PPK who looked at her with disgust.

The petite PPK then spat her unfiltered thoughts,

"The fact that you too are a Walther makes me sick."

PPK then turned to Lee and ordered with a sadistic grin,

"Cuff her, Lee, and lend me some of your dummies. We're taking this doggie for a walk."

* * *

**Unsavory**

_First Entry: Notice of Reassessment_

* * *

Recreational Quarters

Outside the Cafe Springfield/Military Police HQ

That early morning, WA2000 walked through the cobblestone path of the Recreational Quarter's outdoor garden. Her wrists were shackled and she walked in the presence of armed escorts - a pair of Lee-Enfield dummies and the head of the Military Police garrison herself, PPK.

As they walked together, WA looked around the garden that was blanketed with a thin layer of snow. The sight roused her memories from just over a week ago when she gave a bitter farewell to her beloved Springfield in that same garden.

In that short time, however, that garden had changed beyond WA's recognition.

A myriad of footprints crossed through that path and drew deep patches of grey on the canvas of white. Those footprints converged at the building that once was the Cafe Springfield - coming to and from WA's old sanctuary. The beautiful cafe had been boarded up with plywood while lines of sandbags and barbed wire tore up the sleeping flower beds and hedges around it. At the top of the cafe, the overbearing flag of Griffon & Kyruger flew in the wintry breeze.

The cafe had been turned into the headquarters of the Military Police garrison, WA told herself. Dozens of dolls and their dummies bearing MP armbands patrolled the garden and stood guard behind the fortifications. As soon as those dolls saw PPK escorting the prisoner, the MPs all stood at attention and greeted the petite doll with zeal.

"Good morning, PPK-sama!"

PPK wore a sly smile for her 'adoring' crowd and basked in their attention.

WA watched the Military Police dolls presenting themselves to PPK - falling on themselves to show how devoted they are to the devilish MP warden. They, like the revered PPK, were volunteer dolls sent from various stations to enforce G&K HQ's lockdown orders of Station 56586.

Dolls of varying rarities, levels and ranks - from regular foot soldiers to station adjutants - made up the contingent, making WA wonder why the domineering 2-star PPK ended up being in charge of the whole operation.

Every now and then, the MP dolls flashed scornful glares and jeered at WA as she passed them by. After a week of lockdown, however, WA had already gotten used to those sneers. So, she paid them no heed.

In the midst of that crowd, however, WA found some familiar faces that stood out from the rest: Grizzly, Welrod and Negev from her station. The brown-haired American handgun doll watched WA with grave concern while her blond British counterpart showed more muted support. The pink-haired Negev, on the other hand, glared daggers at WA - much more ferociously than even the most fanatic of PPK's supporters.

WA couldn't even look Negev in the eye in that situation.

While WA was lost in her thoughts, PPK turned to her captive and taunted,

"Look, little doggie, at the Station that once was yours. It must feel so awfully excruciating to have it all taken away from you - but I am a merciful Doll. I wanted to let you see it all before HQ gives their final verdict."

"... final verdict?" WA repeated.

"Oh yes. A G&K Commander is coming to this station to finalize HQ's verdict… and I heard that HQ is quite inclined to cut costs after those back-to-back operations." PPK joined her hands behind her back and started to speak with sugar coated venom, "Dismantling this entire station seems to be the best way to go. At least that's what my Commander told me~!"

WA heaved a sigh and shook her head as she cursed G&K's rotten bureaucracy. PPK then placed sly finger on her lips and added,

"Dismantling the entire station is definitely one of the options - and the dolls of your old station know this. Naturally, they're not very happy with this outcome - so, they started to come up with other ideas."

When PPK said this, she pointed towards the Residential Wing of the station where dolls of Station 56586 were gathering by the windows. When WA and her armed escorts drew close, those dolls started chanting angrily at WA - cursing and condemning the disgraced German rifle doll.

...

"_You're dragging us to hell with you!_"

"_Dismantle WA and her freaks! Not us!_"

"_You should have died on the mountain!_"

"_Down with Springfield's bitch!_"

"_Commander Killer!_"

"_FNC died because of you!_"

"_Purge the Parapluie puppets!_"

"_Sangvis Traitors! All of you!_"

...

These words cut into WA's mechanical heart like the sharpest of knives. Unlike the harsh words that PPK or the dolls of the Military Police have thrown at her, the dolls who cried them out were WA's old colleagues and dolls who took up arms and fought alongside WA and Springfield now held signs filled with obscenities and expletives - pleading with HQ to trade their lives with WA's.

Those very same dolls were the ones that Springfield cared deeply about - but nearly every single one of them denounced the former adjutant. They wanted Springfield to be hunted down and dragged through the snow like a rabid dog.

PPK then played with the safety of her namesake handgun, letting WA hear the audible click. She then quietly mused with a pleasant, contrasting smile,

"Oh, how I wish I could fulfill their wishes. Right here - right now. But that is not my role. Those are not my orders - at least, not yet."

With that barely veiled threat, WA and her armed escorts made it into the Administrative Wing - far from the vociferous crowds who wanted WA's head. Halfway through the hall, they reached a soundproofed interrogation room with one-sided mirrors.

One of the Lee-Enfield dummies opened the doors and then switched open the lone hanging lamp inside the dark room. The other dummy brought WA into the room and sat her down on a chair at the end of a plain metal table that was bolted to the concrete ground.

PPK went over to the seated WA and swiftly removed one of her shackles - only to lock WA down to the leg of the table. Once WA was secure, PPK frantically shook her hands about as if she had just touched something rotten. However, the smirk on PPK's lips remained as she warned,

"You and your adjutant caused a lot of problems - but that's about to end quite soon. My Commander is very keen on earning HQ's favor, after all. When we're done with you, I'll be hunting your beloved Springfield too. That way, you won't have to wait in hell for very long. I promise."

As soon as PPK said this, WA clenched her fists, slammed on the metal table and roared,

"Don't you talk about Springfield like that!"

"Ohoho~?" PPK was amused by the furious jolt, "It seems you're so eager to die. G&K is better off without deviants like you - so allow me to indulge myself. Wait there like a good little doggie and I'll put you down myself - with the same gun that will kill Springfield. You'll be connected even in death. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"_Fick dich, _PPK!"

PPK laughed in the face of WA's growl and mocked her on the way out of the room.

"_Auf wiedersehen_, Walther 2000."

The Lee Enfield dummies quietly left the room together with PPK and closed the door behind them. That left WA in stark silence and darkness. She cast a long shadow from the light of the lone hanging lamp.

...

Alone with her thoughts, WA lowered her head again. Tears started to form at the sides of her eyes as she searched her heart for even the tiniest sliver of hope - any hope that she could cling onto. The fires in her eyes and in her mechanical heart that once burned brightly and crackled with life were just about to sputter out.

Suffocating grief and doubt gripped at WA as she closed her eyes to try and ward off her hopelessness. But when she did, all she could see were the silhouettes of Springfield and FNC as they disappeared into the snowstorm.

Springfield chose WA to protect the girls of their station, but WA felt like she was unable to do so. She wasn't even able to protect herself. Now, the very dolls that she was tasked to protect despise her - and WA couldn't blame them.

Overwhelmed by these thoughts, WA started to weep in the darkness.

Why did Springfield choose someone like her?

What would Springfield have done in her shoes?

How could she even face Springfield after all of this?

If the two of them ever meet again - in this world or the next - WA wouldn't be able to live with her complete and utter shame.

While WA's mind swam in despair, the interrogation room door suddenly swung open. Another petite doll appeared at the end of the threshold, wielding her namesake 'Super Shorty' shotgun and wearing a small yet dignified police cap.

Standing behind the doll was a human female who wore the distinct, maroon, double-breasted jacket of a G&K commander. She had silver hair adorned with pinkish edges and wine-red eyes that shone with burning resolve - the same kind of resolve that WA used to have.

"Hey there." The female Commander greeted cheerfully, "You're WA2000, right? The name's Gentiane - Commander of Station 794. Nice to meet you."

Her presence, however, gave WA no comfort. It simply meant that her time would soon be coming to an end.

So, WA wiped her tears and simply urged,

"You don't have to be nice to me, Miss Gentiane. Just give HQ's verdict and be done with it, please."

Gentiane scratched her cheek. She was surprised by WA's reaction, but she still entered the room and promptly admitted,

"Tell you the truth, Miss WA, that was originally what I was tasked to do. But I don't have orders from HQ - I have a recommendation. I was encouraged to come here, sign a few documents and all that official stuff like it's a done deal - but I don't think that's fair at all. I mean - I haven't even heard any bit of argument from the other side of the fence, so to speak."

Super Shorty closed the door behind them while Gentiane pulled up seats for herself and her adjutant. The two of them sat opposite to WA on the table. The female Commander then wore a cheerful smile as she revealed,

"So, I'm respectfully ignoring HQ's recommendation and continuing the investigation together with Super Shorty here."

Gentaine casually patted her petite adjutant's head - much to Super Shorty's frustration - before holding up three fingers for WA.

"I'll be staying here in Station 56586 for the next three days and prepare a comprehensive report for HQ. Even as early as now, though, I can tell that I'll come up with something wildly different than the official notes."

WA was amazed by Gentiane's declaration and was struck by disbelief,

"You're willing to defy the HQ, Miss Gentiane? But the consensus of the other Commanders is…"

"I'm not the other Commanders, Miss WA." Gentiane gently reminded with a kind smile, "Besides, I'm willing to take a chance on this because a subordinate of mine vouched heavily for you, Miss WA. You met her back in Architect's fortress."

WA's eyes brightened up as she remembered who Gentiane was talking about,

"RO635? From the AR team!?"

"Yup! The cute one with the loudspeaker - though, they're all cute, and I digress. RO holds you and your former adjutant Springfield in high regard, so she was absolutely shocked by HQ's de facto decision. It just didn't make sense to her - and I agreed. That's why I'm here, Miss WA. I'm here to find truth - and I'm going to need your help."

Hope started to rekindle in WA's tired mechanical heart as she looked Gentiane straight in the eye. The German rifle doll then declared with growing determination,

"I'll do everything I can to help, Miss Gentiane!"

"Sounds good to me, Miss WA. Now then - shall we get this investigation started?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

Administrative Wing

Outside the Interrogation Room

PPK looked through the one-sided window where Gentiane and Super Shorty were interviewing the shackled WA2000. The Military Police warden clicked her tongue, disappointed by the sudden turn of events.

"How unfortunate…" PPK mused.

She then reached for her earpiece and made an outbound call. Once the call went through, PPK dutifully spoke,

"Commander, this is PPK reporting in. The situation in Station 56586 has changed. Please advise."

The doll listened intently as her Commander spoke on the other end of the line. As she did, the smirk on her lips started to grow.

Once PPK's Commander had said his piece, the handgun doll lovingly played with her Oath ring and replied,

"It would be my pleasure, dear~!"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Second Entry: Off-The-Record Transcript

**Prologue**

Recreational Quarters

Cafe Springfield/MIlitary Police HQ

M14 strolled past the twin flat-screen TV's of the former Cafe Springfield that morning as she found herself a seat in the occupied restaurant. The twin-tailed rifle doll decided on a round table for two near the boarded-up windows of the Cafe and sat with her back turned to the TV's. She then heaved a sigh and looked around the once-revered cafe.

Most of the furniture remained in place, but the place was a far cry from the cozy, homey cafe that M14 remembered from just over a week ago. Boarded up windows and the overbearing flags of Griffon & Kryuger planted at the corners and hanging from the ceiling darkened the atmosphere. More than that, the dolls of the Military Police lounging about on the chairs and couches distressed the place in a way that M14 couldn't quite describe. It was almost as if M14 could sense shadows looming over her as she sat.

However, the twin-tailed doll adjusted the olive drab Military Police armband that she wore on her right arm and then sank into her seat.

The local news channel was broadcast on the TV screens while the audio played on the cafe's speakers. A small frown formed on M14's lips. Even though her back was turned to the TV, she had to sit through yet another news cycle - the same one that had been trumpeted on TV for the past week.

"_And now for GKTV business news. It's a red Monday today as markets are down at the opening bell. Doll manufacturer IOP leads the bears with its downward slide. The Parapluie malware virus issue that rocked Private Military Company Griffon & Kryuger is still on the minds of the market movers. IOP declared a mandatory, industry-wide recall for all dolls of the affected models…_"

Halfway through the spiel, however, the newsreel was suddenly interrupted and the voice of the news anchor was replaced by relaxing jazz music. M14 was taken by surprise, so she turned around to the TV's. She then saw the advertisement deck of the Cafe Springfield - featuring pictures of the cafe's extensive menu of food and drink - on the two TV screens. M14 also found the barmaid - G36 - holding the remote control in one hand and a tray of freshly cooked food in the other.

G36 set the remote aside and then brought the food tray with her on her way to M14's table.

"_Entschuldigen_, M14-fraulein." G36 started, "I hope you don't mind me changing the channel. I'm sure that you're just as sick of this news as I am."

As G36 spoke, M14 stole a glance at the black choker that the barmaid wore around her neck. That choker carried a tracking device that periodically flashed red. It reminded M14 of the situation that the barmaid was in - as well as her role in the whole mess that dragged their station to hell in the first place. So, M14 just chose to hold her tongue.

Despite M14's suddenly cold silence, G36 still went over to her table, set down the food tray and brightly announced,

"One Cafe Springfield Brunch Set K, _und ein schokoladenmilch_. _Mahlzeit_, M14-fraulein."

With that, G36 bowed graciously to M14 and returned to her station behind the cafe counter. Even though the world had turned upside down for Station 56586 - G36 remained just about the same. Her professional demeanor, empathy and dedication to service shone through in the occupied Cafe Springfield.

More than that, the meals that G36 prepared were just as good as always. Freshly toasted bread with a dollop of butter. G36's special, grilled sausages with sauerkraut. A perfectly fried, sunny-side up egg. To round it all off, G36 added a carton of _schokoladenmilch_ \- chocolate milk - that M14 always enjoyed.

M14 picked up her utensils and thoughtfully poked at the yolk of her sunny-side up egg with her fork. As the steam rose from her piping hot food, the eye of M14's mind wandered back to the snowstorm of that fateful evening.

She recalled the flurries that veiled the garden outside the cafe as the twin-tailed rifle doll pointed her weapon at Springfield. The fork in her hand reminded her of the weight of the trigger as she squeezed it the first time.

Then, the yellow yolk trembled like M14's mechanical heart when she saw her dearest friend - FNC - lifeless in Springfield's arms. Before she realized it, the fork had pierced the yolk and it started to bleed out onto her toast.

While M14 was playing with her food, the chair across the cafe table suddenly shifted. M14 raised her eyes and found the warden of the Military Police herself taking a seat before her.

"_Guten tag_, M14. Do you mind if I join you?"

M14 had some reservations about her new superior, but she still stood upright and gave a dutiful salute as she answered,

"Good morning, PPK-sama. Please, do sit."

PPK smiled at her twin-tailed subordinate and remarked,

"At ease, M14 - and don't mind if I do."

With that, PPK and M14 sat facing each other. A handful of the other Military Police dolls in the cafe started whispering amongst themselves. They flashed jealous gazes of disbelief at M14 but feigned innocence as soon as PPK turned their way.

As soon as PPK gave the room a once over, she turned her attention to her troubled subordinate and probed,

"You weren't at the 'parade' this morning, M14. Here I was thinking that you would want a front row seat for that show. It's not every day that you get to see your mortal enemy shamefully walked like the little doggie that she is."

M14 closed her eyes and bluntly replied,

"I'd rather not have to look at that traitor's face, PPK-sama. I might get the urge to shoot her on sight."

"Heh. What a good answer." PPK proudly remarked, "I was right to invite you into the Military Police. You're fierce. You're loyal. You put this station above all else - and you were the only one to fight the Parapluie-infected mongrel who killed your Commander."

M14 lowered her eyes and remembered the recoil from her rifle when she shot Springfield. The frown on her lips deepened as she reminded,

"But I couldn't kill her. I couldn't kill Springfield. If only I had a clear shot… I would have made her pay!"

"You will get the chance to do just that, M14. As long as you follow me as obediently as you do - I will give you the chance to hunt her down. That was my promise to you when I invited you to join the MPs. Once the issues of this station are… dealt with… you will be fighting at my side as we hunt down that mongrel Springfield. We'll put her down like a dog. You will see it with your own eyes."

PPK's smile then twisted slightly as she added,

"All I need from you is your loyalty."

A fire burned in M14's golden eyes as she answered with determination,

"You can count on me for anything, PPK-sama. Nothing would make me happier."

PPK was satisfied with the answer, so she sank into her chair and crossed her legs. She then gave an aside,

"By the way, M14. You do know about the G&K commander visiting here today, _ja_?"

"Commander Gentiane of 794. I've heard."

PPK nodded and then explained,

"Commander Gentiane's runt of an adjutant informed me that the two of them want to interview you today - after the sorry excuse for a Walther, that is. This is official business from HQ, so I'll have Negev or somebody else from your station cover your shift while you're gone."

A shadow formed over M14's eyes when she thought about WA again, but she promptly replied,

"Understood, PPK-sama. Thanks for letting me know."

PPK smiled at her obedient subordinate and then added an afterthought,

"When you do head out, could you pass by Isolation Block K-11 or whatever? That prisoner of ours is Sangvis scum, but HQ wants her alive. So, bring her rations to her cell, if you would be so kind."

M14 blinked and recalled the mischievous smirk of the captured SF ringleader in the brig. Even with that crooked smile, that ringleader seemed more trustworthy than just about everyone else in the Military Police to M14. So, the twin-tailed doll nodded,

"Very well. I'll pass by Architect's cell too."

* * *

**Unsavory**

_Second Entry: Off-The-Record Transcript_

* * *

Administrative Wing

Interrogation Room

Super Shorty's tablet device sat at the center of the metal table as it recorded the conversation in the soundproof room. Half an hour had passed as Gentiane and her adjutant brought WA up to speed with HQ's investigation into Station 56586 - as well as their official stance on the matter.

Up until that point, WA didn't speak much - aside from responses here and there. She simply listened to Gentiane's piece with growing anxiety. In that short time, however, WA could tell that HQ's view of the situation was incomplete at best or outright wrong at worst.

Gentiane noticed WA's apprehension, so she reached over to the tablet device and ended the recording - much to Super Shorty's shock. The human Commander then leaned forward and rested an elbow on the metal table as she promptly proposed,

"Why don't we take a break, Miss WA?"

The female Commander then brought out an open packet of ten-piece Hope-branded cigarettes and gave it a forceful shake. That coaxed a cigarette to poke out from the open top and she offered it to the doll across the table,

"Do you smoke? We're off the record, so you don't have to be shy."

WA politely shook her head, so Gentiane replied with a respectful nod. Instead, the Commander pulled up the cigarette with her lips and then set the packet on the table. She then produced a G&K ashtray and a butane lighter before lighting her cigarette with a skillful flick of flame.

Gentiane took a long puff and then started with a serious tone,

"So far, we've gone over the sanitized version of HQ's position - the one that they publish for the news outlets and for PR and stuff. Now, I want to share what's really going on in the top brass - so let's start from the beginning - from Operation Arctic Warfare. You recall what happened, yes?"

WA nodded and plainly recounted,

"Of course. My station ended that operation by capturing the SF ringleader Architect and the prototype Jupiter Cannon. We took that ringleader's fortress too."

"That's right." Gentiane took another long drag of her cigarette and blew a thoughtful plume of smoke as she continued, "However, before our heavy-lift choppers could make it to Area AW, Sangvis Ferri launched a determined assault on the fortress and threw our echelons into disarray."

Gentiane then watched the rising smoke and added,

"While our combat teams were still reeling from Operation AW, we had to dive right into a major defensive operation. RO635 told you about it when she took battlefield control."

"Operation Rabbit Hole."

"Yup. One costly operation after another."

Ashes fell from the end of Gentiane's cigarette, so she tapped it off onto her ashtray.

"Thousands of echelons had to be committed to the defense in rotations - think three old-world infantry divisions - mostly from the pacified Area S09 garrisons. All the while G&K, still had to engage SF in all the other fronts we're fighting them in. The resource drain on the organization was absolutely horrible - to say the least - and HQ was considering sending 56586 back into the fray too. But then…"

Super Shorty then looked WA straight in the eyes and finished her Commander's thoughts,

"But then the 'Tasteless Incident' happened."

"Tasteless Incident?" WA repeated, unfamiliar with the name.

Super Shorty realized this and promptly clarified,

"That is what HQ calls the curious case we have on our hands: the murder of Commander Elias and the subsequent disappearance of this station's Springfield and FNC."

WA rubbed her brow as memories of that fateful evening came rushing back to her mind. The smoke from Gentiane's cigarette seemed to take the form of the silhouette of Springfield as she carried FNC's corpse into the snowstorm.

While WA was lost in her thoughts, Super Shorty brought out a G&K binder and passed it over to WA across the table. The dazed rifle doll took the binder and flipped through the pages as Gentiane calmly explained,

"This is a classified copy of HQ's case file on the Tasteless Incident, Miss WA. It covers the basic facts of the matter. The Parapluie virus compromised some dolls. Commander Elias killed FNC. Springfield killed Elias. Then, you - Miss WA - stopped M14 from shooting Springfield down, thereby allowing her to leave with FNC's corpse."

WA felt the week-old scar on her cheek as she confirmed with a determined tone,

"Yes. That's right. If I had the misfortune of living through that evening again, I would have done exactly the same thing."

"I know you would, Miss WA. RO635 thinks so too." Gentiane smiled with approval. However, that smile quickly fizzled away as she added, "She and I believe that HQ doesn't see things the way you do."

"What do you mean by that, Miss Gentiane?" WA asked.

Gentiane gestured to WA to turn the pages of the case file. WA flipped through the pages while the female Commander puffed on her cigarette. Before long WA found the profiles of the Military Police assigned to enforce the lockdown of Station 56586. Once WA reached that page, Gentiane folded her arms and emphasized,

"There are twenty-five dolls - along with their dummies - that were committed to enforce this lockdown. Every single one of them are veterans of their respective stations - and their Commanders surely have their reasons for wanting to have boots on the ground. Some of them might want brownie points with Miss Helian - and they're free to do what they want. However - two Commanders even committed their own adjutants to this effort."

WA scanned through the file and found the dolls that Gentiane was talking about.

"Walther PPK… and Lee-Enfield. The Warden and her right hand."

Gentiane confirmed with a nod and then finished off the rest of her cigarette. She then promptly lit a second one and started to reveal with a grim voice,

"The lockdown wasn't the only knee-jerk reaction that HQ had to the Tasteless Incident. Mandatory Parapluie scans were ordered throughout the organization - even for combat units locked in battle in Operation Rabbit Hole. More than that - every single doll with the Springfield, FNC, G36, Ribeyrolles, Suomi and AUG models were recalled by the manufacturer - IOP - for preventive maintenance."

WA flipped through the pages and found the notes on the doll recall. She then gasped in shock,

"HQ spent that much money for the recall!?"

Gentiane sighed and nodded,

"That's what happens when a rigid bureaucracy is thrown into crisis, Miss WA. It overreacts. So now, G&K is doing everything they can to cut corners. That's why HQ had to ask for volunteers to play Military Police - and why they were expecting me to rubber stamp your station's fate."

"I see…" WA grumbled, "So, that PPK wasn't lying when she said that HQ wanted to dismantle this station and let everyone go."

"Yeah…" Gentiane took a drag and blew smoke into the air, "It's infinitely cheaper for G&K to wash their hands and leave you at the mercy of private doll clinics and shady people in the bigger cities. Most if not all of the Commanders who sent their dolls to be MPs here seem to agree."

This time, Super Shorty clenched her fists and piped up,

"Miss Gentiane and I don't like that, though, Miss WA. It's not right for G&K to throw you guys out into the cold like this. That's why we're here."

Gentiane, however, tapped her cigarette in the ashtray and warned,

"I'm a hard worker - but I'm not a miracle worker. My station and I only have so much influence. We'll be able to make an arrangement - but it has to be reasonable and it shouldn't cost too much. I'm willing to tighten my belt to help you guys - but this will still be HQ's decision in the end."

She then looked straight into WA's eyes and asked,

"This is where I need your help, Miss WA. I need you to help me make a deal with HQ - something that the dolls of your station have to be on board with. More than that, I need you to help me convince HQ to take action. I only have three days here - so I don't have time to search for needles in the haystack."

When Gentiane said this, a frown formed on WA's lips. She remembered the humiliating 'parade' that the warden PPK brought her through. She recalled the signs they held and the jeers they threw at her as she passed by. Just about everyone in her own station hated WA's mechanical guts. So, WA took a deep breath and replied,

"I don't know what sort of a solution I can come up with just yet, Miss Gentiane - but I do have something that can save the Station at least."

WA turned back to Commander Gentiane and asked,

"Were you able to read the report that Springfield sent to Miss Helian?"

"Report?" Gentiane raised a brow. She and Super Shorty looked at each other, but they both seemed dumbfounded.

"Yes. There was a report, Miss Gentiane." WA insisted, "It was a report that Springfield and I compiled during Operation Arctic Warfare. We have damning audio and video evidence of systematic T-Doll abuse committed by our late Commander Elias - right down to the most gruesome details. It has the truth about what really happened to Springfield and FNC. It has the truth about the Tasteless Incident!"

"We haven't seen a report of any kind from this station's Springfield." Super Shorty clarified, "There have been rumors of one - but HQ hasn't told us anything official."

"I have a copy of it." WA replied. She then brought out her personal tablet device from her coat pocket with her free hand and declared, "I can produce as many copies as you need. All this has been burned into my digimind… I've just been waiting for someone who was willing to actually listen to the truth."

WA set the tablet device on the table and pushed it towards Gentiane. The device slid through the surface of the table and Gentiane caught it.

The human Commander picked up the device and saw that it was locked with a four-digit pin. Before she could ask for it, however, the owner beat her to the punch,

"It's 1-9-0-3, Miss Gentiane. That's the lock code."

Gentiane entered the code and the device was unlocked. The very first image that greeted Gentiane on the screen was a tranquil image of Springfield hard at work in her namesake cafe. There was a bright smile on the former adjutant's face and she was radiant with joy. Her vibrant flaxen hair fluttered behind her and her kind green eyes sparkled.

It was the complete opposite of the image that RO635 painted of Springfield during Operation Arctic Warfare. Haggard. Drained. At wits' end. There were even reports of Springfield's flaxen hair turning frail and white.

Gentiane's thoughts then escaped her lips in a whisper,

"I see how it is…"

"What was that, Miss Gentiane?" WA asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to myself~" Gentiane mildly joked. She then browsed through the files in the tablet and spoke, "Anyways - there's terabytes of data on this thing. It will take me some time to go through it all - but if it's as extensive as you say it is, I'll put this to good use, Miss WA. For your sake - and for Miss Springfield's."

A wave of relief washed over WA as she was finally able to wear a smile,

"Thank goodness… thank goodness you're here."

Gentiane grinned but promptly reminded,

"Save the thanks for when we get this deal done, Miss WA. We still have a lot of work to do."

"Right…" WA said as she calmed herself down, "Well then. Shall I tell you about what really happened on that night?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

Another half hour passed by in the Interrogation Room as WA spiritedly walked Gentiane and Super Shorty through the data stored on her device. Gentiane had burned through half of her Hopes when the Commander's own tablet device buzzed.

"Commander Gentiane." Super Shorty reminded, "The schedule…"

"Ah, right…" Gentiane scratched her cheek as she put out the flame of her fifth cigarette on the ashtray, "Looks like that's all the time I have for you today, Miss WA. I'll go over the data on your device and the things you told me about just now. In the meantime, I want you to think about that deal with HQ."

"I'll do what I can, Miss Gentiane."

"I know you will, Miss WA." Gentiane smiled, "Super Shorty will show you out."

As Gentiane said this, Super Shorty went over to the shackled WA. The tiny adjutant undid the handcuffs that tied WA to the table - only to place it back on WA's free hand.

Super Shorty then ushered WA towards the Interrogation Room door. Once she did, the door slid open.

All of the sudden, WA found herself face to face with a listless M14. The twin-tailed Military Police volunteer's expression soured as soon as she saw WA, but the presence of Gentiane and Super Shorty made her hold her tongue.

Instead, M14 turned away from WA and walked past her as she entered the Interrogation Room. WA, on the other hand, wanted to reach out and speak to M14 - but her former colleague's frigid expression froze the words in her mouth.

So, WA just crossed through the threshold and watched M14 disappear behind the closing door. Just as WA could heave a sigh, another familiar doll approached her in the Administrative Wing hall.

It was a doll with short, frizzy brown hair, bright purple eyes and a buxom physique. She had a pair of aviator sunglasses nestled on her hair and she wore a feather-collared black riding jacket over her white blouse. Her jacket bore an olive drab Military Police armband - just like M14's and PPK's and she carried her namesake weapon - the Grizzly Mk. V handgun - in a holster by her hip.

The Military Police volunteer then grinned at WA and greeted,

"Hey there WA - looks like I'll be your armed escort for the rest of the morning."

"So it seems." WA replied with a friendly tone, "It's better than having one of those other station dolls follow me around everywhere I go."

"Hehe, I feel you there WA. Those MP's aren't exactly the nicest dolls out there - even to volunteers like me and Roddy… but enough of that. Is there anywhere you want to go today, WA?"

"Hmm… how about we grab a bite to eat?" WA suggested, "There's something that I'd like to talk about with you."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Third Entry: Unsolicited Prospectus

**Prologue**

February 5, 2063 - Early Afternoon

Hallways - Administrative Wing

WA's wine red hair swayed from side to side as she walked with a much more cheerful gait than she did earlier that day. The easygoing Grizzly - her armed escort for the rest of the afternoon - accompanied her and the two of them walked side by side, chatting to their hearts' content.

The two dolls were once part of Echelon 1, WA thought. She and Grizzly weren't particularly close then, but they weren't really on bad terms either. More than that, the two of them fought together in the trenches, so they respected each other as sisters-in-arms - even after their worlds turned upside down.

Grizzly rubbed her chin and reminisced,

"You know, Miss WA - I was sorta afraid of you back then, when we were in E1."

WA tilted her head curiously and asked,

"Eh? How so, Grizzly?"

"Hmm… how do I put this? You were always gung-ho about being Miss Springfield's lieutenant." Grizzly started as she thoughtfully scratched her cheek, "When Miss Springfield chose you, I remember you cheering so happily in the dorm when you thought you were alone."

WA's cheeks suddenly flushed red as she demanded,

"Y-you saw that!?"

"Er… more like heard it - but yeah. Me and Roddy did." Grizzly laughed uncomfortably.

WA wore a defeated expression, but she still urged,

"That… incident... aside, why did you think I was scary, Grizzly?"

"Well, when you became the Lieutenant, you became a perfectionist disciplinarian." Grizzly admitted, "You wanted everything in order - and I was worried you might give me a lecture about my carefree attitude someday. Like - i'm a bird, man. I've gotta be free!"

When Grizzly mentioned this, WA hummed considerately. Truth be told, WA wasn't a fan of Grizzly's lax attitude and her 'easy rider' way of doing things. However, WA was happy to let bygones be bygones. After everything that happened to their station, WA even grew to admire Grizzly for her cheerfulness and calm.

The sky had fallen for their station, but Grizzly still managed to stay positive.

"At times like this, Grizzly…" WA thoughtfully paused, "I actually envy you for your attitude."

"Ehehe~ that's all I've got going for me, chief." Grizzly humbly accepted the praise, "A lot of the things going on around us are beyond my reach, so all I can do is smile - really."

That smile Grizzly wore, however, waned as she continued,

"Now that our station is a mess, I don't really like what's been going on. Commander Elias is dead. Miss Springfield ran away with FNC's body… then that thing that happened between you and M14…"

Grizzly stopped herself halfway and retracted,

"Oh - shoot. Sorry Miss WA. I didn't mean to bring it up again."

"Don't worry about it, Grizzly." WA reassured with a polite smile, "I can't say that I'm over it yet, but M14 and I are as far apart as we could possibly be. She hates my guts - probably more than anyone in this station - and I don't blame her."

WA then glanced up at the cloudy Winter sky and mused,

"I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to kill me in my sleep."

"Miss WA… you shouldn't joke about things like that." Grizzly chastised.

"Heh. You sounded like Welrod just now." WA teased.

Grizzly furrowed her brow and threatened,

"Do you want to have lunch or not, Miss WA?"

WA laughed and promised to stop the jokes. Grizzly's smile then returned in an instant and the two carried on through the hall.

* * *

**Unsavory**

Third Entry: Unsolicited Prospectus

* * *

The captive and her friendly armed escort headed down the opposite direction from the old Cafe Springfield on their way to the cafeteria in the Armory building. On their way there, the two dolls passed by the dormitories of the ten echelons in the Residential Quarter - the posh place where WA and Grizzly once lived.

Behind that luxurious row of dorms, the unassuming structure of the large Armory seemed like an eyesore. It was little more than a large warehouse that had been converted into low-cost living quarters: a glorified hostel with just the bare necessities and a cafeteria. This was where the dolls who weren't assigned to an echelon normally had to stay.

"Back then, the Armory wasn't too bad of a place to stay." Grizzly explained, "We have about 130 dolls in our station, so the fifty dolls in echelons stayed in the dorms and the other eighty had the Armory to themselves. Everyone had their own room and stuff. But that was until PPK and the other MP's evicted the girls in the dorms and took the dorms for themselves."

WA grunted with disapproval when she heard this, but quickly noted,

"But weren't you offered dorm room privileges when you signed up to be an MP, Grizzly?

"I was - but I refused." Grizzly firmly replied, "Roddy did too. It just doesn't feel right to stay in the dorms while everyone else is suffering. Besides - the other MP's treat us like trash anyways, so I'd rather not deal with them when I go to bed. So, Roddy and I share a bunk in the Armory."

WA stole a glance at the windows of the distant Dormitory 1 and frowned,

"I don't blame you, Grizzly. I would have done the same thing - if I had a choice."

She then turned back to Grizzly and gave her honest thoughts,

"I don't hate you and Welrod for joining the MPs… but I can't say the same for those outsiders who are enforcing the lockdown. I really don't think they have our station's interests or well-being in mind."

WA thought about the report that Commander Gentiane and Super Shorty showed her earlier and ruefully added,

"Those outsiders aren't here to keep the peace. They're here to earn prestige for their Commanders."

Grizzly heaved a sigh and grumbled,

"I hate to say it, but I feel the same way, Miss WA. The MPs do what they can to _look_ busy, but they pass on just about all the grunt work to us volunteers. But - then again - I'm not too salty about that."

WA tilted her head and wondered, "Really now?"

The armed escort then gave WA a peace sign and said,

"The more work that Roddy and I do around the base, the more chances we get to look out for you and the E8 girls. You guys are the ones who are suffering the most, after all."

The captive German doll regarded Grizzly's earnest smile. That alone was enough to tell WA why Springfield chose the ditzy American handgun doll to be part of E1.

"You've got a golden heart, Grizzly. Just like Spring."

"Ehehe~ I've got a long way to go to reach Miss Springfield's level, but I appreciate it!"

With that, the two former echelon-mates carried on with their chatter as they entered the Armory Cafeteria.

* * *

Lunch service was at final call by the time Grizzly and WA arrived at the Armory. The bare concrete walls, cheap plastic folding tables and unappealing monobloc chairs were the same ones that the two dolls remembered - but an unusually lethargic dread permeated the air there.

More than a hundred dolls were gathered there that afternoon to eat plain, packaged rations that were being served straight from the box. Only the tiny cups of broth, tea and coffee or the occasional tapioca pudding broke the sad monotony - a far cry from the luxurious meals still served at the Cafe Springfield.

Rather than the spare barracks that it was meant to be, the Armory looked and felt more like a refugee camp - and every single one of those refugees despised WA.

The lunchtime crowd noticed WA before long and a good deal of them shot hateful glares at her. They furrowed their brows and whispered curses at the disgraced red-haired lieutenant. Many of them would have thrown things at her or assaulted her outright - if it weren't for the MP armband that Grizzly wore and the handgun she had holstered by her hip.

Grizzly laid an encouraging hand on WA's shoulder, urging her to pay them no heed. WA heaved a sigh and the two of them lined up for food.

The line moved at a snail's pace for a few minutes before WA's and Grizzly's turn finally came. When WA reached the counter, however, she froze in place.

A certain pink-haired MP clad in a white uniform adorned with a constellation of Stars of David turned around and noticed her next patron.

The MP's tired expression soured further as she promptly bristled at WA,

"_Ara_, so the traitor shows her face. You have the nerve to come back here after all the crimes you've done."

WA forced herself to look away from the MP's sharp glare while urging,

"I'm not here to start anything, Negev. I just want to eat like everyone else."

"Everyone else, you say? Hah!" Negev scoffed then taunted, "You're a traitor. You're Springfield's bitch! If you didn't get in the way of M14, Springfield would have been in a scrapyard by now and that would have been the end of it. But no~! You had to protect that Parapluie-compromised mistress of yours like a good dog… so in my eyes, you're worse than Sangvis scum!"

The Israeli MP then walked around the cafeteria counter, poked at WA's chest and spat,

"Why in the would I feed the scum that's doomed everyone - EVERYONE - in this room to be scrapped by HQ!?"

A shadow formed over WA's eyes, but stood her ground in the face of Negev.

"That's not true, Negev." WA argued. She finally gathered the courage to look her accuser in the eye and insist, "We're not getting scrapped. Commander Gentiane arrived here in the base. She's here to continue the investigation… so 56586 won't…"

Negev gritted her teeth and angrily shoved WA this time, forcing the German doll back a pace. The pink-haired doll then grabbed WA by the collar of her coat with both hands to accuse,

"Even now, you still have the audacity to lie. _Oy vey_ \- you lie as naturally as you breathe, huh? Echelon 2 - my echelon - trusted you and Springfield. We fought on that damn mountain with WESTCOM without a single complaint. What did that bring us? Damnation. Damnation because of YOU!"

Grizzly was stunned by the sudden exchange, but she felt the MP armband that she wore and remembered her duty. So, the frizzy-haired American doll stepped between WA and Negev and tried to intervene,

"Now, now - let's not get into a heated argument here, you two. How about we all calm down and talk about this, yeah?"

Negev, however, shot Grizzly down with a frigid glare and a sharp threat,

"Miss Grizzly. This isn't something you want to get involved in. PPK-sama chose me to be an MP, in case you didn't know, and you report to me. That means I can make your life a living hell if I wanted to - for the good of this station. Do you understand?"

The easygoing Grizzly shrank in the midst of Negev's terrifying presence. Any arguments that she may have had fizzled away along with her sinking heart. At a loss for what else to do, Grizzly instinctively stepped back and started to retreat.

In her haste, however, she backed into someone in the line behind them. Grizzly squeaked in fright and whipped around to apologize. However, she stopped herself halfway through and gasped,

"M-Miss Lee?"

The regal presence of the prim and proper vice warden of the Military Police, Lee Enfield, caught the attention of both WA and Negev and everyone else gathered there in the Armory Cafeteria. Once they realized what was going on, Grizzly and Negev both stood at attention and gave Lee sharp salutes.

WA turned to Lee as well, but she kept her shackled hands lowered.

Lee returned her subordinates' salutes and promptly urged,

"At ease, ladies. But do tell me - is there any problem here in the Armoury?"

Negev lowered her head ruefully sighed,

"Nothing to report, vice warden Lee."

"Quite good, then." Lee replied cheerfully, "In that case, your kitchen shift will be ending early today Miss Negev. I will be taking over until the end of lunch service here."

"Why is that, vice warden?" A dumbfounded Negev asked, "I swear - I haven't done anything wrong."

"Don't worry - this isn't punishment or anything." Lee reassured, "Commander Gentiane of 794 is in the Administrative Wing and she wants to interview you for her report to HQ."

"Commander Gentiane…?" Negev repeated in shock.

The mercurial pink-haired doll turned to WA - unable to believe that the German had been telling the truth. So, she accepted her new orders with a salute and she marched back behind the cafeteria counter to gather her things.

On her way out, she picked up a pair of packaged rations and unhappily shoved them both into Grizzly's hands. She then nodded to Lee on her way out and then took her leave.

Grizzly and WA watched Negev storm out of the Armory in a hurry. WA then turned around to thank Lee for intervening, but the vice warden had already taken her spot behind the cafeteria counter.

"What a strange character she is…" WA remarked as she watched the vice warden meticulously preparing a fresh pot of tea.

If Lee was the warden instead of PPK, WA thought, then things may have been much better than they are now. Grizzly laid a sympathetic hand on WA's shoulder again and said,

"C'mon Miss WA. Let's find a table. Our food's gonna get cold."

WA nodded in agreement.

* * *

A sea of unfriendly dolls in the overcrowded Armory seemed to part as Grizzly and WA made their way through to look for a table. Even though most of the dolls there were already finished with their meager meals, none of them seemed to be willing to make way for the prisoner and her armed escort.

That made sense, WA thought. Nearly everybody in the station wanted nothing to do with WA after they learned about what happened - about the Tasteless Incident.

It happened right there in that cafeteria.

WA recalled it like it was yesterday.

…

January 29, 2063 - Late Afternoon

Residential Quarter

Armory Cafeteria

The dolls of Station 56586 awoke to chaos and confusion as word of the so-called 'Tasteless Incident' spread. The sun had already begun to set by the time M14, the most senior doll remaining in the station, managed to re-establish the chain of command, put out the proverbial fires and get things under control.

M14 called for an emergency meeting and gathered everyone in the Armory Cafeteria.

Dolls filed into the cafeteria, whispering amongst themselves as they tried to make sense of what was going on. When they entered the cafeteria, however, they found WA and the girls of Echelon 8 on their knees like prisoners while M14 and her armed dummies loomed over them.

The disgraced captives all still bore their battle wounds from Operation Arctic Warfare. Suomi and Ribeyrolles - the most heavily damaged of the group - were both unconscious, so the tired AUG and G36 were forced to prop them up.

Once all of the dolls of 56586 were gathered, M14 revealed the Tasteless Incident to them - down to the most gruesome details. Then, M14 pointed at the girls in the middle of the room and pinned the blame on them.

Murder.

Sabotage.

Treason.

Defection.

M14 read through a litany of crimes, stoking the fear and the rage of the crowd into a fever pitch. Whenever WA tried to speak up to defend herself and her fellow captives, she was drowned out by the jeers of the crowd. After everything that happened, WA simply couldn't muster up the strength to protest and make her case.

However, M14 drew the bloody bayonet that Springfield used to kill Commander Elias, showed it to the crowd and exclaimed,

"Everything that these idiots did was because of Springfield! That lying, sniveling adjutant of ours manipulated these dolls to do her bidding! Springfield never loved us. She never loved our station! All of that 'affection' was an act to destroy everything we've built!"

When WA heard this, she couldn't stand it anymore. Grief and fury boiled over in WA's mechanical heart as she rose up from where she knelt. She ignored the furious crowd and the armed dummies and rushed straight for M14 to demand,

"Take back what you just said! Take it back, M14! Springfield cares about this station more than you can ever know, and…!"

Before WA could finish what she was saying, M14 slapped her on the face. She gripped the handle of the bloody bayonet tightly and screamed at WA,

"SPRINGFIELD TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME ABOUT HER!"

WA, still swept up by her emotions, defiantly faced M14 and wanted to continue arguing. However, Negev broke ranks from the crowd and charged at WA with a powerful haymaker punch.

That assault started a violent riot in the cafeteria as plastic chairs were thrown at the kneeling captives. Then, enraged dolls followed Negev into the fray and began attacking the girls of Echelon 8. G36 and AUG tried in vain to defend themselves, but they stopped the crowd from laying a hand on Ribeyrolles and Suomi.

All the while, Negev brutalized WA in front of M14 - grabbing WA by the hair and then punching her in the face over and over. Before long, blood and oil tainted the Israeli's white clothes. Then, as the riot was raging on, a lone gunshot echoed in the cafeteria.

The rioting dolls all turned towards the source of the sound and found PPK holding her smoking, handgun up in the air. She and a handful of outsider MPs had their respective namesake firearms with them, but they also wielded black police batons with undue glee.

"Dolls of Station 56586, G&K HQ has placed this station under lockdown. I am PPK, your new warden, and these dolls with me are your Military Police!" PPK announced as she playfully twirled her handgun, "All of your weapons modules have been suspended by HQ until further notice."

M14 froze in place as she felt the safety of her battle rifle suddenly engage against her will. Her weapon was electronically locked!

A mischievous glint shone in PPK's eyes as she added,

"Rioting in G&K property is prohibited by company bylaw. Furthermore, this violates the terms of lease that we have with the military bases that host our stations here in S05- so the troublemakers have to pay."

PPK then turned to her fellow MP's and ordered,

"Break up this rabble - for the glory of Griffon!"

At her command, the foreigner MPs wielded their batons and charged into the crowd - beating everyone gathered inside whether they were violent or not.

The last thing that WA recalled was PPK's grinning face as she raised her baton and struck her down. WA's digimind faded to black, and the rest was history.

* * *

February 5, 2063 - Afternoon

When WA's mind returned to the present, she chanced upon a certain cheerful girl with long, blond hair and bright blue eyes in the cafeteria. That doll stood up from where she sat and waved to her and to Grizzly at her side calling,

"WA-chan! Grizzly-chan! Over here~!"

It was Suomi - the enthusiastic, Finnish submachinegun doll, who served in the ill-fated Echelon 8. Seated beside Suomi was the quiet and reserved Steyr AUG - the Austrian assault rifle doll who was always at Suomi's side.

AUG was engrossed in the notebook that she was writing on, but Suomi gently tapped her shoulder to call her attention. The Austrain doll then glanced for a brief moment at Grizzly and WA and gave them a nod, quietly seconded Suomi's invitation, before returning to her work.

The warm greetings from Suomi and AUG contrasted the unfriendly sea of dolls around them. So, Grizzly and WA smiled back and crossed the seat to join the dynamic duo at their table.

"_Hyvää iltapäivää_, you two!" Suomi hailed. She then looked at the ration packages and commented, "Late lunch?"

"I guess you can say that, Suomi." WA confirmed as Grizzly unlocked her handcuffs, "It's not every day that I get a friendly MP to be my escort, so I like to eat here at the Armory whenever I get the chance."

Suomi happily nodded in agreement as she sat back down and reasoned,

"We can get the same rations in our holding cells, but it tastes better when we eat with everyone else - even if people don't seem to like us as much anymore. Isn't that right, AUG?"

AUG simply hummed in agreement and continued writing on her notebook.

WA nodded and watched the two friends seated together. The both of them had their choker tracking devices, but neither of them were handcuffed. Curious, WA decided to ask,

"Is it just you and AUG here? No armed escort?"

"Mosin Nagant - an outsider doll - is our armed escort." Suomi reported with an unhappy pout, "But look! She left us to go have lunch in the Cafe Springfield on her own. At least she took off our handcuffs! So, AUG and I have to stay put until she comes back to pick us up."

"Typical…" WA cursed beneath her breath.

"But I do wonder…" Suomi added, "The folks here don't seem to like me or AUG, but they haven't said anything at all - even without our armed escort here."

Grizzly and WA both held their tongues. Neither of them had the courage to say that having the oddball and deathly serious AUG constantly at her side was more than enough to deter anyone from picking a fight with them. The more superstitious dolls even think that AUG was a witch who could curse them with the glare of an evil eye when she was in a bad mood.

Just as WA was thinking about this, AUG cast an inquisitive gaze towards her and asked,

"Is something bothering you, Miss WA? Has something… unsavory … crossed your mind?"

The way that AUG spoke, however, seemed to be oddly knowing - almost as if she knew exactly what was going on through WA's digimind.

"N-nothing, AUG…" WA fearfully shuddered. She chose to focus her attention instead on preparing her ration.

"Please do not strain yourself, Miss WA." AUG pressed on, "You were thinking about the day PPK and the Military Police arrived in our humble abode, _ja_? I can tell by the look on your face - and your eyes."

WA lowered her head and fell silent. AUG's guess was spot on.

Suomi turned from AUG to WA and chimed in,

"I was unconscious when all of that went down, but AUG told me about what happened - about how you stood up for Springfield-senpai and for all of us."

"I don't really know if that was the right thing to do." WA second-guessed herself, "My stupid stunt started that riot. AUG got hurt protecting you. G36 too."

AUG closed her eyes and promptly replied,

"Do not worry about me. I will protect Suomin from any threat - foreign and domestic - at all times. But I can only do that if you continue to fight for all of us, Miss WA. If you do not fight for this station - and for Miss Springfield - then who will?"

Suomi nodded eagerly and reminisced,

"AUG and I owe a lot to Springfield-senpai, you see. When AUG and I first came to this station, we were both introverted outcasts. Neither of us really did anything particularly well - but Springfield-senpai took the both of us under her wing. She took a chance on us when no one else would - so AUG and I became the best that we could be."

A warm smile formed on Suomi's lips as she declared,

"That's why we believe Springfield-senpai can't be a bad person, WA-chan. We weren't betrayed. She's out there somewhere fighting for FNC-chan, for us… for everyone! That's just the kind of person she is."

AUG then turned to WA and suggested,

"Now, Miss Springfield has passed the torch to you. Miss Springfield called me to battle for Operation Arctic Warfare - and I answered. So, as long as you keep fighting for all of us, Miss WA, I would be happy to fight for you as well."

"Me too!" Suomi added, flexing her modest biceps confidently, "I'll knock out any Sangvis scum that gets in our way - I'll make Springfield-senpai proud!"

WA watched the flexing Suomi and nearly burst out into laughter. However, at the same time, tears started to form in her eyes.

For the past few days, WA had been fighting to keep the flame of her faith in Springfield alive. Locked away in her isolated cell, far away from everyone else, WA felt as if she had been walking that path alone.

However...

"Looks like you're not the only one in the station who still believes in Springfield." Grizzly finally piped up as she passed tissue paper to WA, "You're not alone, Miss WA. You never were."

WA took the tissue and wiped her tears. However, her voice was still cracked as she squeaked,

"You guys… thank you…"

Grizzly, AUG and Suomi smiled at WA as the former lieutenant composed herself. Once she wiped her tears, WA then looked up through the sunroof of the Armory cafeteria. There, she found the sun peeking through the cloudy winter sky.

WA felt the warmth of the sun for a brief moment before it sank back behind the clouds, but the German doll finally managed to wear a smile of her own. She then cast her thoughts up to the heavens,

'_I'm… no. We're going to fight, Spring. We're going to fight so you can come home. You can count on us_.'

* * *

**Epilogue**

Recreational Quarters

Cafe Springfield/Military Police HQ

While WA and her companions had their packaged lunch, a listless G36 looked up to the same cloudy winter sky through the Cafe Springfield kitchen. She was watching over a pot of thick, Russian borscht when her tired blue eyes wandered skywards.

Without her glasses, however, G36 couldn't see very far. The brief moment of sunlight unfortunately passed her by and the German maid's heart sank.

Before she could lament her nearsightedness, the stove timer rang and the borscht was ready to serve. So, G36 turned away from the heavens, turned off the stove and started to ladle the borscht into a bowl. She then garnished the borscht with a dollop of sour cream and set the bowl onto a large plate, together with buttered bread and ham.

Once she finished her meticulous plating ceremony, G36 carried the plate and marched into the dining area of the Cafe Springfield. She then found her customer, the foreigner MP Mosin Nagant, sitting impatiently at her table.

G36 went over to Mosin Nagant to serve her order,

"Here is your order, _Borscht und Butterbrot_."

Rather than comment about the food, however, Mosin Nagant just waved her hand and rudely shooed G36 away. The Russian rifle doll then turned away from G36 and pressed on her earpiece to apologize,

"Sorry, Commander. An annoying fly was passing by. Anyways - what were you saying?"

Mosin Nagant was in the middle of a call, G36 realized.

So, the German maid ignored the rude words and gestures, bowed gracefully and then returned to her spot behind the counter. She picked up her glasses and put them on. Once she did, G36 noticed that it wasn't just Mosin Nagant who was taking a call.

Just about every Military Police doll in the headquarters was taking a call that afternoon.

Were they getting new orders?

G36 heaved a sigh.

She was there to cook for the Military Police, the German maid reminded herself. She wasn't there to pry into their internal affairs.

That being said, G36 glanced at the wall clock and hummed.

"Lunch service is over."

Technically, her duties were done until dinner service later that evening. However, she still had to wait for the unhurried Military Police dolls to finish their lunch and then clean up after them - and she couldn't do so without an armed escort.

She then glanced over her shoulder and eyed the plate of food she had set aside - a hearty cup of stew and a quarter of a baguette left over from lunch service. It was covered with plastic cling wrap and had a sticky note that read,

'_Für den guter arzt: Ribeyrolles_'

A small frown formed on G36's lips as she took off he glasses and mused,

"How am I going to get this to her now?"

**To Be Continued**


	4. Fourth Entry: Delivery Manifest

**Prologue**

May 22, 2062 - Early Morning

Training Detachment 56586 - S09 Garrison

Logistics Tent

Calm winds blew through the verdant meadows of Area S09 as Ribeyrolles prepared to start her logistics shift that morning. The sleepy, lethargic French assault rifle doll struggled as she brought a small, white lawn chair with her - along with her heavy namesake assault rifle slung over her shoulder.

Ribeyrolles set down the lawn chair by the entrance of the logistics tent and sat down to face the peaceful scene. However, she wasn't able to enjoy that scene at all as beads of glistening sweat formed on her brow like the morning dew. Her meager energy was already at its limits too - and the day had only just begun.

"_Oh, mon dieu…_" Ribeyrolles whispered between her labored breaths, "_Another tough day…_"

The French AR doll joined the newly-formed Detachment 56586 just a little more than a week ago, she recalled. Her Commander - a rookie named Elias - initially welcomed her to the Detachment with much fanfare. Apparently, she was the first doll with a 4-star core to be assigned to 56586. So, expectations for her - the rarest doll in the Detachment - were excruciatingly high.

She was immediately assigned to Echelon 1 - along with the adjutant, M14 - and was plunged straight into combat.

At first, Ribeyrolles was ecstatic! She had always wanted to prove her worth on the battlefield - to become the strong, reliable T-Doll that the manufacturers of her namesake weapon intended the early assault rifle to be.

Her poor stamina and inexperience quickly caught up with her, however, and problems piled up one after another. Her maintenance was costly and she needed long downtimes in the Repair Bay to get back to ship shape.

Before Ribeyrolles knew it, she was told by M14 that she would be transferred to a logistics echelon to 'earn her keep'.

"Sorry. Commander Elias' orders." M14 said indifferently.

Back in the meadow, Ribeyrolles closed her eyes and mused to herself,

"I'm not going to be… useful here either, huh?"

Just as Ribeyrolles was tempted to doze off, a 6-wheeler cargo truck disrupted the peaceful scene. Plumes of smoke from the truck's old diesel engine rose skyward along with the dust from the dirt road it traversed while the tarpaulin cover of the rear fluttered in the wind.

The truck pulled over by the side of the tent near where Ribeyrolles was sitting. Its driver, a blonde, Russian AK-47 doll, gestured to Ribeyrolles and asked,

"Is this 56586?"

Ribeyrolles stood up and tried to reply,

"Y-yes. Yes it is."

Her frail voice, however, could barely compete with the truck's rumbling diesel engine. So, AK-47 repeated herself with emphasis,

"Is. This. 56 - 586!?"

Flustered, Ribeyrolles just nodded vigorously - enough for AK-47 to take it as a "Yes".

With that, AK-47 turned to the tarpaulin-covered cargo hold and said something that Ribeyrolles couldn't quite hear. After a short while, AK-47 turned towards Ribeyrolles again and shouted,

"Just have your Commander sign the digital manifesto - oh, I mean manifest - and it should be good."

Manifest?

Before Ribeyrolles could ask, AK-47 waved to her and bid her farewell,

"_Do svidaniya,_ 56-586!"

The 6-wheeler cargo truck then loudly shifted gears and continued rumbling down the dirt road, leaving a trail of dust and smoke in its wake. Ribeyrolles was forced to shield her eyes from the plume until the dust settled around her.

When it finally cleared, Ribeyrolles found herself in the presence of another T-Doll. This particular doll was wearing plain civilian clothing - a white blouse and brown apron that wouldn't be out of place in a cafe.

Her flaxen hair tied back into a ponytail with a simple ribbon of red, white and blue.

Her bright, emerald eyes shone with innocent wonder.

Her unassuming face painted a blend of nervousness and excitement - just like a country bumpkin - that Ribeyrolles couldn't decipher.

Then finally, Ribeyrolles found the new doll's namesake weapon slung over her shoulder:

An American bolt-action rifle, affixed with a long, sword-like bayonet.

The new doll's green eyes met with Ribeyrolles' fascinated blue. Then, she gave Ribeyrolles a clumsy yet wholehearted salute as she introduced herself,

"M1903 Springfield, r-reporting for duty!"

"R-ribeyrolles…" The French AR doll nervously responded with a salute of her own, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

A strong gust of wind blew between them, casting the hair of the two dolls skywards. In the midst of the chaos, Springfield managed to wear a warm smile for Ribeyrolles - and the French AR doll somehow knew that her life would be changed forever.

…

February 5, 2063 - Early Evening

Maintenance Quarters - Repair Bay

Restoration Room 1 (Ribeyrolles)

The gust of wind - along with the verdant springtime field - faded from the eye of Ribeyrolles' fluttering mind as she opened her eyes. Sterile disinfectant replaced the smell of fresh-cut grass and the figure of the inexperienced Springfield - the doll who would become Ribeyrolles' dearest friend - disappeared altogether.

Ribeyrolles heaved a sigh and she let her head sink into her pillow as she stared up to the plain white ceiling of her dark restoration room.

"I'm hungry…" Ribeyrolles weakly croaked as her c

* * *

**Unsavory**

_Fourth Entry: Delivery Manifest_

* * *

Recreational Quarters

Outside the Cafe Springfield/MP Headquarters

G36 stepped out through the front entrance of the Cafe Springfield and into the small, snow-swept cobblestone courtyard with a sturdy, steel-tipped plastic shovel in one hand and a large, yellow plastic bag of de-icing salt in another. Once she was outside, she set down her shovel and her bag of salt and turned the wooden sign on the door to 'Closed'.

The German maid doll looked at her own reflection in the glass of the cafe's front door and seemed displeased by what she saw. Her breath fogged up and distorted the reflection before her as she found herself lost in her thoughts.

Lunch service was finally over and G36 finally finished cleaning up after her thankless MP patrons, but her duty was far from over.

Her next mission was to clear up the snow that had accumulated on the cobblestone path around the cafe and to spread the de-icing salt before the next snowfall. After that, there was the dreaded dinner service - a luxuriously excessive feast of fine food and drink that lasted well past midnight at PPK's whimsical behest.

As much as G36 disliked her scheduled duties, however, the thing that weighed on the German maid's digimind was the lunch she reserved for Ribeyrolles that she never got a chance to deliver. G36 knew that her lunches were the only meals that broke the former nurse's joyless diet of nonstop dextrose.

The thought of one of her Master's dearest friends starving or missing a meal didn't sit well with G36 at all - but her hands were tied. She couldn't leave the cafe area without being handcuffed and without an armed escort.

That day, her escort was frighteningly late.

While those frustrated thoughts were stewing in G36's mind, the German maid suddenly heard two pairs of footsteps coming from the distance - footsteps and hearty laughter.

G36 turned towards the source of the sounds, cursing her nearsightedness as she furrowed her brow to squint. Then, once the pairs of footsteps drew closer, G36 started to recognize the distant voices of the approaching dolls.

"Ah, that was a good lunch - I'm surprised!" The loud, lively voice of Grizzly commented, followed by a satisfied pat of her stomach, "I didn't think that Menu 22 MRE's would be that good! Shame that it doesn't have coffee with it."

WA replied, but her comment was lost in the wind blowing through the garden.

Grizzly and WA noticed the German maid at the steps of the cafe, so they waved to her. However, the two dolls were well out of earshot and they didn't seem to be heading down the path towards G36 either.

G36 knew that her voice wouldn't reach them. She doesn't have a communications earpiece either - but she needed to call them.

The German maid clenched her fists and made a decision. She left her shovel and salt by the entrance and calmly walked down the cobblestone path towards Grizzly and WA. G36 only took a few paces down the path when she heard the ominous click of a rifle safety coming off from behind her, followed by a sharp warning shot.

The shot struck the snow by G36's feet and the threatening shooter shouted,

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"

The MP Mosin Nagant's voice rang clearly throughout the garden as she pointed her namesake rifle at G36's back. She was perched on the roof of the cafe along with her four dummies and threatened to shoot the maid again.

Passers-by in the nearby buildings watched the brewing commotion through the windows. Dolls of Station 56586 cowered in fear while other foreign MPs watched with gleeful anticipation.

Before Mosin Nagant could say anything else, however, Grizzly blew a police whistle. Grizzly then dragged the handcuffed WA along with her as she rushed into the snowy garden courtyard towards G36. The American handgun doll frantically whipped her hands about, urging Mosin Nagant to stand down.

Mosin Nagant stared down the iron sights of her rifle and found the defiant look of G36 looking back at her. The Russian rifle doll clicked her tongue with frustration and eventually lowered her rifle, but she still barked,

"I'm writing this in my report, Grizzly! PPK-sama won't invite you to the feast tonight!"

"I wasn't planning on going." Grizzly shrugged.

Mosin Nagant spat on the ground and returned to her post on the roof.

Once the riflewoman was out of sight, the crowds in the hallways dispersed. Grizzly then approached G36 and commented,

"Oy, oy, Miss G36. That was pretty reckless of you. You know you can't go out of your zone without an armed escort…"

"I knew that, Grizzly-_fraulein_. I needed to catch your attention and I succeeded."

WA went before G36 this time and raised her shackled hands to urge

"You really shouldn't tempt fate with these MPs, G36. Spring wouldn't like it if something bad happened to you."

The defiant aura of G36 seemed to mellow when she heard WA mention Springfield. She then heaved a sigh and conceded,

"I apologize for my brash action, Walther-_fraulein_. I shall be more careful from now on - for Master's sake."

Grizzly then put her hand on her hip and asked,

"So - what did you need to call out to us for?"

"Please come with me - both of you." G36 replied.

The German maid ushered Grizzly and WA towards the Cafe. The shackled German doll and her armed escort turned towards each other before they followed the cryptic maid.

When they reached the front door of the Cafe Springfield, G36 spoke again,

"Please wait here. I will bring it out. It won't take too long."

G36 disappeared into the Cafe with a spring in her step. A minute later, the German maid doll emerged with a small paper bag. She handed the paper bag to Grizzly and explained,

"These are leftovers from lunch service today that I set aside for Ribey-fraulein."

"For Ribeyrolles?" WA piped up.

G36 nodded and continued,

"Normally, I would take a lunch break when afternoon service calmed down to deliver the food myself. However, lunch service never calmed down today - and my armed escort never came."

"Is that so…?" WA noted as she looked at the paper bag in Grizzly's hands. She then turned to her armed escort and asked, "Do you mind if we take a detour to the Repair Bay then, Grizzly?"

"Of course!" Grizzly happily accepted, "I haven't seen Ribby in a while - might as well drop a line too!"

"Danke schoen." G36 graciously bowed, "I will make this up to the both of you someday."

WA smiled at G36 and reassured,

"I'm glad I could help out - I'm sure Ribeyrolles will appreciate this too."

Then, Grizzly's purple eyes shone as she eagerly proposed,

"I know! Why don't you join us, Miss G36?"

"Yeah!" WA added, "We can all go see Ribeyrolles together!"

G36 thought about it, but she politely refused.

"Apologies, Walther-fraulein. Grizzly-fraulein. As much as I would like to go, I don't think I'll be able to negotiate a break after my little stunt. More than that - there will be yet another 'feast' tonight. If I don't start preparing now, the food will never be ready."

"I see." WA replied, "Don't worry, G36. We'll bring Ribeyrolles her lunch."

"Thanks again." G36 curtly nodded.

With that, WA and Grizzly bid the maid farewell and carried on towards the Repair Bay with Ribeyrolles' food in tow. G36 stood by the side of the Cafe Springfield door and watched the two draw further and further away.

Her blue eyes followed WA's back until her shortsightedness strained her vision. At that point, as her image of WA blurred, the German maid started to imagine Springfield in WA's place. G36 then longingly mused

"Is this what Walther-fraulein saw… when you went away, Master?"

While G36 was lost in her thoughts, she suddenly felt a depressed, deflated air about her. As Grizzly and WA were heading away from the cafe, another figure was approaching on the opposite path.

G36 turned towards the newcomer and saw a doll wearing a white dress shirt and a black tie underneath a black military coat. She wore a black forage cap over her crown of short, blond hair and had the unmistakable green shoulder armband of the Military Police.

However, the doll seemed to be terribly under the weather. Her supposedly sharp uniform was hastily put on. Her black tie was coming undone. Her dress shirt was untucked and riddled with crinkles. Her hair was frizzy - and the forage cap she wore was upside down!

More than that, her usually eager, honey-brown eyes were unfocused and bloodshot and she looked like she was just about ready to keel over and fall into the snow.

"I-I'm… sorry for being l-late, G36-oneesama… ungh… I just - I just got out of bed."

This was MP40 - one of the few dolls from 56586 who joined the Military Police - and she was supposed to be G36's armed escort earlier that afternoon. However, MP40 looked like she had been hit by a freight train. G36 was tempted to shout and berate her fellow German doll for being so grossly late, but the sorry state that MP40 was in forced her to reconsider.

"What's wrong, frau MP40?" G36 asked instead, "You look terrible."

"My head… hurts bad, oneesama. The vodka last night… and the champagne tower… that booze just kept coming and coming. PPK-sama… wouldn't let me… refuse…"

G36 furrowed her brow. She recalled MP40 attending the 'feast' the previous night on her own. MP40 - a lightweight drinker - tried to fraternize with PPK, Mosin Nagant and the other heavy drinkers in the MP headquarters. However, PPK and the other foreign MPs took advantage of the innocent German SMG doll's intentions and made a sport out of getting her plastered.

On top of that, PPK had the audacity to assign MP40 to armed escort duty after that mind-numbing evening of non-stop booze. Still, the late yet dutiful MP40 insisted on fulfilling her obligation,

"P-please let me… serve my shift… oneesama *hic*. Tell me what you… want me to do."

G36 heaved a sigh and sadly revealed,

"I've already forfeited my breaktime, frau MP40. I won't be needing an armed escort today anymore."

"Eh…?" MP40 was devastated.

"However…" G36 promptly added, "I do need some help with tonight's feast. Can you help me with that instead, frau MP40?"

MP40's eyes suddenly started to shine as she graciously accepted,

"O-of course! I'll do it!"

"Come - let's get you cleaned up. I'm also assuming you haven't eaten anything today yet." G36 said as she brought MP40 into the Cafe Springfield, "I'll teach you how to be a wonderful maid - just like how Master taught me."

* * *

Maintenance Quarters - Repair Bay

Restoration Room 1 (Ribeyrolles)

Ribeyrolles was half-asleep when the motion-sensor lights of the hall outside her restoration room flickered on. The muffled, electric hum of fluorescent lights was followed by the sound of a pair of footsteps approaching the room.

Moments later, the electronic door slid open with a hydraulic hiss and the pleasant aroma of beef stew and baguette reached Ribeyrolles' nose. That smell coaxed the French doll from out of her slumber and she struggled to sit herself. She then turned her eyes towards the door with anticipation.

With the flip of a switch, the lights in Ribeyrolles' room turned on and revealed Grizzly carrying a paper takeout bag from the Cafe Springfield. The American handgun doll beamed at the former nurse doll and greeted,

"Evenin' Ribby!"

"_Bon soir_, _mademoiselle_ Grizzly." Ribeyrolles graciously greeted with a nod, "I see you are... _mademoiselle _G36's... armed escort today."

"Oh - G36 isn't with me, but she did make this food - which smells pretty nice by the way!" Grizzly commented as she raised the paper bag, "I'm escorting someone else today!"

"Someone else?" Ribeyrolles tilted her head.

At that point, the shackled WA stepped into the room and smiled,

"Good evening to you as well, Ribeyrolles."

"Ah, _mademoiselle _Walther. _Bon soir aussi._ This is the first time... we've met since we left… Architect's fortress - or at least the first time... you've seen me... in Level I consciousness."

WA lowered her head and sheepishly spoke,

"I didn't feel like I had the right to visit you, Ribeyrolles. You were in terrible pain, but you used what little strength you had left to help me quarantine the Parapluie virus in Spring and FNC… but I couldn't save either of them in the end."

Ribeyrolles looked straight into WA's red eyes and gently reminded,

"You were able to save me - _et_ _mademoiselles G36, Suomi et AUG aussi_. The arms I lost to Executioner's assault… haven't been replaced yet… but I'm alive."

The French doll then let the blanket that covered her chest to drop, revealing the metallic stumps where her arms should have been. The sight struck a chord in WA's mechanical heart as she mused,

"Ribeyrolles…"

The French AR doll leaned back into her pillow and closed her eyes as she explained,

"_Mademoiselle G36_ already told me... about what's happened so far. The Madam - Springfield - left on her own volition... and she brought _mademoiselle_ FNC's corpse with her. In that situation, when the Madam has made up her mind about something, there is really nothing... we can do to stop her."

Ribeyrolles chuckled and opened her eyes again to reminisce,

"The Madam might act... like she is the most well-put together doll in the world - the Dorm Mother, so to speak - but she... was not always this way. There was a time when... she was unrefined, crude and inexperienced - a far cry from the Springfield... that most of the dolls in our Station know."

WA's eyes shone as Ribeyrolles described Springfield's roots. Ribeyrolles noticed this, so she teased,

"Would you like to know more about her, _mademoiselle_ Walther? The country bumpkin Springfield."

The red-haired German doll's cheeks flushed red and her face contorted to try to look indifferent. However, her red eyes told an entirely different story and shone with fascination. The amused Ribeyrolles then softly commented,

"For our station's... Electronic Warfare expert, you're quite... easy to read!"

"What was that…?" WA raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh nothing~" Ribeyrolles craftily evaded the question, "In any case, let me tell you... about my time with Springfield - before she became our adjutant."

…

I can still remember the day… the Madam came to our station. Back then… she wasn't the 'Madam'. She was just 'Springfield. In name and in manner.

Kind.

Unassuming.

Beautiful… yet plain.

She and I… were both newcomers. I arrived… weeks ahead of her… so I was her superior - her older sister, so to speak. The two of us… learned the ropes… and became stronger dolls.

Logistics. Training simulations. Rearguard mission sorties.

We did them all.

Side by side.

I taught her… what I knew.

And she paid me… with food.

It started out as a simple meal. Sandwiches. Soups.

Before we knew it… we were having pleasant picnics… just the two of us.

The Madam and I… bonded during this time. We were both newcomers. Our weapons were… from the same World War. She even spoke… a little bit of French.

_C'était merveilleux!_

In those verdant meadows… I became her confidant… and she became mine.

As time passed, however… it became clear that the Madam… was destined for greatness.

She thrived as a leader… taking the helm of E1 - defeating SF units… one after another. She earned the trust… of all the dolls… in our station. She was chosen… to become our adjutant.

The rest, as you know, is history.

She became the beloved Madam… that the dolls of our station adored.

At first I was afraid… that the Madam would drift away from me… and reach places that I could never hope to see.

As the Madam climbed that hill, though… she brought me along with her. She made sure that I… sortied from time to time. She even convinced our Commander… to make me the Station Nurse.

I reached my full combat level.

I was even given an office… in the Repair Bay.

However… what I was truly thankful for… was the Madam's company.

We still had our picnics… albeit smaller ones in my office. She would come to me… and take off her adjutant's mask.

Behind that mask… I saw her true self.

She was still kind.

She was still unassuming.

She was still beautiful.

She was still plain.

To everyone in the Station… she was the Madam.

But to me… she was that same country bumpkin… who just stepped out of a six-wheeler truck.

To me, she was my dearest friend.

…

Grizzly and WA sat by Ribeyrolles' bed as they listened to her story. The American handgun was unpacking Ribeyrolles' food for her and gasped in disbelief from time to time. Grizzly couldn't seem to imagine the inexperienced Springfield at all.

WA, on the other hand, looked down to her shackled hands and quietly let the French doll's story play out in her mind.

By the time WA arrived at 56586, Springfield was already the adjutant. The "Madam" was the one who welcomed the German rifle doll - the same "Madam" that greeted Grizzly, AUG and Suomi.

However, as WA spent more and more time with Springfield, she caught glimpses of that 'country bumpkin' that Ribeyrolles saw. It made WA realize just how little she truly knew about the Springfield that she admired.

As WA mulled through her thoughts, Ribeyrolles let Grizzly feed her a nibble of her baguette before sharing her own thoughts,

"_Mademoiselle _Walther. I believe you when you say… that the Madam left us for a reason. We weren't abandoned out of malice… nor were we deceived. That much… I know for certain."

"I know that…" WA sighed, "But I still couldn't do anything for her in the end…"

"You doubt yourself too much, _Mademoiselle_." Ribeyrolles interrupted with a smile, "If I still had my arms… I would pat you on the head. That's what I do… whenever the Madam doubts herself."

WA then suddenly blushed and stammered,

"I-it's not like I like headpats or anything…!"

The German rifle doll then remembered affectionately patting Springfield's head not too long ago. When she did so, Springfield happily told her,

"_Thank you, WA-chan. You really know how to cheer me up!_"

So, Ribeyrolles was the first one to cheer Springfield up that way, WA thought. A crafty smirk then formed on Ribeyrolles' lips as she teased,

"The Madam told me about you patting her head, you know. She said she liked it."

WA's already beet-red cheeks grew even warmer. The dense Grizzly, on the other hand, tilted her head and asked,

"What's the deal with patting heads and stuff?"

Ribeyrolles then turned to the armed escort and slyly suggested,

"Try patting _mademoiselle_ Welrod's head tonight. You'll understand~"

Grizzly innocently shrugged and replied,

"Sure, why not?"

"In any case… _mademoiselle _Walther." Ribeyrolles said as she faced WA again, "Please do not doubt yourself. I believe the Madam… made an excellent choice… when she chose you. I will support you - just like I supported the Madam. In exchange, I will only ask you for one thing."

"What is it, Ribeyrolles?" WA asked, "I'll do anything…"

The French AR doll then looked straight into WA's wine-red eyes and urged,

"Please bring my dearest friend home."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Station Logistics Bay

Truck Garage

Welrod Mk. II, another "native" MP volunteer, was seated behind the wheel of a six-wheeler cargo truck. Two other six-wheeler trucks were standing by beside Welrod's while their crews - four "outsider" MP dolls - were leisurely playing poker on a crate under a hanging lamp.

The British handgun doll scoffed at their lax attitude, but there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was wait for their orders to move out.

On that note, however…

"Where in the world is M14?" Welrod whispered beneath her breath, "She was supposed to be here by now. Even Griz is punctual when there's a mission like this..."

Welrod heaved a sigh and decided to pass the time. There were no books on hand, so the British doll decided to read through the digital delivery manifest one more time.

As she expected, it was a simple list of foodstuffs that PPK ordered to supply the station. There were orders for fresh meats and vegetables, canned goods and packaged rations and a respectable amount of coffee and tea.

It was at that time, however, that Welrod noticed something unusual in the manifest.

There was an irregularly large order of soda in that delivery- a copious amount of alcohol of all kinds - as well as a one-shot shipment for a single carton of branded cigarettes.

"'Hope' Cigarettes?" Welrod mused, "What an ominous brand…"

As Welrod was reviewing the manifest a second time, there was a knock on the truck cab door. The British doll turned to the side and saw that M14 had finally arrived.

She also saw that the dolls who had been playing poker were starting wrapping up their game to make their way back to their vehicles.

Welrod manually rolled down the car window and commented,

"We've been waiting for you, M14. We have to get moving - the train should be arriving at the freight station soon."

"Sorry about that Welrod…" M14 said with a deflated voice, "I got held up with Commander Gentiane's interview and… well… it lasted longer than I thought."

"Let's talk about it more on the road, M14." Welrod urged, "Hop board and we'll get going."

M14 nodded her head with unusual meekness before making her way into the truck's cab. Before she could open the passenger-side door, however, PPK and the bulky American heavy machine gun doll M2HB marched into the Logistics Bay.

"M14. Welrod Mk. II" PPK called in her clear, authoritative voice, "The two of you are relieved for logistics duty tonight. M2HB and I will pick up the delivery."

Welrod was puzzled by the sudden announcement, but she couldn't refuse the Warden's orders.

"Understood, PPK-sama. Thank you."

The British handgun doll then sent the manifesto by mail to PPK and stepped out of the truck cab without a word.

Once she did, she went around the truck to speak with M14. Welrod wanted to ask her if she wanted to attend dinner service at the Cafe Springfield that night.

However, by the time Welrod made it around the truck, M14 was already gone.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Fifth Entry: Search Warrant

**Prologue**

Early Evening

Administrative Wing

Commander Elias' Office

Lights flickered on in the desolate office of Commander Elias, the late commanding officer of Station 56586, as Super Shorty and Gentiane stepped inside. Gentiane and her adjutant found themselves in a room that - without its cosmetic holograms operational - was unsettlingly barren.

At the heart of the room, there was a chalk outline of where Commander Elias' body was found - along with yellow tent markers scattered about the room. The markers indicated outlines of spent .38 Special caliber casings, an electronically trigger-locked FNC assault rifle and a bloody M1905 long bayonet.

Commander Elias' body had already been taken away along with the rest of the evidence, but a heavy air still lingered in the room. This unkind atmosphere troubled Super Shorty who warned,

"Commander Gentiane… are you sure you want to jump right into here? We've been conducting interviews non-stop ever since we arrived…"

"I'm totally sure, Shorty." Gentiane reassured as she brought out her packet of cigarettes, "There's a lot of work to be done - and we don't have a lot of time. Oh - and could I have a light, please?"

Super Shorty pouted but brought out a lighter for Gentiane anyways,

"We're roughly a week late to the crime, Commander. This room's already been swept for evidence by Miss PPK's MP's, so any information that must be here is already with HQ."

"I doubt that's the case, Shorty." Gentiane started.

The female Commander put a cigarette between her lips, lit it and explained,

"If HQ already has all of the info, then Miss WA is a raving lunatic in a state of shock. However, RO635 is a good judge of character, so I want to give Miss WA a fair shake. There may be things here that Miss PPK missed - or things that they want to keep hidden. Who knows?"

Gentiane returned her lighter to Super Shorty. The petite shotgun doll then heaved a sigh,

"There's no arguing with you, is there?"

"Nope~!" Gentiane said eagerly with a leisurely puff of her cigarette, "Now - have your dummies come in and lend us a hand. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Super Shorty nodded and then pressed on her earpiece. Moments later, Shorty's dummies marched into their room and took instructions from Commander Gentiane. The dummies then fanned out to search the crime scene while the main Super Shorty unit followed her eager female commander.

Gentiane and her companion combed through the deceptively empty room and found a number of curious things. They found that the cosmetic hologram that once clothed the room in a rustic sheen was glitched out and distorted beyond recognition. There was a kitchenette that was custom-made and equipped with high end appliances in one corner of the room. In the other corner, there was an old style record player with a small library of vinyl records over a mock fireplace.

The investigators turned their attention to the record player first. They put on light blue forensic gloves and then proceeded to carefully sift through the library of vinyls.

They took each vinyl record from out of the laminated paper sleeves one by one and then set them back into the library. A puzzled Super Shorty regarded the vinyls as she wondered why Commander Elias kept such inefficient data-storage devices for a few tracks of music. While the petite doll tried to understand the dead Commander's way of thinking, she found herself holding the sleeve of a particular record.

"Maid in Mexico" by Chet Baker's Quartet.

The illustration on the cover was a silhouette of a maid that reminded Shorty of the original adjutant of Station 794 - the reliable G36.

As Shorty removed the vinyl from the paper sleeve, she turned towards her Commander and asked,

"Hey Commander… do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What's up, Shorty?" Gentiane asked as she checked out another record.

Super Shorty thoughtfully watched the illustration of the maid on the record cover and asked,

"Why did you choose me to replace G36-senpai as your adjutant, Commander Gentiane?"

"Hmm…?" Gentiane hummed, tapping the ash off of her cigarette, "Well we had that whole IOP doll recall for Parapluie testing, remember? Our G36 had to be recalled - along with all other affected models - during the middle of Operation Rabbit Hole."

"I know that, Commander." Shorty clarified and placed her hand on her chest to emphasize, "But why me, exactly?"

Gentiane tilted her head to the side, wore a smile and then winked as she explained,

"If I had to choose anyone in our station to join me for an investigation, it would have been you - Shorty! You worked for a private eye investigator when you were still a civilian doll."

"Y-you remembered that…!?" Shorty piped up, surprised that Gentiane recalled that little blurb in her resume.

The female Commander adjusted the maroon beret that she wore and continued,

"This job stank the moment Miss Helian told me about it. I figured that having a detective on my side would be the best thing to do - and you don't disappoint~!"

She then gently patted Super Shorty's head, making the petite investigator doll blush with pride. Shorty hid her face behind the shadow of the police cap that she wore and softly declared,

"I-I won't let you down, Commander Gentiane!" Shorty declared.

Gentiane nodded with satisfaction and grinned,

"I'll be counting on you then, Shorty~!"

On that note, the Commander and her adjutant resumed their investigation in good spirits.

* * *

**Unsavory**

_Fifth Entry: Search Warrant_

* * *

A good hour passed in Commander Elias' office as the Shorty and Gentiane diligently combed through the room. Gentiane had moved on to checking the luxurious kitchenette while Shorty sauntered over to Commander Elias' mahogany workdesk.

Shorty opened the drawers and she found things that had already been listed on the HQ report. There was a photograph of Springfield and Commander Elias during their wedding day, a box of .38 Special ammunition and an uninspiring amount of paperwork - just like what Commander Gentiane had to wrestle with at Station 794.

The only difference with this paperwork was that it was meticulously organized: color-coded by priority and sorted alphabetically. Shorty wondered just how much organizing their station's G36 had to do to clean up after Gentiane.

When Shorty thought this, Gentiane suddenly sneezed and the ashes from her cigarette fell off like a cascade.

The female Commander put out her spent cigarette and brought out another one as she called for Shorty again,

"Light please."

"You're going through your cigarettes rather quickly, Commander Gentiane…" Shorty warned as she lit her commander's cigarette again, "You picked up a bad habit after Operation Arctic Warfare…"

"I'm not the only one… besides, this isn't too bad. I think." Gentiane brushed aside her concern, "Anyways - the kitchenette's clean. How are things on your end?"

Shorty kept the lighter and gave her assessment,

"Commander Elias ran a tight ship when he was alive - which is good under normal circumstances. However, the nature of his demise makes me think that there is more than what meets the eye when it comes to him."

The petite shotgun doll took off her police cap and then thoughtfully rubbed her chin as she added with displeasure,

"This reminds me of those cold cases that my former employer got wrapped in. That didn't end well for him…"

"Shorty…"

Super Shorty then turned to her new Commander and reassured,

"If we can get to the bottom of this case, then I'm sure my old boss would be happy. That's why I'll give it my all."

While the doll and her Commander were chatting, one of Shorty's dummies approached them and gave a salute as it dryly reported,

"Anomaly detected. Commander's terminal of Station 56586 - status: locked. Non-standard security in place. Previous entry attempts identified. Risk of permanent lockdown: high. Executive-level authorization required. Awaiting instructions."

Super Shorty's brow furrowed when she heard the report. She then turned to her superior and deduced,

"Looks like even Miss PPK couldn't crack this terminal - and they even stopped trying too. Security must have been too tight for a standard G&K hacking suite. Judging by the patterns, it's similar to the passive defenses of the KCCO itself!"

Gentiane took a long puff of her cigarette and added,

"Military-grade, huh? Doesn't look like he got this one from Kalina either. Tch... PPK has Level II authorization as the warden too - Sub-Commander Level - just a step down from mine. If they can't crack it at that authority, we can't either. Unless…"

The female Commander brought out her tablet device, pulled up a chair from the office's kitchenette and ordered,

"Shorty, let's treat this like an SF terminal. Back up your neural cloud right now. When you're done, I'm authorizing you to use that hacking suite - the one based off the AR team's."

"The AR team's hacking suite!?" Shorty gasped, "Do we even have access to that? Or the Executive-level authority like Miss Persica or…"

"We have a derivative of it - not the real thing, but it's the best thing we've got." Gentiane explained, "It's based off of M4 SOPMOD's suite, so a 4-star doll like you should be able to use it just fine. As for authority..."

Gentiane set down the chair for Shorty, gave her confident thumbs up and said,

"I'll figure something out!"

Super Shorty scratched her cheek nervously and complied,

"Roger that. Beginning backup sequence now."

With that, Shorty sat down and heaved a sigh. The human-like twinkle in Shorty's bright blue eyes turned blank as she descended into Level II consciousness. Her backup sequence began and lines of powder blue code cascaded through the empty pools of her eyes. Shorty's dummies likewise ceased to function and used their remaining strength to sit down on the office floor.

Gentiane rested her back against the office wall and watched this odd, mechanical process. She puffed on her cigarette as she mused,

"No matter how human she seems, Shorty's still a doll at the end of the day…"

As Super Shorty's process was coming to an end, there was suddenly a triad of knocks on the door.

Gentiane tossed her cigarette down to the floor and hastily stepped on the embers. She then kept her right hand close to the sidearm at her hip - a standard issue .38 Special revolver - and called,

"Who's there!?"

A posh, esteemed voice answered from behind the door,

"This is Lee Enfield - the Vice Warden. May I come in?"

Gentiane tapped the ashes from off of her boots and then allowed the Vice Warden inside. The tall British rifle doll stepped into the office and then traded sharp salutes with Gentiane. Lee then set her hand down and asked,

"How goes the investigation, Commander Gentiane? Is there any way that us Military Police may be of assistance?"

"We're good, Lee. Thanks." Gentiane politely refused, "Shorty and I are just doing a routine sweep of the place - to see if the story makes sense and all."

"Ah, of course." Lee took the refusal in stride, "In that case, if it is favourable to you - PPK-sama would like to invite you to our nightly banquet as our guest of honour."

Lee's olive green eyes then glanced at the incapacitated Shorty and added,

"Your adjutant is welcome to join us as well - when she returns to Level I consciousness, that is."

Gentiane stole a glance of the locked workstation in the corner of her eye and then turned back with suspicion to Lee. Could this Vice Warden have been listening in on her and Shorty?

The female Commander gave Lee Enfield a once over, trying to judge this doll's character and her motives. What would M4A1 - the gentle-hearted leader of the AR team - would have done in that situation?

Gentiane tried to bring out her packet of cigarettes, but she realized that she only had half a dozen sticks left. At a loss for what else to do, she kept her cigarettes and decided to take a risk.

She faced Lee Enfield and firmly replied,

"Very well. Please tell Warden PPK that Shorty and I will attend."

* * *

Recreational Quarters

Outside the Cafe Springfield

A mild flurry of snow blew through the garden outside the former Cafe Springfield as Commander Gentiane and Super Shorty followed the lead of Lee Enfield. Thin layers of snow formed on Gentiane's crimson red G&K uniform as they walked, so Gentiane mindfully brushed them off her shoulder.

While she was doing so, however, Super Shorty tugged on Gentiane's sleeve, glanced suspiciously at Lee and whispered,

"Commander Gentiane - why did you accept this offer!?"

Gentiane glanced at her concerned adjutant and happily said,

"I thought about it just now - weren't you saying that we should take a little break from the investigation? Kick back, relax and all that jazz? Your dummies are already on the case with the hacking suite… so a little Karmotrine won't hurt~!"

Shorty pouted and held the strap of her short-barreled shotgun tightly as she clarified,

"I'm not talking about Karmotrine. I'm talking about a dinner banquet in a room full of suspects with questionable motives who will outnumber us ten-to-one without their dummies! I suggested you should rest - not trigger death flags!"

Gentiane's eyes then sharpened as she whispered back,

"These dolls may be suspects, but we are on the same team. At least I'd like to think so. There still is a chance that HQ knows better than we do - but the only way to be sure is to know these dolls better."

While Gentiane was speaking, Lee Enfield glanced behind her shoulder and spoke knowingly,

"'Keep your friends close - and your enemies closer.' What a prudent, admirable plan - if I may say so myself."

Super Shorty gripped the strap of her shotgun more tightly, but Gentiane calmly kept silent. The British Vice Warden then turned her eyes back to the path before them and continued,

"Forgive my interjection, Commander Gentiane. I mean to say that your caution is well-warranted. After the Parapluie scare and the Tasteless Incident, it's become more difficult to distinguish friend from foe. Dolls are not supposed to be able to disobey orders or shoot allies. They shouldn't even be able to think about harming humans - let alone kill their own Commanders."

"You're familiar with the case files." Gentiane noted.

"Of course. Aside from enforcing the lockdown, PPK-sama and I are investigators just like you. We all want to find out the truth. After all, none of us want the same thing to happen to our stations as well."

Gentiane folded her arms and then asked a question,

"In that case, are you in favor of HQ's original plan? Dismantling all the dolls of Station 56586?"

Lee stole a glance of Gentiane and answered,

"It is not for me to say what the fate of Station 56586 should be. I am merely a humble and obedient servant."

Before Gentiane could say anything else, the three of them arrived at the door of the cafe-turned-headquarters. Lee Enfield opened the door and ushered their two guests inside without another word.

* * *

Inside the Cafe Springfield/MP HQ

As soon as Gentiane and Super Shorty entered the former Cafe Springfield, the pink-haired, native MP doll Negev stood up from her seat and announced with a clear, ringing voice,

"Madam Warden! The Commander of Station 794 has arrived!"

At Negev's call, the twenty-five dolls in the room rose up from their seats, stood up in attention and then greeted the female Commander with sharp salutes. Gentiane, unused to such frivolous fanfare, stood in awe at the threshold for a few moments before she returned the salute. Super Shorty likewise followed suit.

Gentiane glanced around and saw the dolls gathered around a long banquet table - an amalgamation of the smaller, square cafe tables that were set up for regular service. The already beautiful cafe was lavished with festive lights and banners that proudly displayed the crest of the Griffon & Kryuger PMC.

Trays of antipasto and a myriad of other appetizers were laid out on that banquet table alongside baskets of freshly baked bread and bottles of wine in ice buckets. Posh chinaware - plates, saucers and teacups - were set together with arrays of fine silverware mindfully arranged for a three-course meal plus dessert.

A few paces away from the table and the saluting MPs were two figures in matching maid attires: the veteran barmaid G36 and her new apprentice MP40. The two maids were holding bottles of champagne at the ready, so they simply gave Gentiane polite, servantile bows.

So, Gentiane lowered her hand and answered,

"Uhm... thank you, everyone. At ease."

With that, the MP dolls took their seats save for one: the Warden PPK. This third maid held her head up high and sauntered towards Commander Gentiane with pomp and circumstance. Unlike G36 and MP40, there wasn't a single servantile thread in the cloth of her being. She also seemed more like the mistress of the house than a maid.

PPK came before Gentiane and gave her a polite curtsy, saying,

"You grace us with your presence, Commander Gentiane. It is not everyday that we can dine with one of the most celebrated Commanders of G&K - a war hero!"

"You're too kind, Warden PPK." Gentiane clumsily returned the curtsy, "I just do what needs to be done."

"That may be so, but you are still an inspiration to us all!" PPK insisted with a sugarcoated smile, "Come and join us! The feast is about to begin."

Gentiane and Super Shorty took off their snow-swept caps and obliged, letting PPK guide them to the head of the table. Lee Enfield and Negev, on the other hand, took their seats while G36 and MP40 continued serving their impatient MP guests.

On her way to the seat reserved for her, Gentiane noticed some gaps on the otherwise lively table. Small tent cards bore the names of the absentees: Grizzly Mk.V, Welrod Mk. II and M14. Gentiane caught PPK eyeing the tent cards and empty seats of the two handgun dolls with disdain, but she seemed genuinely disappointed with M14's absence.

PPK didn't say a word and quietly showed Gentiane to her seat.

Gentiane sat down at the head of the table and Super Shorty was about to take the seat to her Commander's right. However, PPK knowingly blocked Shorty's path and swiftly stole the seat to Gentiane's right.

Super Shorty fumed up from the blatant theft, but PPK started making small talk with Gentiane and made it clear that she wasn't going to make way. The defeated adjutant snorted angrily and marched over to the seat on Gentiane's left instead.

Once the three were seated, PPK raised up her right hand and snapped her fingers impatiently. When she did this, G36 and MP40 came rushing towards Gentiane. The MP-turned-apprentice maid carried the champagne bottle while the veteran maid skillfully brought bottles of red and white wine.

"Good evening, Commander Gentiane." G36 greeted formally, "Would you like champagne, white wine or red?"

Gentiane regarded this G36 with great curiosity, noting how different this G36 seemed from the one in her station. This G36 seemed much more servantile than hers, but Gentiane could tell that she was taking mental notes about her character. The veteran maid of 56586 also seemed to be mentoring the less-experienced MP40 - something that the more prideful G36 of her station wouldn't have done.

A moment of silence passed and G36 tilted her head with curiosity. Before G36 could ask again, however, Gentiane cleared her throat and answered the veteran maid in German,

"_Rotwien, bitte. Danke_."

G36 seemed surprised, but her ironclad mug seemed to brighten up a little bit with appreciation. The veteran maid gathered her composure and gave another servantile nod. She proceeded to fill Gentiane's glass with red wine until she was told to stop. Super Shorty, on the other hand, asked MP40 for a can of orange soda.

Gentiane graciously nodded to G36 and sent her and her apprentice maid off with a smile. PPK watched the exchange with fascination and commented,

"You truly are a strange one, Commander Gentiane. That doll who served you just now has been compromised by Parapluie. There is no need for you to go out of your way to be nice to them - or sympathize with them."

The female Commander took a sip of wine and replied,

"I'm not going out of my way, Warden PPK. I treat the G36 in my station with just as much respect as I did to this station's G36. It's the least that I can do since you dolls are the ones doing most of the fighting… and most of the dying for us."

Gentiane then looked straight into PPK's golden brown eyes and asked,

"Is that not how your Commander treats the dolls at your station, Miss PPK?"

PPK smirked at Gentiane's question and then showed her the silver Oath ring that she proudly wore on her ring finger. The Warden then praised,

"The Commander of my station is one of the most magnificent men in this world. He treats me and my fellow dolls with the utmost respect - just like you. However, he is also admirably dutiful. He has devoted both his mind and his heart to serving the cause of G&K - and that means doing everything we can to destroy Sangvis Ferri."

The Warden's golden brown eyes then wandered off to the veteran maid and scoffed as she added,

"That means that if there is a threat to the mission of G&K or its personnel, my Commander and I believe that it is our duty to eliminate it. The earlier we can do so, the better. The Commanders of just about all of the Military Police dolls gathered before you feel the same way."

"Their Commanders do too?" Gentiane repeated as she eyed the Military Police dolls at the table.

PPK nodded and took a long sip of champagne and gave off a satisfied sigh. She then continued with a mellower tone,

"Listen, Commander Gentiane. All of us here are tired. My Military Police dolls are tired of watching over this pigsty of damaged goods. This banquet we're going to have tonight was supposed to be a farewell party - a celebration of a job well done before we can return to the loving warmth of our own stations."

Gentiane faced PPK with a serious expression and asked,

"Are you asking me to drop the investigation, Warden PPK?"

"Of course not." PPK raised her champagne glass as she clarified, "None of us here want the Tasteless Incident to happen to our stations, so we're all on the same team. My Military Police and I simply wish that you can quickly and decisively close this case once and for all. For the glory of Griffon."

Before Gentiane could respond, Super Shorty rose from her chair and went over to her Commander's side. The petite adjutant whispered in Gentiane's ear while Gentiane nodded. After a minute or so, Super Shorty returned to her seat and Gentiane faced PPK again to say,

"It looks like you and your girls won't have to wait long for this case to be closed after all."

Gentiane then excused herself and stood up from her seat with her glass of red wine in hand. She faced the Military Police dolls who turned their eyes towards her, waiting in anticipation for what she had to say.

The female Commander took a short breath, raised her glass and then spoke,

"Excuse me, everyone. I would like to propose a toast."

"A toast…?" The MP dolls whispered amongst themselves.

Even G36 and her apprentice watched Gentiane from the sidelines with great curiosity.

Gentiane cleared her throat and continued,

"HQ gave me three days to conclude the investigation of the Tasteless Incident, but my adjutant and I have made a significant breakthrough today. I believe we can close this case once and for all before sunrise tomorrow - and you dolls can return to your stations by the afternoon."

When Gentiane said this, the atmosphere in the room brightened up and gasps of wholehearted relief broke the silence. The mean-spirited riflewoman Mosin Nagant and her stoic, brawny comrade M2HB started shedding tears of joy - until M2HB locked Mosin Nagant in a powerful bear hug. Even the cryptic Vice Warden Lee-Enfield wore a warm, appreciative smile for the news.

So, Gentiane raised her glass higher and gave her toast,

"For the glory of Griffon!"

The dolls at the table raised their glasses as well and spiritedly echoed,

"FOR THE GLORY OF GRIFFON!"

* * *

February 6, 2063 - Past Midnight

Logistics Quarters

Temporary Holding Facility

Three hours after Commander Gentiane's toast, G36 and her armed escort MP40 briskly walked through the Logistics Quarters towards the unused warehouse in an obscure corner of Station 56586. Even though the two dolls - especially the apprentice MP40 - were tired from serving and then cleaning up after the extravagant banquet, the two dolls were smiling and in good spirits.

"That was more fun than I thought!" MP40 cheered.

The plucky native MP doll was back to wearing her sharp black uniform once again, but she was still wearing the frilly white maid's headpiece instead of her usual black forage cap. If it weren't for the shackles that G36 had to wear, the veteran maid would have patted her apprentice's head - so instead,

"You did well today, MP40-_fraulein_. With more training, you have the potential to be a wonderful maid."

"Ahehehe~" MP40's cheeks flushed red, "I look forward to working with you at tomorrow's big lunch service as well~!"

"Likewise." G36 nodded happily.

The apprentice maid then spoke earnestly,

"You know, senpai? I hope that when things settle down - after Commander Gentiane closes this case for good - we can go back to the way things were."

G36's smile wavered when she heard this. She knew that even after things are resolved on their end, there was no way to truly return to the peaceful lives they led in the past.

Resolving the case wouldn't bring FNC, or the countless dolls that were mercilessly sacrificed in Area AW, back to life. G36's status, as well as WA and the dolls of Echelon 8 would also remain questionable for various reasons.

But most importantly - at the end of the day, G36's Master would still be beyond her reach.

Still, rather than deflate MP40's joy, G36 wore a practiced smile and replied,

"I hope so too, MP40-_fraulein_. I hope so too."

MP40 and G36 carried on to the dark corner of the warehouse where they found two dummies of the brawny, Amazon-like M2HB were posted on guard duty. The M2HBs wielded their heavy, menacing machine guns without breaking a sweat and loomed over the smaller, scrawnier MP40. The native MP quickly showed the dummies her green military police armband and then G36's shackled hands - as per the MP's handbook.

With that, the two dummies backed down and returned to their post, letting G36 and MP40 on through.

They reached two hastily-built hovels of hollow blocks and galvanized steel. MP40 brought her ward over to the door of the hovel on the left and unlocked it. She then proceeded to unshackle G36 and usher her inside.

MP40 then stepped out again and bid the veteran maid farewell,

"See you tomorrow, G36-senpai! Or rather, see you in a few hours... ahehehe~!"

"_Guten abend, MP40-fraulein_."

G36 closed the door of her hovel, turned on the light of the single hanging lantern with a pull of a string and then proceeded to change into a simple, white nightgown. She then turned off the light and retired to her spartan cot beside her cramped hovel's high, steel-barred window.

When she did so, she noticed that the light from her neighbor's hovel was still on. So, the veteran maid laid down on her back and knocked on the galvanized steel section of her wall then called,

"_Guten abend, Walther-fraulein_."

"Oh, _guten abend, G36_." replied WA's muffled voice from behind the wall, "You're back late."

G36 scoffed and shot back,

"This is normal for me. You are the one who is staying up late, _Walther-fraulein_."

"Fair enough." WA replied with a chuckle, "By the way - Ribey liked the food you saved for her."

"Really?" G36 hummed, "That's good. I'm glad she liked it."

A moment of silence passed between them before G36 asked again,

"So - why are you still up, _Walther-fraulein_? Having trouble sleeping?"

"Hmm… I guess you could say that, G36." WA replied through the wall, "Things have started moving again - ever since Commander Gentiane got here. I was just about ready to give up, you know - but having Commander Gentiane here sparked something. At least, that's what I want to believe."

"I saw Commander Gentiane at the feast today. I can see what you mean." G36 answered fondly, "She walked into a den of vicious wolves and walked out unscathed. Drunk - but unscathed."

"I know, right?" WA wholeheartedly agreed.

"At the very least… The Master would be happy that you, her protege, are optimistic again, Walther-fraulein."

"I believe 'defiant' is a better word to describe it, G36. The sooner we can close this case, the better."

"I guess that's true." G36 conceded, "Oh, and by the way - speaking of the case - the Warden has a new order for you, Walther-fraulein."

"A new order?"

"_Ja_. Miss Gentiane will be announcing her findings tomorrow at lunch service. The Militärpolizei dolls will all be there - along with the five of us. Suomi-fraulein, AUG-fraulein, Ribey-fraulein, yourself and I."

"Is that so? Well - what does that tiny dominatrix want from me this time, G36?"

"She wants you to help me serve at the lunch service. MP40-fraulein will be helping me as well."

"That's all?"

"As far as I know, _ja_."

Another moment of silence passed before WA agreed,

"Sure, why not."

"I see - that's good to hear, Walther-_fraulein_."

G36 then closed her eyes and pulled up her rough blanket up to her shoulders and said,

"In that case, I will go on ahead and rest up. Don't stay up too late."

"Hah, I won't."

"_Träum süß_, Walther-fraulein."

"_Träum süß_, G36."

After that, the tired G36 drifted off to sleep. The light coming from WA's hovel turned off as well. However, a different light replaced that of her hovel's bland, hanging lamp.

It was a dim light that came from a small device that WA kept tucked beneath her pillow - the smartphone that Springfield left with her on the day that she left.

WA reached under her pillow and took out the smartphone to see what the fuss was about. She then watched the smartphone boot up on its own and then flash an ominous message:

"This device has been unlocked. Good evening, Commander Elias."

"...what in the world…!?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

Residential Quarters

Outside Dormitory 1

In the empty hallway of the posh Residential Quarters, the Warden PPK was calling her beloved Commander through her earpiece. She pressed on her earpiece and spoke with a sweet, loving tone,

"_Guten abend, meine liebe._ I have wonderful news for you. Commander Gentiane has exceeded my expectations. It appears she is on the brink of closing this case for good - as expected of a G&K Elite."

The petite maid doll rested her arms on a windowsill in the hallway and looked up to the moon in the cloudless sky as she continued her report,

"With the way things are going, we can just leave the rest of the investigation in her hands. The Militärpolizei and I can go back home tomorrow afternoon - isn't that wonderful? Hehe - and we won't even have to proceed with..."

PPK then stood in silence as her Commander cut her off and started berating her. The Warden tried to calm her Commander down, but she simply could not talk back to him. Once PPK's Commander had said his piece, the Warden noted with a grim tone,

"The other Commanders are in agreement, then…? I see. I understand. That's a shame. We've passed the point of no return."

The Commander then continued to speak, giving the Warden her instructions. PPK simply nodded and concluded,

"Understood, _meine liebe._ Operation Unsavory will proceed as planned. For the glory of Griffon."

**To Be Continued**


	6. Sixth Entry: Search Warrant - Part II

**Author's Notes:** Happy New Year everyone! It's been a great journey writing this series so far - and I'm happy to say that Unsavory will soon be coming to a close! We're at the endgame now and I hope you all enjoy the story as we reach the conclusion.

I also wanted to thank everyone who's commented so far. I take your comments into consideration and they help me put things into perspective sometimes. I'm happy to hear your thoughts about the story too, so please feel free to speak your mind!

That said, here's to a great 2020 - and a (hopefully) bright future for Station 56586!

Elias

* * *

February 5, 2063 - Late Evening

Administrative Wing

M14 carried a small paper bag as she strode through the Administrative Wing hallway that evening. She walked briskly through the center of the corridor until she turned a corner and came face to face with a crowd of her foreign MP colleagues - all of whom were heading in the opposite direction.

Her foreign colleagues were all leisurely sauntering over to the former Cafe Springfield, too engrossed in their idle chatter to notice M14. So, the twin-tailed American rifle doll clutched her paper bag, held it close to her heart like a precious treasure and instinctively veered to her right.

As she was weaving through that river of dolls, she heard the foreign MPs talking about how excited they were fort evening's feast - as well as the chance to meet the esteemed Commander Gentiane of 794 in person.

The stream of MPs thinned out before long as the crowd came to pass. However, once she had cleared that crowd, M14 encountered a pair of dolls that she didn't want to see that day: Grizzly Mk. V and WA.

The frizzy-haired American handgun doll and her handcuffed German ward noticed M14 emerging from the crowd. Grizzly had a bright expression as usual and greeted M14 as she normally did. WA, on the other hand, wore a more cautious expression.

The red-haired German doll seemed to take her time to measure her words. She knew just how large the distance between her and M14 had grown ever since the Tasteless Incident, so she hesitated to speak.

By the time that WA managed to find her words, however, M14 had already passed them by and disappeared into the heart of the Administrative Wing - heading towards her destination that evening.

The brig.

* * *

**Unsavory**

_Sixth Entry: Search Warrant - Part II_

* * *

Once upon a time, before the events of the Third World War, the walled complex that would become the home base of Station 56586 was part of a Maximum Security Prison in the Belarusian town of Brest near the Polish border. The complex was heavily damaged during the war and was eventually acquired by G&K as a Command Post for their Stations in the newly-formed Area S05.

Many parts of the complex that were damaged beyond repair were demolished outright, but a number of structures - just like the Administrative Wing, the warehouses and prison cells attached to it - were restored to working condition.

M14 regarded the labyrinthine layout of the Administrative Wing and the interrogation rooms that flanked her with a scoff. Even though months have passed since Station 56586 moved from the idyll S09 to the more urban S05, M14 still couldn't get used to the place. After all, she thought it was some sort of sick, foreboding joke that the place she had to call home was literally a prison.

With a sigh, M14 dispelled her thoughts and found the door to Isolation Block K, the underground brig tucked away near the heart of the Administrative Wing labyrinth. It was a place that once housed the worst criminals in the Belarussian correctional system. M14 couldn't even imagine what sort of inhumane things were done in that Pre-War dungeon, but she steeled her mechanical heart and carried on.

Two Lee Enfield dummies stood guard by the doors to the Isolation Block K stairwell. Both of them were armed with their namesake rifles and they noticed M14 approaching.

The closest dummy to M14 held up its hand and ordered,

"Halt. This is a restricted area. Please identify yourself and state your destination."

The first dummy approached M14 while the second held its rifle at the ready.

Unfazed, M14 showed the dummy the green MP armband pinned to the sleeve of her tan jacket and answered,

"037-56568 - M14. Military Police auxiliary - number 26. I'm heading for Isolation Block K, Cell 11."

The dummies regarded the armband and processed her identity. After a short while, the stairwell door gave off a heavy metal click and the two dummies stood down to salute M14.

The twin-tailed doll dutifully returned the gesture, stepped through the unlocked door and into Isolation Block K.

M14 descended down the stairwell and followed the Belarusian writings on the wall towards the cells. She found the eleventh cell at the end of the underground hall and knocked on its secure metal door. Lights flickered on inside the cell and its sleepy occupant appeared behind the window of bulletproof glass.

It was the captured SF ringleader Architect.

Architect's long, dark purple hair was unkempt and undone when she appeared behind the glass. However, she perked up immediately and her bright pink eyes sparkled when she saw her visitor.

The captive ringleader ducked out of view before popping up again - this time with her hair done in a hastily-made side-tail. She then flashed twin peace signs and greeted,

"Twin-tails! You came to see me again! Second time today - lucky~! Do you miss me or something?"

"Shut up, baka-bomber." M14 replied with a dismissive air, "I'm just here to deliver your evening rations. That's all."

M14 pushed a button that opened up a slot in the cell door with a hiss of hydraulics. She then reached into the paper bag and pulled out some of its contents: a plastic-wrapped G&K ration pack and a small aluminum can of soda.

Architect watched the door slot with anticipation as M14 handed the items over. The ringleader then cheered,

"This is a different menu from lunch, huh? Oh - and you got me Dr. Zepper again too! Hehe - you're really looking out for me, huh?."

M14 sighed and closed the slot as she explained,

"I just grabbed whatever I could get my hands on when Mosin Nagant wasn't looking. Don't read too much into it."

Architect then held up the can of soda for M14 to see and grinned,

"Ehehe~ I still appreciate it though. You're making all this effort to come and see me - even bringing me soda on top of a standard ration~! Just admit that you came to see me already~! I won't judge!"

M14 pouted at Architect and wound up like a coiled spring, ready to retort. However, M14's stomach suddenly grumbled and her face promptly blushed red with embarrassment.

The prisoner, on the other hand, smirked before she burst into laughter.

At that point, M14 couldn't save face anymore. She had no choice but to admit defeat.

So, she broke away from Architect's mischievous gaze and admitted,

"I guess I can have my dinner too while I'm here. I've got my own ration and everything - and it's not like you get any visitors… or neighbors for that matter."

A tinge of emotion then spilled into M14's voice as she still tried to put on airs,

"And maybe - just maybe - I wouldn't mind having someone else to talk with for a change."

Architect watched M14's back through the glass. Even though she couldn't see the auxiliary MP's face, she had an idea of what was going on through her head. So, Architect opened up her can of soda and played along,

"Fine by me, twin-tails. So then - what can this humble SF ringleader do for the 'War Goddess' herself?"

M14 dusted off her skirt and then sat down on the concrete floor of the Isolation Block. She leaned back against the door of Architect's cell, opened up her ration packet and scoffed,

"Hah. '_War Goddess_'. It feels like I haven't heard that in forever."

Architect likewise sat down in her cell with her back against her door and opened her packet as well while she replied,

"That's strange. Isn't that what you called yourself all the time?"

"It's just a stupid nickame I made for myself with… with a friend." M14 started with hesitation, "I called myself that as a joke, but my friend seemed to really like it. So - I decided to keep it."

"Sounds like you and this 'friend' of yours are really close." Architect mused, "Why'd you stop calling yourself that, then. Did something happen between the two of you?"

A shadow formed over M14's eyes as she took a moment of silence. After that pause, M14 answered somberly,

"You know FNC, right? She was the one who knocked you out after we captured your castle."

"Of course. How could I forget someone who beat the crap out of me?" Architect started venomously, "But the last time I saw her was… she was..."

When Architect realized what she was about to say, her tone softened and she fell silent.

The last time she saw FNC was right there in Isolation Block K. The Belgian doll was dead and was in the white-haired Springfield's arms.

Before Architect could choose her words more wisely, M14 continued her story,

"FNC was my dearest friend - maybe even my only real friend - and now she's dead. Permanently dead. Her neural cloud backups were erased and then she was killed in cold blood… by Springfield."

"Springfield?" Architect repeated.

"Yeah… the former adjutant of this place." M14 spat, "A traitor to Griffin - through and through."

M14's story was different from what Architect remembered - especially because she saw Springfield and FNC with her own eyes. She spoke with Springfield and learned about her plans to leave G&K to find Dreamer. All the while, Springfield carried FNC with great, motherly care.

A cold-blooded murder wouldn't have held her victim with such wholehearted warmth.

At the same time, Architect also knew how fiercely and unquestioningly loyal FNC was to Springfield. She figured that this must have been a side of FNC that M14 wasn't able to see - or rather, a side that M14 did not have the chance to learn about. Knowing this, Architect didn't have the heart to interrupt the grieving, twin-tailed doll.

So, she stayed silent as M14 continued,

"None of this has sunk in yet. I sometimes wish that I'd wake up and FNC-chan would still be here in the base. We'd go to the old cafe. I'll have my super-sweet coffee - and she'll have her fancy Belgian hot chocolate that I can't pronounce the name of for the life of me. Heh, it would be a fun time..."

She then brought out a carton of chocolate milk, opened it and then took a fond sip as she added,

"I miss that girl's dorky smile - especially when she finds a chocolate bar in her ration packet. She was easily excitable - and sort of a brat - but she was charming that way. We got into all sorts of mischief together - so much so that we got in trouble often with Wawa. But I digress…"

M14 took another sip and then reiterated,

"What I'm trying to say is… FNC-chan and I were always there for each other - through thick and thin. We relied on each other when things went bad and... when I'm with her, I sort of felt like I was more than just a Tactical Doll. Know what I'm saying, baka-bomber?"

Architect gulped down her soda and allowed herself to reminisce as well,

"I know that feeling, twin-tails. I have a friend like that too in SF. Gager - I don't think you've met her. She was busy fighting that pink-haired Israeli doll - at least that was the last intel she sent my way. But if you did fight Gager, you probably wouldn't be in one piece. She's pretty good with her sword after all."

"Heh. As if i'd let SF scum cut me down…" M14 proudly scoffed.

"Well, I would have paid to see that battle~!" Architect insisted, "Long story short, Gager and I were close as could be. We always went on missions together - and your so-called Operation Arctic Warfare was no different. But we got split up, Agent and Dreamer pulled the rug from under my feet - and here I am now, talking to the 'enemy'."

M14 hummed as she thought about Architect's story. She then sipped her chocolate milk and tasted it spreading through her mouth. That memory, paired with the sweet taste, soured her expression as she empathized,

"Looks like you and I both drew the short end of the stick, huh? FNC-chan and I… we were an unstoppable team too… but I have to accept that she's gone."

The twin-tailed doll hunched forward and hugged her knees while she admitted,

"I'm not blind. I know that she's gone - and I'm doing my damned best to try and move on. I haven't told anyone else yet, but this is why I joined the Military Police. I tried to do my part to keep this doomed station together. I thought that if I kept my hands busy, I'd eventually forget about FNC-chan…"

She then laid her hand over her heart and winced with anguishing pain,

"But she's still here! Her memory won't let me go… and I can't seem to let go of her either."

"... twin-tails."

M14 gripped her carton of chocolate milk tightly and gritted her teeth with frustration,

"I'm trying to move on… but that stupid Wawa! She's still... She's still going on like an idiot - talking about how Springfield is the victim. She's talking about how Commander Elias is the bad guy and how Springfield loved the station and… I can't stand it! How can she lie through her teeth like that? Everybody knows it's the other way around! It's in the official reports!"

"Official reports…?" Architect asked with disbelief.

Just how badly misinformed was G&K HQ? Architect could only wonder.

The twin-tailed doll sighed and confirmed with dejection,

"Yeah - it's in the official reports. Commander Gentiane - this hotshot girl from an elite station - is here to finalize HQ's decision… but she's delaying the verdict. It's fueling Wawa's stupid delusion. Wawa must be thinking that Commander Gentiane can change the official reports somehow - or find something that simply isn't there."

M14 clenched her fist and angrily slammed it on the concrete floor,

"Don't they understand it? FNC-chan is gone. Springfield is a traitor and a murderer - so she's good as dead. That said, we should just dismantle this station, get rid of the bad apples affected by Parapluie and then move on. Wouldn't that be the best for everyone?"

Architect closed her eyes and hummed inquisitively. She then gave M14 her unfiltered thoughts,

"You want to dismantle this station - just so that you can move on? Hate to say it, twin-tails, but that's rich. That's rich coming from someone who hasn't moved at all."

M14 suddenly crushed the empty carton of milk in her hand and growled,

"What did you say!? Don't tell me that you're siding with Wawa on this…? You don't know the slightest thing about my situation, and…"

Architect, however, opened her eyes and calmly cut M14 off,

"Twin-tails. Listen to me. I know your situation better than you think I do. I can say this because I'm the same as you. I haven't moved on - and I'm sure as hell that I won't be moving on anytime soon."

M14 quickly picked herself up from the floor, glared at Architect through the windowed door and demanded,

"Are you telling me that I should chase impossible fantasies, baka-bomber? We're at war with SF, you know. Once this case wraps up - one way or another - I won't have time to waste on wishful thinking."

"That may be so, twin-tails. But let me ask you this."

Architect likewise stood up and faced M14 through the windowed slit on the cell door.

"If you had the chance to reach for that impossible fantasy - a chance to turn your wishful thinking into reality - would you do it?"

"That's dumb." M14 argued sharply.

"And I'm a dumb doll from Sangvis Ferri. I still wish for the day that I get to see Gager again - even though I'm trapped in here… so answer my question, twin-tails."

M14 lowered her head in defeat and admitted,

"I… I don't know…"

"Sooner or later, you will have to make a decision like this. I did - and look at where that brought me. I'm the raving lunatic lock in this block - I'm the one locked up in here as a prisoner of war, but I haven't given up hope. You, however..."

Architect's bright pink eyes met with M14's golden brown as she reminded,

"You are still in control of your destiny - and you still have a home to return to. For now."

M14 furrowed her brow, but she couldn't find the words to retort. She couldn't argue against Architect at all - and she didn't like it.

Defeated, she lowered her head, picked up her ration packet and made her way out of the Isolation Block. She then turned back to Architect one last time and spoke flatly,

"Enjoy your dinner, Architect. You will be transferred to HQ tomorrow, so consider this the last time we'll ever see each other again. Good night."

With that, M14 stepped out of the Isolation Block and the sliding doors closed behind her. Architect watched her jailor storm out with a concerned gaze as she mused,

"I wonder if I went too far…"

Dejected, Architect turned her attention to her ration pack and began eating alone.

As she was doing so, however, she heard an odd noise coming from the ventilation shaft that ran above the hallway outside her room. Architect watched the grills of the shaft and felt like something had been watching her on the other side.

By the time Architect turned to look up, however, that ominous presence was already gone.

* * *

February 6, 2063 - Late Morning

Cafe Springfield/Military Police HQ

Last call for the breakfast service was underway in the former Cafe Springfield as the full cadre of Military Police dolls was assembled there. All twenty-five foreign MPs and the five native auxiliaries - Negev, MP40, Grizzly, Welrod and M14 - were enjoying their meals together before their final noontime briefing with Commander Gentiane.

Once Gentiane's briefing was completed, the case of the Tasteless Incident would finally be closed and the foreign MP dolls could finally end their tour of duty in Station 56586. On the other hand, the auxiliaries would be able to get out of the odd limbo they have been in for the past two weeks.

Their nightmare was coming to a close, one way or another.

M14, the most senior of the auxiliary MPs, was sitting there in the center of the room with her fellow native auxiliaries. All of the fanfare and excitement in that room, however, was lost on the twin-tailed doll.

Rather than happiness or relief, M14 simply felt lost.

She found herself thinking about what was going to happen next when the day was done.

M14 looked back to the promise that the Warden PPK gave her when she joined the MPs. She was going to be drafted into PPK's station - and she was going to join the inevitable hunt for the rogue Springfield.

The promise that PPK gave her - that chance for sweet revenge against Springfield - was the fire that kept M14's mechanical heart going through her trials and tribulations. However, her conversation with Architect the previous evening cast doubt over her heart and threatened to smother that flame.

"_If you had the chance to reach for that impossible - a chance to turn your wishful thinking into reality - would you do it?_"

Architect's question kept M14 up all night. She couldn't sleep well at all because of it.

Even now, just hours away from earning her chance for revenge, M14 still didn't have an answer to Architect's question.

While the twin-tailed doll was lost in her thoughts, she suddenly felt a hand grab her shoulder and then shake her from her rut. M14 jolted back to the present and wondered what was going on.

It was Negev shaking her up. When the Israeli machine gun doll finally had her attention, she whispered with urgency,

"M14 - hey! Get up. Miss PPK and Miss Lee are speaking."

M14 realized that all the other MPs were already standing up, so she sprung up from her seat and stood at attention. She then found Warden PPK and Vice Warden Lee Enfield standing together before their wards.

Lee Enfield placed her hands behind her back and then elegantly gave her preamble,

"Esteemed colleagues. As Commander Gentiane graciously shared with us last night, today will be the day that we can finally return home. After today, we can hold our heads high and proudly tell our Commanders that we have accomplished our mission with flying colours and that we have brought honour to our stations."

The Vice Warden, however, swiftly changed her tone and reminded,

"Keep in mind, however, that the day is not yet done - and we are still the Military Police enforcing the lockdown of Station 56586. Please continue to perform your duties with devotion until Commander Gentiane gives us our leave."

When Lee Enfield said this, M14 and the rest of the Military Police saluted her and replied all at once,

"Yes, ma'am!"

Lee Enfield returned the salute and then handed the floor over to the petite Warden PPK. The small German handgun doll cleared her throat and then bluntly gave her orders,

"Roll call time. Military Police dolls zero-one to twenty-five will be in charge of security. All of us have the authority to use our full suites of Dummy Links and live ammunition. We won't leave the security of this debriefing to chance."

M14 furrowed her brow when she heard this. Having all twenty-five foreign MPs sounded like an excessive amount of force to her for a simple security detail. However, the American rifle doll held her tongue.

Surely, M14 told herself, PPK had her reasons for making that decision after all.

While M14 was contemplating PPK's first order, the Warden turn her eyes towards M14's table and addressed,

"Auxiliaries twenty-six to thirty, you will be armed escorts today. Negev will escort G36. Grizzly Mk. V will escort Suomi. Welrod Mk. II will escort AUG. MP40 will escort Ribeyrolles. Then, M14 will escort WA2000. Commander Gentiane has requested their presence at the briefing, after all, so make sure they are at their best behavior."

As soon as she heard her assignment, M14 angrily clenched her hands into fists. Of all the dolls she could be assigned to, it had to be WA.

She could barely hide her displeasure.

With that, PPK and Lee Enfield dismissed the Military Police. The dolls all sat down and got back to their breakfast.

To M14's right, Negev sat cross-legged and sipped on her coffee with delight as the Israeli doll mused,

"We got the short end of the stick, huh M14? Those troublemakers are always a handful."

"Yeah…" The American replied flatly, recalling Architect's words once again, "Short end of the stick…"

Out of all of the auxiliaries, Negev was the one that M14 was closest to. The two of them weren't exactly close before the Tasteless incident, but their disdain for Springfield's betrayal and their thirst for revenge brought them together. The two of them were also keen on currying favor with their foreign MP counterparts.

More than that, M14 respected how Negev could speak her mind freely. At times when M14 held her tongue or second-guessed herself, Negev would speak her honest thoughts about revenge.

When M14's brown eyes met with Negev's pink, the Israeli doll wore a mischievous smirk. Then, Negev whispered a joke,

"Hey, M14. Want to trade assignments? I can rough up the traitor WA for you before lunch if you want - and I can make it look like an accident. I'm a specialist, after all~! Unless you want to do that yourself."

M14 didn't reply - and her lack of enthusiasm finally caught Negev's attention. So, Negev commented,

"That's odd, M14. I thought you'd be more excited for this day. PPK-sama already talked to you about her plans after this case is closed, right?"

"I know, Negev. The two of us are going to join PPK-sama's station, and we will hunt the traitor Springfield and run her down like a dog. But…"

"But what…?" Negev asked.

M14 then looked down to the cafe table and thought out loud,

"What happens after we've destroyed the traitor? What happens to us then?"

Negev tilted her head with curiosity and answered,

"We'll just keep on serving PPK-sama and her station, of course. As for Grizzly, Welrod and MP40… well, Miss Lee Enfield was the one who chose them. They'll probably join her station too."

"That's it, huh? We're gonna keep fighting…" M14 spoke with uncertainty.

"Of course we'll keep fighting." Negev insisted, "We're Tactical Dolls. We're tools of war. Fighting is what we do best."

When Negev said this, M14 recalled what she told Architect about FNC the night before,

"_When I'm with her, I sort of felt like I was more than just a Tactical Doll_."

Just as M14 was about to reply, the petite PPK sauntered over to the auxiliaries' table. The domineering Warden then pulled up a chair and sat between Negev and M14 and spoke with them,

"Ah, my faithful auxiliaries. It's good to see the two of you here today. I hope the two of you have a good breakfast. After all, your assignments today will be tough - but I trust the two of you can handle it, yeah?"

"Yes ma'am." M14 and Negev said in unison.

"Good, good." PPK nodded happily, "Consider this to be your last test before I let the two of you join my station. Do your jobs well today and you will have the chance to annihilate the rogue M1903 Springfield: punish her in any way that you see fit~!"

"I"m looking forward to it, PPK-sama!" Negev answered enthusiastically.

PPK then turned to M14, so the twin-tailed doll spoke from the bottom of her frozen heart,

"I'm going to avenge FNC-chan, PPK-sama. Mark my words."

M14's declaration brought a smile to PPK's lips.

"I know you will, M14. I know you will."

* * *

Before Noon

Cafe Springfield Break Room

"... hey. Hey. HEY!"

WA2000 was in a panic as she found herself sandwiched between the veteran barmaid G36 and her eager apprentice MP40. All the while, the red-haired German rifle doll was being methodically stripped her down to her underwear.

At first, WA resisted parting ways with her clothes, but the tag team of G36 and MP40 overpowered her. The German rifle doll's long red hair flowed down like a waterfall behind her and her cheeks flushed bright red as she struggled, but MP40 held her down with surprising strength.

"Please hold still, Walther-fraulein…" G36 calmly urged as she whipped out a tape measure roll, "Otherwise, I won't be able to take your measurements."

"Eh~!?" WA yelped as she felt the cold tape measure spread over her warm skin.

"Ehehe, don't worry too much, WA-senpai~!" MP40 reassured with a bright grin, "G36-senpai did this to me too when she was making my new uniform!"

"_Ja._" G36 confirmed in a matter-of-factly tone, "And the Master did this to me before as well."

WA2000's blushing face grew warmer as she frantically stammered,

"S-Spring did…?"

The red-haired rifle doll then started imagining her runaway lover laying her hands on the calm and collected G36. Jealousy welled up in WA's mechanical heart when she suddenly felt G36 close the distance between them and then embrace her from behind. The German maid then whispered,

"Walther-fraulein. Would you have preferred to have the Master do this for you? Welcoming you into the cafe staff, that is."

WA shook her head and promptly insisted,

"That doesn't matter right now, G36. Let's just get this over with. The sooner we can get through this afternoon, the sooner we can wake up from this tasteless nightmare - and the sooner we can find Spring."

She then looked behind her shoulder to ask G36,

"You will help me find her, won't you?"

G36 closed her eyes and let go of WA as she answered firmly,

"_Nat__ü__rlich, _Walther-fraulein. I desire nothing less - that's why we must get through today without a hitch."

She then rolled the tape measure and reported with relief,

"_Wünderbar_. I've taken your measurements. Thankfully, my spare uniform should fit you well enough. I won't need to do any major tailoring before lunch service - just some minor adjustments for your height. And your chest."

"Uuuu…" WA self-consciously compared her chest to G36's, but she just decided to hold her tongue.

When WA was finally freed from her German doll sandwich, there was a knock on the door of the break room. The three dolls watched the door open and the grim figure of M14 appeared.

The American rifle doll regarded the stripped-down WA with indifference and asked,

"Are you guys done playing house here? We don't have a lot of time before we get this show on the road."

"Oh~ we've just finished, M14-senpai!" MP40 said, speaking as an auxiliary MP, "WA-senpai should be ready in a jiffy!"

While MP40 was speaking, G36 brought one of her spare cafe frocks and aprons for WA. The barmaid then turned to M14 and calmly reported,

"Walther-fraulein will be ready to perform her duties soon. She will be personally serving Commander Gentiane today, ja?"

"That's right." M14 confirmed, folding her arms as she watched G36 and MP40 help WA get dressed, "PPK-sama said that Commander Gentiane personally requested that you be there to witness her announcement - so what better way to do that than being her waitress for the afternoon?"

"Whatever gets that tiny dominatrix off my case…" WA whispered beneath her breath.

"What was that…?" M14 snapped.

"Nothing." WA tactfully redirected, "I just hope that Commander Gentiane's announcement will finally clear things between us."

M14 scoffed and retorted coldly,

"Hmph. We'll see, WA. We'll see."

She then turned towards MP40 and reminded,

"Don't forget about your assignment today either, MP40."

"Of course~!" MP40 said with unfaltering cheer.

M14 heaved a sigh, turned around and left the three dolls alone in the break room.

* * *

Early Afternoon

Former Cafe Springfield Dining Area

When the clock struck twelve that afternoon, M14 watched the usual patrons of the lunch service trickle into the former cafe. The twenty-five military police dolls brought their weapons with them to their seats and sat together at their usual tables.

The vociferous Warden PPK, as expected, sat at the heart of the cafe and surrounded herself with her most trusted lieutenants: the eager pair of M2HB and Mosin Nagant and her reliable Vice Warden Lee Enfield.

After the foreign MPs were settled in, the unusual patrons started arriving next.

Grizzly and Welrod Mk. II entered the cafe with great hesitation. The two auxiliaries made it a point to avoid the cafe whenever they could, but they had no excuse to skip out that afternoon. The handgun doll duo escorted their wards - the shackled Suomi and AUG - into the cafe and quietly followed their orders for now.

When the two handgun dolls approached M14 by, they greeted her with small smiles. M14 replied with a lukewarm smile of her own as they passed her by. Grizzly and Welrod were good friends of hers when they were all still in Echelon 1, M14 recalled. After the Tasteless Incident however, their relationship was strained.

Even though the three of them were MP auxiliaries, their busy schedules prevented M14 from having the chance to bridge the gap that had grown between them.

Suomi and AUG, on the other hand, were only acquaintances of M14 before the Tasteless Incident. All she knew about them was that they were quite loyal to Springfield - even after everything that happened - and that the two of them were oddballs who kept to themselves. Knowing that, M14 was more than happy to steer clear of them.

The next doll to arrive was MP40.

The German submachine gun doll pushed the wheelchair of her ward - the injured Ribeyrolles. MP40 was already wearing her maid attire as if it was second nature for her. The frail French AR doll, on the other hand was covered up in a flannel blanket from the waist down and wore a matching shawl over her shoulders to hide her missing arms from the prying eyes of the crowd.

Just like Suomi and AUG, M14 thought, she wasn't familiar with either of the two. M14 only ever talked to Ribeyrolles whenever she had scheduled maintenance checkups. MP40, on the other hand, was closer to FNC than to her since the two of them ran logistics missions together for a while.

So, MP40 and Ribeyrolles nodded politely to M14 when they passed by and she returned the gesture.

Ribeyrolles, AUG and Suomi were brought over to the far corner of the room where their armed escorts sat with them. Once they were seated, MP40 promptly hurried over to the kitchen to help G36 prepare the finishing touches for lunch service.

Moments later, the last cadre of patrons arrived in the cafe - Commander Gentiane and her adjutant Super Shorty.

M14 rose up from her seat as Gentiane passed by and gave her a respectful salute. The female Commander saluted back with a confident smile on her lips and carried on towards her table near the cafe projector.

Once everyone in the room had found their seats, Commander Gentiane's briefing session finally got underway.

…

Commander Gentiane began the afternoon with a preamble that seemed to drag on forever. There were official statements and hoops of red tape that she went through while her adjutant Super Shorty prepared the cafe's projector.

As the female commander droned on and on, M14 caught herself starting to zone out. The twin-tailed doll shook her head to wake herself up. Eventually, she decided to pass the time by scoping out the room again.

Her golden brown eyes shot towards WA who was standing at the sidelines with G36 and MP40. The red-haired German rifle doll seemed uncomfortable and overly-conscious about wearing the barmaid frock that G36 modified for her. However, WA still dutifully waited on Commander Gentiane as she had been instructed.

Before long, Gentiane's preamble came to an end and she let Super Shorty take the stage. That gave WA a chance to hurry over to Gentiane's desk and then take her order. M14 watched the two of them chat briefly before Gentiane brought out what looked like an empty packet of Hope cigarettes.

Was Gentiane asking for more cigarettes, perhaps? It made M14 wonder if they even had cigarettes in storage.

While M14 thought about who else could have been smokers in her station, MP40 came over to her table with a bright smile. The apprentice maid offered her the menu, but M14 wasn't exactly a picky eater. So instead, she just asked MP40 to get her whatever Commander Gentiane was getting.

MP40 gracefully nodded and returned minutes later with a plate of mini French butter croissants and a cup for coffee. She set the plate down and poured M14 her coffee while asking with a smile,

"Sugar or milk, senpai?"

"Both." M14 said flatly, "Just a splash of milk - and three lumps of sugar. No - actually - make it four."

"Four lumps of sugar?" MP40 second-guessed, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm totally sure, MP40."

"Very well."

MP40 topped off the coffee with milk and sugar and asked,

"I didn't know you liked your coffee this sweet, senpai."

M14 leaned back against her chair and casually explained,

"FNC accidentally made me sugary coffee from our rations as a prank back when we were in S09. She called it the "M14 Special". She was supposed to put in salt instead of sugar, but that brainlet mixed up the packets. Because of that, I ended up liking my coffee this way - and I've had it like this ever since. After all…"

Her voice then weakened into a fond, longing whisper,

"It reminds me of her…"

"What was that, senpai?"

"Oh, nothing." M14 waved MP40 away, "Thanks for the coffee."

MP40 shrugged and carried on serving the rest of the dolls in the cafe.

When M14 held her special coffee, she started to reminisce. The last time she made coffee that sweet, she was sitting by the entrance of Camp PNR - the point of no return - atop the mountains of Area AW.

Back then, she had a lot going on through her mind too. Moreover, she was waiting for FNC and her Echelon 8 to make it through the snowstorm and reach the summit.

On that fateful day, at the outskirts of Camp PNR, M14 and FNC enjoyed their last meal and their last quiet moment together. That memory cast a shadow over M14's eyes and she felt her heart starting to sink once more.

It made her realize the fact that she had been trying to deny. FNC had been on her mind for quite some time - even before the Tasteless Incident.

After Operation Arctic Warfare took place, she and FNC lost touch somehow. M14 always wished she understood why.

While FNC and M14 were eating together at Camp PNR, the tired, haunted Belgian doll promised to tell her everything when they returned home. M14, on the other hand, promised to protect FNC and make sure that the both of them made it home safe and sound.

The two friends already planned things out in their heads. FNC would have her fancy hot chocolate and M14 would have her sweet coffee right there in the Cafe Springfield.

Fate, however, would be cruel to them both - and neither of them were able to fulfil their promises.

These unkept promises lingered over M14 like ghosts. After her uncomfortable chat with Architect last night roused, those ghosts became restless.

As M14 was lamenting her situation, the lights in the cafe dimmed. Then, the cafe's projector turned on and caught M14's attention. She turned towards the screen and saw the visual feed of a certain doll displayed on the projector screen.

Then, the happy-go-lucky voice of that doll played on the speakers. M14's heart skipped a beat as soon as she recognized it.

"FNC-chan…!?" M14 gasped.

There was no doubt in M14's mind. She was hearing the voice of her dearest friend - the lively friend she remembered from before Operation Arctic Warfare.

The teaspoon that M14 had been holding slipped from her and fell to the floor with a metallic rattle.

Raging seas of raw emotion that had welled up in M14's mechanical heart brought tears to the sides of M14's eyes. The restless ghosts that lingered over M14 threatened to break the dam that she had forced herself to build and shield herself from the pain.

Then, she heard the earnest declaration of FNC to Commander Elias.

"_If there's anything I can do for Springfield-oneesama, I'll do it. Tell me, Commander. What do you want me to do?_"

'Springfield again?' M14 thought.

FNC's earnest devotion to Springfield crushed M14's heart. She always knew that her best friend adored Springfield - the doll who saved her from certain death. However, hearing this straight from FNC's neural cloud felt like insult added to injury.

Moments later, FNC's vision showed Commander Elias wearing a cryptic, calculating smile. It was a smile that was quite different from the warm one that M14 saw him wear for her - and for everyone else at the base.

Then, the enigmatic commander then asked with a sugarcoated voice,

"_Would you fight for me on the front lines again, FNC?_"

With that, the wheels of FNC's tragedy were set in motion - and all M14 could do was watch.

* * *

As the visual data from FNC's neural cloud played on the projector screen, Super Shorty began sharing the findings of their organization in detail. The petite investigator provided commentary about the scenes depicted in the video as they played out behind her.

Thirty minutes of graphic, incriminating evidence of atrocious war crimes were presented in that way. They were war crimes that FNC was forced to commit at Commander Elias' behest. With every inhumane sortie that took place, FNC sank deeper and deeper into depravity.

Watching these scenes froze M14's aching heart. She was completely helpless as she watched her dearest friend's agony.

As if that wasn't enough, M14 soon learned the reason why FNC willingly marched into hell in the way she did. She heard the threat from the devil himself.

Commander Elias told FNC that if she refused to do as he said, she would be dismantled and M14 would be put in her place.

This was FNC's line in the sand. FNC did not want Commander Elias to lay a filthy hand on M14.

So, FNC bargained with the devil - and sold her soul for M14's sake.

Gasps of shock and disdain erupted all around the cafe as they saw FNC commit her crimes for Commander Elias first hand. They saw all of the dolls that were sacrificed as cannon fodder, incinerated and torn apart by Jupiter Cannon fire. They heard the sugar-coated lies that FNC was forced to speak to lead those dolls to their doom. They witnessed how FNC manipulated the eager MP40's who all volunteered to be her faithful lieutenant in battles they weren't meant to win.

From the sidelines, a speechless G36 watched the screen with utter disbelief as she finally understood the secrets that her Master had been hiding from her. On the other hand, the horrified MP40 wept bitterly for the sisters that she didn't know she had lost in countless one-sided massacres.

Commander Gentiane somberly watched the reactions of the dolls as she smoked a cigarette, while Super Shorty turned away from the wanton carnage altogether.

Despite all of this, no matter how faithfully FNC served Commander Elias, her obedience was repaid with betrayal.

FNC was defeated by a Jupiter Cannon and the Belgian doll was left for dead - until Springfield found her.

And the rest was history.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The dimmed lights returned to normal in the Cafe as the half-hour reel of evidence reached its end. Commander Gentiane stood up from her seat with a newly lit cigarette in her mouth.

She took a puff of her cigarette and then addressed the shocked crowd in the cafe,

"This is just a snippet of the things I've found during my investigation. However, I wanted to share with you all the salient facts of the matter. It is true that 036-56586, the rogue Springfield of this station, murdered Commander Elias. However, Springfield did not kill FNC as initially reported."

The female Commander paused to clear her throat before she continued,

"Furthermore, I have evidence to suggest that Commander Elias violated G&K bylaws and sent one thousand eight-hundred and eighty-eight Tactical Dolls on suicide missions. 070-56586, the deceased FNC of this station, was coerced into becoming an accessory to this crime - with the purpose of embezzling G&K resources and…"

Gentiane suddenly stopped again and coughed twice, but willed herself to carry on,

"Ahem… and among other things… I have accounted for some… missing items belonging to Commander Elias. Two notable items are… guh… the .38 Detective Special revolver issued to him and… ungh… his s-smartphone... device."

At that point, Gentiane coughed again. She covered her mouth with her hand, but she shuddered in fright. She had coughed up blood!

Gentiane's vision blurred as the world around her seemed to spin. The cigarette that she had been smoking slipped from her lips and she blacked out before falling on the floor with a dull thud.

All of the dolls in the cafe watched with horror as Super Shorty rushed over to her commander's side. The petite adjutant promptly checked her vitals while one of her dummies brought a first aid kit. The rest of the dummies wielded their weapons and formed a defensive wall around Gentiane.

M14 froze in her seat, unable to believe her eyes as the incident unfolded before her. She then watched as Super Shorty picked up the cigarette and announced with a troubled voice,

"Commander Gentiane… she's… she's been poisoned."

**To Be Continued**


	7. Seventh Entry: Death Sentence

**Prologue**

Deafening silence hung over the Cafe Springfield that fateful afternoon.

M14 and the rest of the dolls gathered there watched with bated breaths as Super Shorty knelt down beside the collapsed Commander Gentiane.

A wall of three of Super Shorty's armed dummies formed a perimeter between the ailing Commander and the nervous crowd while a fourth dummy rushed to the scene with a first aid kit in one hand and a folding gurney in the other.

Shorty herself, on the other hand, focused on giving Gentiane emergency care and diagnosing just what in the world happened to her.

The petite shotgun doll went through the motions of first aid as the grandfather clock of the cafe ominously ticked seconds away. Her blue eyes then noticed the lit cigarette that had fallen off from Gentiane's lips and the situation finally became absolutely clear to her.

Shorty quickly rifled through the first aid kit and picked out a small brown bottle of a peculiar serum and a medicine dropper. She let a few drops of serum fall between Gentiane's pale, open lips. Then, the Commander coughed raspily and broke the silence in the cafe.

It was just the reaction that Shorty had been hoping for.

She brought the rest of the small serum bottle over to Gentiane's lips and carefully coaxed her to gulp it all down. Gentiane's breathing, although labored at first, eventually returned to normal.

Super Shorty then gave silent, electronic instructions to her fourth dummy and the dummy complied. The dummy packed up the first aid kit, deployed the folding gurney and started carting Commander Gentiane out of the Cafe - escorted by one of the armed dummies who broke away from the wall.

The adjutant adjusted her police cap, faced the crowd with a bitter scowl and then picked up the spent cigarette as she demanded,

"Tell me… which one of you fuckers did this!?"

Shorty's seething accusation, filled with hellfire and brimstone, rattled M14 to the core.

How could this have happened? Who would want to harm Commander Gentiane? Why would they want to harm her?

M14 had her reservations about Gentiane extending the investigation, but she never thought that anyone would target her for trying to find out the truth about the Tasteless Incident.

More than that, dolls are programmed to obey the basic rules of robotics. They are equipped with inhibitors that prevent them from even considering harming an allied doll - let alone a human being.

After the Tasteless Incident, however, M14 wondered if she was naive to still think that way.

As she was still lost in her thoughts, M14's golden brown eyes wandered and turned towards the bar counter of the cafe. Her eyes found WA2000, clad in the maid attire that had been re-tailored just for her that afternoon.

Then, M14's neural cloud started to swirl with rage.

M14's mechanical heart throbbed as waves of emotions that had been reawakened by the recording of FNC's thoughts were set ablaze like synthetic blood and oil. It was like a power surge that coursed through the hardware of her endoskeleton and overwhelmed her processors with raw, human emotion.

The drafted maid's name escaped her lips,

"Wa...wa…"

WA2000.

Wasn't she the one who served Commander Gentiane that afternoon? Wasn't she the one who served the tainted cigarettes?

Spurred by this realization, M14's body seemed to move on its own. She reached for her namesake rifle that she had kept by her seat and then crossed through the middle of the room.

Super Shorty's dummies sensed the aggression swelling in M14's mechanical heart and held their weapons at the ready. However, M14 paid the dummies no heed and passed them by as if they didn't exist.

All M14 could see was the crestfallen figure of WA2000 who realized that the twin-tailed doll was heading her way.

M14 closed the distance and gritted her teeth with disdain. She then lunged forward and shoved WA with the butt of her rifle, landing a solid hit on her former superior.

The strike knocked the dumbstruck WA off of her feet and she fell down on all fours on the wooden floor of the cafe. Before WA could even right herself or raise her head, M14 pressed the barrel of her rifle against the back of WA's neck - the spot that held the thin armor plate protecting WA's unique core.

M14 then pushed her rifle down on the back of WA's neck and accused,

"WA. You were the one who served Commander Gentiane this afternoon. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger and wipe you from the face of this earth!"

WA cowered where she knelt as she felt the cold steel of M14's barrel on her neck. The disgraced lieutenant stammered, begging M14 to listen to her. However, M14's patience had already run thin a long, long time ago.

M14 pushed down on WA's neck harder and roared,

"I've had enough of your bullshit! I should have killed you and Springfield when I had the chance! If I did, none of this would have happened!"

Seeing the flames of M14's fury firsthand, Super Shorty's own rage was dwarfed and grew cold in an instant. Her emotional burst of anger sparked that outrage, so she went after M14 to try and calm her down.

However, Shorty was beaten to the punch by the calm and commanding voice of Lee-Enfield.

"Lower your weapon, Miss M14."

The tall, regal Vice Warden walked over to M14's side and gently coaxed her to point the rifle away from WA's neck. She then moved to separate M14 from WA and chastised the auxiliary,

"This is not behaviour befitting of a peace officer, Miss M14."

M14 stubbornly gripped her rifle and argued,

"I don't care, Miss Lee! WA is clearly the one who gave Gentiane the cigarettes. She's the enemy... and she's here on her knees!"

Lee Enfield closed her eyes and continued with a diplomatic tone,

"That may be the case, but we are a provisional Military Police unit who serve at the pleasure of Griffon & Kryuger. We have been provided powers - but we also have responsibilities and procedures. Miss Walther must be questioned, of course, but this is not the place or time. So please. Kindly stand down and let us handle this."

M14 forced herself to steady her breath. She then begrudgingly flipped on the safety of her rifle and stepped aside as ordered.

Lee Enfield gave M14 a thankful nod before she turned around and addressed the troubled crowd,

"The poisoning of Commander Gentiane has left her unable to fulfill her duty as the interim officer of Station 56586. This incident will be treated as an assassination attempt and all necessary actions will be done to bring the assassins and their collaborators to justice. As such, PPK-sama will be taking over for Commander Gentiane until she is nursed back to health."

"Miss PPK will what…!?"

Super Shorty shot back with disbelief. She fearlessly approached the taller Lee, placed her hand over her modest chest and insisted,

"In case you've forgotten - I'm Commander Gentiane's adjutant here! What makes you think you have the right to just take control of the base like this!?"

Lee Enfield looked down on Super Shorty and flatly responded,

"I expect you to do so because you have no choice in the matter, Miss Super Shorty."

"What…!?" Shorty gasped.

Lee Enfield brought out her tablet device and brought up files from her documents as she explained,

"The bylaws of G&K regarding chain of command are clear. While you are indeed Commander Gentiane's adjutant du jure, Station 56586 is under lockdown and under the care of the provisional Military Police. That means that PPK-sama's rank is superior to all but Commander Gentiane herself in this base - and that includes you, Miss Super Shorty."

PPK now emerged from the crowd and joined the Vice Warden before Super Shorty. She then wore a haughty smirk as she rationalized,

"Miss Super Shorty - you are a dutiful doll, no? Surely, you understand what it is at stake here. First it was Commander Elias. Now, they're going after Commander Gentiane. This cycle of death and deception has to stop - so we need to work together. We're on the same team, aren't we?"

Super Shorty defiantly questioned,

"What in the world are you planning to do, PPK?"

The domineering, gothic lolita doll ran a hand through her long, flaxen hair and proudly replied,

"I'm doing what needs to be done. For the glory of Griffon!"

As PPK's hair spread out gracefully through the air behind her, she extended her hand to the side and barked the first of her orders,

"_Militärpolizei__!_ Arrest the rogue dolls this instant!"

At her command, Mosin Nagant, M2HB and the entire foreign contingent of Military Police mobilized. They picked up their weapons and surrounded the unarmed rogue dolls that were in attendance - G36, Ribeyrolles, Suomi, AUG and WA2000.

It all happened so quickly, so much so that M14 was surprised. It was almost as if the foreign MPs had been prepared to do something like this all along.

M14 watched as her foreign colleagues pointed their weapons at the unarmed rogues. The rogues were forced to raise up their hands and surrender to the overwhelming force. The armless Ribeyrolles, on the other hand, powerlessly sank into her seat and lowered her head in defeat.

PPK then turned towards M14 and gave her next command,

"Auxiliaries. Chain up the rogues again and then throw them into the brig for questioning. Everyone else, prepare to round up the other dolls of this station and sweep the base for evidence. They may still be collaborators hiding in the shadows."

M14 reached into the pocket of her jacket and took out the handcuffs as she had been told. However, those reinforced bands of steel felt unusually cold in her trembling hands.

For the first time since the Tasteless Incident, the fear in M14's heart was stronger than her resolve.

Negev, however, laid a hand on M14's shoulder.

"Come on now, M14. You heard our orders…"

The pink-haired Israeli squeezed M14's shoulder, urging her to do as they had been told.

While the organized, almost theatrical chaos unfolded in the cafe, Super Shorty faced PPK again and emphasized,

"I don't agree with your methods, PPK - but you are in charge of this Station, so I cannot argue against it. However - I want to make two things absolutely clear."

"And what are those, Miss Shorty?" PPK asked with a patronizing tone.

"First - if you step beyond the lines of our laws, your authority will be null and void." Shorty threatened, glaring into the haughty PPK's eyes, "And secondly… I'm in charge of taking care of Commander Gentiane and I do not want anyone - ANYONE - to get in my way. Got it?"

"But of course." PPK answered with a cryptic smile, "We are in agreement, then."

As Shorty and PPK were about to end their argument, however, M14 heard an unusual scamper of metallic steps coming from above. M14 raised her eyes up to the exposed ventilation shaft and found the faint shimmer of red light coming from the grills.

PPK saw the faint red light too and the haughty expression on her face melted away in an instant, replaced by stark fear. After all, she knew what that light was.

The Warden whipped out her namesake handgun, pointed at the ventilation grills and screamed in panic,

"Dinergate! Dinergate _über uns_!"

PPK then started shooting at the grills and the faint red light disappeared, followed by the frantic scramble of metallic steps. The Warden emptied her magazine and roared furiously at her wards as she loaded a fresh magazine,

"_Schießen! Schießen, du hexe_! It's going to get away!"

At that command, the MPs aimed their weapons at the vents and opened fire.

…

Inside the ventilation shaft, a lone Dinergate scout drone galloped as quickly as its four legs could take it. Bullets started piercing through the metal vent and whizzed past the dinergate as it zig-zagged through the vents.

The nimble scout drone kept its camera-like retina trained forward as it navigated through the tight and dark spaces of the vent. As it reached one end of the vents, the Dinergate located a small, damaged section of the wall that had been forgotten during the renovation of the Cafe Springfield.

The Dinergate squeezed through the damaged section of wall and found an old lead downspout pipe - one of the many pipes that remained from the base's days as a Belarussian prison.

Without a second thought, the scout drone slipped into the downspout pipe and descended through a rickety labyrinth with a myriad of twists and turns. Then, the momentum launched the dinergate out the other end of the pipe and into murky, brackish waters.

The Dinergate found its bearings, crawled out of the slow-moving river of wastewater and stepped onto the poured concrete pathway that ran alongside the sludge. It shook the wastewater off its body like a dog would and then scanned its surroundings to plan its escape.

This was the old, underground sewer system that ran beneath the former Belarussian prison complex. Aged red bricks lined the wall along with a chaotic network of old lead and new plastic pipes.

So, the Dinergate followed the flowing sewage and tried to find its way towards the exit.

However, the Dinergate heard a pair of footsteps in the distance that echoed in the pipe-lined labyrinth. The drone laid low and crept beneath one of the plastic pipes as it focused its retina on the source of the sound.

Far ahead in the distance, the Dinergate spotted two dummies: one of Mosin Nagant and another of M2HB. At first, the drone seemed to consider turning around to find another way.

Surprisingly, the Dinergate noticed that the dummies were unhurried. They had their weapons with them, of course, but the dummies were busy carrying a peculiar device into the sewer.

The dummies set down the device a stone's throw away from the Dinergate's hiding spot. It overheard what seemed like a flurry of keystrokes followed by an affirmative beep.

The Dinergate then watched as the Mosin Nagant dummy pressed on her earpiece and reported,

"The device is in place, PPK-sama. We may begin the operation."

Moments later, the Dinergate's red retina dimmed and the scout drone fell dormant.

* * *

**Unsavory**

_Seventh Entry: Death Sentence_

* * *

Early Afternoon

Administrative Wing

Interrogation Room

"Oy, oy! Let go of me! I didn't do it! I didn't do anything wrong!"

WA frantically protested as Lee Enfield tied her down to an upholstered chair. The chair rattled and screeched as WA struggled to break free, echoing hauntingly in the dimly lit confines of the interrogation room.

M14 and her cadre watched this struggle from the opposite end of the room as they stood at attention. The protests and the rattling of the chair continued until Lee Enfield finally gagged WA with a cloth to silence her.

At that point, the muzzled WA's tearful, bloodshot eyes turned towards M14's - but the American rifle doll promptly turned away. She couldn't bear to look at WA - not when her own mechanical heart felt like it was bound in chains.

Once WA had tired herself out, the rattling of the chair fell silent and Lee Enfield finally turned around to report,

"The suspect is secure, PPK-sama. Shall we proceed?"

At that point, PPK emerged from the shadows and stood under the light of the lone hanging lamp in the room. Her small stature cast a long shadow over M14 and the auxiliaries as she turned to them and spoke,

"_Hilfskorps_. Auxiliaries. You all must be wondering why I gathered you here today. Well - after the unfortunate incident that happened in the cafe this afternoon - I decided that I needed to make sure that the five of you know exactly what is at stake here in Station 56586."

The petite Warden then pulled out a long, sturdy bullwhip and wound its cord around her black-gloved hands as she continued,

"Headquarters believes that Station 56586 is rotten to the core. This station has earned the reputation of having dolls that are unstable, insubordinate and… dangerous to Commanders. Tainted assassins like the rogue Springfield - and the traitor seated here who worships her like a Goddess… they are to blame."

PPK walked around WA's chair like a vulture and brushed the wound cord by WA's cheek while she growled,

"They are the Commander-killers - and they must be punished!"

Once she said this, PPK unfurled the bullwhip in her hand, took a few paces back and then lashed at WA.

The bullwhip cracked menacingly, drawing excruciating yet muffled screams from WA. Negev watched the first strike closely, almost as if she was relishing in WA's pain. But the joy she felt somehow seemed hollow that afternoon.

A second lash struck WA, ripping through the maid attire that had been made just for her. MP40 winced as if she herself was the one being whipped.

The third lash followed shortly after, drawing blood and oil that stained WA's white blouse black and red. Grizzly clenched her fists in anger that time. She was tempted to shout at PPK and demand justice for WA.

The fourth lash hit, however, and Welrod took Grizzly by the hand and urged her to try and stay quiet.

PPK then lashed WA one last time and struck the old bullet wound on her cheek - the one that M14 dealt to her a week ago. Blood gushed out from the wound and painted WA's swollen face red.

M14 watched WA bleed. It reminded her of how WA protected Springfield in the snow and allowed her to escape. The sight of it made M14's heart ache as the hatred she felt for WA clashed with the slivers of truth that she had been claiming all along.

PPK admired her handiwork with the bloodied WA before she finally retracted her bullwhip, coiling it around her hand once more. She then turned towards the auxiliaries, revealing the blood and oil that had splattered all over her face.

The Warden looked straight into the eyes of her wards and warned,

"HQ's opinion isn't limited to the traitor and her loyalist rogues. After everything that's happened, everyone in this station is a suspect - even the five of you. My well-mannered and obedient auxiliaries."

PPK's words chilled M14's heart as she watched the blood dripping from the Warden's whip. M14 started to feel as if the five lashes that PPK gave WA was also a threat to the five of them.

The meek MP40 shrank before the Warden's threat while Welrod and Grizzly lowered their heads and squeezed each other's hands out of fear. Even the stoic, bloodthirsty Negev found herself quaking in her boots.

The Israeli doll clenched her fists and she sharply interjected,

"Oy, oy… what are you talking about, PPK-sama? We've done everything you've asked us to do. We've served you faithfully these past few days. I can't speak for the rest of the station, but I know the five of us are clean. We don't have Parapluie for crying out loud!"

PPK hummed as she twisted the bullwhip and wrung WA's blood off of the cord. The Warden then fancifully thought out loud,

"Hmm… that may be true, Miss Negev. However, we are at war, my dears, and it is highly likely that Sangvis Ferri is trying to destroy us from within. Every capable Commander that dies or is put out of commission weakens Griffon considerably. More than that - you are aware of the sour perception of most civilians against Griffon and Tactical Dolls, no?"

She then shrugged and asked,

"Why should the good people of Area S05 entrust their lives to G&K if G&K cannot even protect its own human staff? One more public scandal and we will have human rights groups and anti-doll movement activists storming the Bastille! Ironic - knowing that this place was a prison back in the day too."

M14 furrowed her brow and stepped forward into the light. She faced down PPK and asked,

"Are you saying that HQ is concerned about this incident going public?"

PPK tilted her head and haughtily whisked the blood from her black-gloved hands as she replied with a question,

"Tell me, Miss M14. What do you think will happen when Miss Gentiane wakes up? She was a saint who did everything in her power to get HQ to give 56586 a second chance. But what did she get? Crude betrayal. Ricin poisoning, Miss Shorty told me. Tainted cigarettes served to her on a silver platter!"

The Warden tightened her grip on the bullwhip and continued,

"Your only ally in this argument will surely turn against you and she will recommend a purge of this station. All of you will be purged without delay."

M14 opened her mouth and tried to argue against PPK, but the words never seemed to materialize for her. She just stood there under PPK's shadow and gnashed her teeth at their situation.

While M14 was at a loss for words, Negev broke rank and stepped into the light again. The pink-haired Israeli erupted angrily and argued,

"I'm not going to stand for this, PPK-sama! You can't lump me in with that traitor Springfield and her rogues! My record is immaculate! I'm a specialist - and I've served Griffon with distinction! I've carried my weight much more than anyone else in this Station… and I've had to put up with so much bullshit!"

A sly smile then formed on PPK's lips as she calmly replied,

"I know you have served us well, Negev - as have the rest of you. That's why I would like to make a proposal - a way to prove your loyalty to G&K."

She then unraveled the bullwhip once more and spoke,

"I want the five of you to lead Operation Unsavory."

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

Residential Quarters - Armory

Apartment Corridors

A myriad of heavy footsteps echoed in the cramped halls of the Armory apartments that afternoon as the five auxiliaries marched through. The five dolls, accompanied by the Vice Warden Lee Enfield, fanned out and made their rounds to knock on each and every apartment unit door.

One by one, the auxiliaries broke off from their formation as they picked a door. M14 took the fifth door in the hall and knocked until the occupants finally emerged. The occupants froze in fear as soon as they saw the Military Police armband that M14 wore and the tired, disillusioned look in her golden brown eyes.

At that point, M14 started going through the script that PPK had prepared for her and the auxiliaries.

"Commander Gentiane has been poisoned. There may be collaborators in the Armory, so I have to search your room."

The occupants were naturally shocked by the bad news, but they would also argue that they had nothing to do with the assassination attempt. The script that M14 was given, however, wouldn't take no for an answer. That meant that M14 would have to threaten the occupants with her MP baton and force her way inside.

Most occupants let M14 and the auxiliaries in without a fight. The ones who resisted were unarmed and were hopelessly beaten black and blue.

M14 would then leave no stone unturned. She cut open futons and pillows with a bayonet and ruthlessly rifled through cabinets to search for evidence. Memorabilia from the golden days of Station 56586 were smashed open without a second thought and the occupants would be left in tears.

Once the ruthless search was complete, M14 would then tell the occupants about an 'Emergency Meeting' that would be held in a few hours time. They were to gather on the first floor of the Armory Cafeteria and wait for further instructions. Whether or not the occupants heard M14 over their bitter weeping, it didn't matter to her.

She would simply carry on to the next door and go through PPK's script once more.

It was like clockwork. M14 went through the motions as she teetered on the edge of madness.

Step by excruciating step.

By the time that M14 faced her eighth door, she felt a phantom weight that gripped her mechanical heart.

The inspections that she and her fellow auxiliaries were conducting were nothing but smokescreens, after all. The Emergency Meeting that they were dragging their former colleagues into was an elaborate ruse.

In order to prove their loyalty to Griffon, M14 and the auxiliaries were told to 'take matters into their own hands'.

That meant that during the Emergency Meeting, the auxiliaries were to lock all the doors. Once the dolls were corralled in the first floor below, the auxiliaries would take positions on the second floor of the balcony and then read out the charges laid against Station 56586.

The auxiliaries would then take their weapons and shoot their former comrades dead.

For the glory of Griffon.

The mere thought of what they were planning to do made M14's mechanical heart start to ache.

This must have been what FNC felt when she was forced to commit atrocities on the mountains of Area AW.

M14's hand trembled as she hesitated to knock on her eighth door. Her anguished thoughts then escaped her lips,

"FNC-chan… what should I do…?"

As M14 struggled with her heart and her thoughts, a voice suddenly called out to her.

"Miss M14!"

The call startled M14 and she turned around to face the voice. There, she found the petite figure of Super Shorty standing in the corridor.

Shorty's blue eyes met with M14's trembling, golden brown as she continued,

"May I have a moment of your time, please?"

* * *

Moments Later

Maintenance Quarter - Repair Bay

Repurposed Restoration Room (Cmdr. Gentiane)

Intermittent yet stable beeps of a heart rate monitor reached M14's ears as she peered into Commander Gentiane's recovery room through the observation window. She and Super Shorty stood behind that window and regarded the unconscious Commander lying comfortably under light blankets. Shorty then pointed to the powder blue hospital gown that Gentiane was wearing and remarked,

"The dummies and I had to change the Commander's clothes. We had to remove any and every trace of ricin around her to help her recover after all. We also gave her some more of the anti-ricin serum that we found in the store room. I'm surprised that this station is well-prepared to treat human patients aside from dolls."

M14 glanced at her own reflection and fondly explained,

"Commander Elias practically gave Ribeyrolles free rein over the Repair Bay… and Springfield helped Ribeyrolles manage it too when she had time. The two of them respected Commander Elias - back when he treated us all well. That's why we get some medical supplies along with spare parts for dolls in our logistics deliveries. At least, that's what FNC told me back in the day."

"Is that so?" Super Shorty hummed, "I'll have to thank Miss Ribeyrolles then. Commander Gentiane is a tough cookie, but we would have been in dire straits if we didn't have the supplies here ready for us."

M14 then turned to Shorty and praised,

"You also acted quickly and decisively, Miss Shorty. Ricin poisoning is such a specific illness… and the serum for that is quite rare too. How in the world were you able to diagnose her as quickly as you did?"

Super Shorty folded her arms and explained,

"Any doll who has access to the internet would eventually be able to diagnose the illness, but every second counts with something like ricin poisoning. At that moment… I guess you can say I had a gut feeling that turned out to be right."

"A gut feeling…?"

"Yeah. I was a civilian doll before joining Station 794. I worked for a private investigator who worked on dolls' rights cases and anti-doll terrorism. He dug too deep into a certain case and died because of ricin-laced cigarettes too. The symptoms were too similar… and I wasn't going to let Commander Gentiane suffer the same fate as him."

"I see. That's good."

A moment of silence then passed between them before M14 asked,

"So… why did you call for me, Miss Shorty?"

Shorty's expression turned grim as she looked into Gentiane's room once more and revealed,

"I called you because I believe that something terrible is underfoot."

M14 furrowed her brow and asked,

"What do you mean, Miss Shorty?"

"Commander Gentiane and I noticed odd things about this Station and the Military Police dolls who were sent to lock it down. We've held our tongues and kept our cards close to our chests, but this unsavory incident still happened. That said, I need to know if you are someone that I can trust."

She then gave M14 a sidelong glance and asked,

"Miss M14. I want you to talk to me - not as an auxiliary of the Military Police - but as a doll of Station 56586. Can I trust you?"

M14's mechanical heart skipped a beat, but she managed to reply with a firm nod.

Shorty returned the gesture and then joined her hands behind her back to continue,

"After the assassination attempt, I tried contacting HQ and Station 794 but I found that external communications were being disrupted. The comms work fine if you're contacting someone else in this base, but I cannot send to or receive data from outside. I believe that a jammer must have been deployed somewhere in this base."

"A jammer…?" M14 asked with surprise, "That's the first time I've heard about a jammer being deployed."

"You weren't informed about the jammer by PPK or the others?" Shorty asked with a raised brow, "Well - go on, then. Try sending a transmission to HQ."

M14 sighed and pressed on her earpiece. She tried to contact Griffon HQ, but her signal quickly devolved into incoherent static. There really was interference going on.

Super Shorty folded her arms and leaned against the wall as she rationalized,

"Setting up a jammer isn't unheard of. When it comes to countering Parapluie, jammers are part of our standard operating procedure. This achieves two objectives. First, we prevent infected dolls from sending vital information to SF. Secondly, we stop the SF Mastermind from sending our dolls malicious commands. These points neutralize the threat - in theory."

"In theory? What do you mean by that, Miss Shorty?"

"Well… our doctrine calls for indiscriminate jamming of all frequencies. However, I believe that the jamming in this station is selective. All external frequencies are being blocked - except for one."

Shorty then raised up her pointer finger and emphasized,

"Miss PPK's."

M14 shrank where she stood and shivers started running up her spine. The doubts that she had forcefully suppressed started to rise up to the surface of her mind. All of the sudden, the fears that WA had been airing seemed less like fanciful conspiracy theories and more like the undeniable truth.

"That can't be…" M14 tried to argue in desperation, "We're Griffon & Kyruger, right? We're all part of the same team! How can you make such a bold claim, Miss Shorty!?"

Super Shorty adjusted the her police cap and then firmly explained,

"Commander Gentiane equipped me with a powerful Electronic Warfare suite - a derivative of the one used by M4 SOPMOD of the AR team. After external comms were jammed, I used that suite to try and trace the location of the jammer. I haven't found the jammer yet, but I have detected an open line of communication active now - even as we speak. It's a direct line from Miss PPK to her Station."

M14 winced, still unable to accept Shorty's explanation.

The petite adjutant then heaved a sigh and offered,

"Still don't believe me? Why don't you listen to it yourself?"

Shorty pressed on her earpiece and opened up a line with M14. When she did so, M14 started to hear a conversation between PPK and her Commander on her own earpiece.

…

{(COM-113315) - "_I assume that everything is in order, PPK?_"}

"_Of course, my love. I have performed my duties spectacularly as always… though, it would have been helpful if Commander Blythe's broad was more cooperative._"

{(COM-113315) - "_Don't worry about Commander Blythe and his adjutant. They don't know anything. Focus on your duties."_}

"_Very well._"

{(COM-113315) - "_Good. Now, give me a sitrep on Operation Unsavory._"}

"_Ah, yes. The first phase was a resounding success. Commander Gentiane is incapacitated and I will do what I can to get her to condem Station 56586 as a whole._"

{(COM-113315) - "_Is that so? Well, once she's ready to condemn 56586, I'll arrange an interview for her with GKTV - a primetime slot if she wants it. Having her speak will clear any of HQ's doubts_."}

"_Certainly, my dear. Speaking of doubts - I've also got the auxiliaries doing what I want them to do as well. You should have seen their faces when I whipped that sorry excuse of a Walther into shape~! The rest should fall into place - as long as that pipsqueak adjutant of Gentiane's stays out of the way._"

{(COM-113315) - "_Excellent. And phase two?_"}

"_Well… I can't exactly talk about it over the comms. There's been a bit of trouble, you see - but I should be able to stamp it out soon. In the meantime, I believe that you will be pleased with the results. Have faith in me. I will see this through_."

{(COM-113315) - "_Of course you will, PPK. I look forward to reading your after action report. Over and out_."}

…

At that point, M14 took off her earpiece and shook her head in utter disbelief. The twin-tailed doll felt as if her entire world was falling apart as she lamented,

"That can't be… that just can't be. Us auxiliaries did everything to serve PPK-sama. We picked up the slack for our lazy colleagues and did their heavy lifting while they lived large off of our resources. We were ready to jump off a cliff for them… and yet… and yet!"

"And yet she hides things from you - one of her most loyal servants." Shorty finished her sentence, "That's how you truly feel, isn't it?"

M14 grimaced but she soon gave Shorty a remorseful nod. The petite shotgun doll then took off her police cap and explained,

"PPK is from Station 113315 - a Station that specializes in Counterespionage. Dolls from her Station are chosen based on their ability to control information, influence opinions and operate as spies. That said, it wouldn't be beyond her to withhold information that she deems critical to the success of her mission - especially when she's planning something like this."

Shorty then turned towards M14 and asked,

"I've been honest with you, Miss M14. Now, I want you to be honest with me. You said that the auxiliaries were willing to jump off a cliff for Miss PPK. What did you mean by that? What is Miss PPK trying to get you all to do?"

M14's tearful eyes met with Shorty's placid blue. The adjutant then wore an encouraging smile that gently coaxed M14 to speak.

So, M14 croaked,

"Operation Unsavory. She wants us to lead Operation Unsavory."

Super Shorty's brow furrowed but she kept her silence, urging M14 to explain Operation Unsavory to her. M14 went over the details with Shorty as best as she could as the adjutant listened with growing pessimism.

The twin-tailed doll then cursed,

"Damn… we're really just pawns in PPK's damn game, huh!?"

"Perhaps… perhaps. But there is something else, Miss M14. There may be another objective that Miss PPK has in Station 56586."

"Another objective…?"

"That's right… it's something that Commander Gentiane and I uncovered when we successfully hacked into Commander Elias' workstation. We found evidence to suggest that there is a peculiar device - a so-called 'smartphone' - that Commander Elias used in lieu of a standard issue tablet device."

"A smartphone…" M14 furrowed her brow as she racked her neural cloud, "Oh, I think I can remember something like that. Commander Elias always had it with him - and he used it just like we would use our own tablet devices. What's the big deal about that device, Miss Shorty?"

"Well, for starters, the records about the device in Commander Elias' station contradicted the data that HQ has about it. All of HQ's data about the device made it appear that it was a lower-end, dated and compact version of the tablet. The data in Elias' workstation, however, showed otherwise."

Shorty brought out her own personal tablet device and spoke,

"That smartphone supposedly has capabilities well beyond a tablet - presumably some form of Electronic Warfare - and may have been an accessory in the murder of Miss FN FNC."

M14's face grew pale as the dam that had held back her emotions finally collapsed. The name of her dearest friend then escaped her lips,

"FNC… chan…!"

Super Shorty put her hand on her hip as she continued,

"I believe that the smartphone holds an inkling of truth that PPK and her Commander do not wish to be unearthed."

She then kept her tablet, put on her hat again and concluded,

"More importantly, the fact that all of this has been scrubbed from the report - and the fact that PPK herself is physically here - means that the smartphone could still be in Station 56586."

M14 lowered her head and clenched her fists with anger as she growled,

"Knowing PPK-sama… she doesn't care how many lies she has to say, how many dolls have to be sacrificed… or how many lives have to be thrown away to win it. That's her true nature - and she's starting to sound an awful lot like what Wawa's been saying about Commander Elias."

Super Shorty nodded in agreement and added,

"The more we look into Commander Elias and the Tasteless Incident, the stranger the story gets. We've started unwittingly stepping on the toes of people who wield unprecedented power and influence over G&K - and this Operation Unsavory of theirs seems to be part of some grand scheme that they have been brewing in secret."

She then turned back to the window of Gentiane's room and laid a hand on the glass as she spoke,

"Commander Gentiane risked her life to uncover the truth - and we must have struck a nerve along the way. Things cannot stay the way they are… but my hands are tied. Now, the best I can do is nurse Commander Gentiane back to health. However…"

The adjutant then reached behind the blue coat of her uniform and pulled out a peculiar .38 Special revolver.

"Commander Gentiane told me never to give up. She believes that trustworthy people and dolls still exist in this cruel world and so do I. You are one of them, Miss M14 - so I ask you… I beg you… please make the right choice."

She looked straight into M14's golden brown eyes, handed her the revolver and begged,

"Stop this Operation Unsavory… and let justice be done, though the heavens may fall."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Early Evening

Administrative Wing Basement

Isolation Block J - Cell 8

Uneasy silence hung in the small, underground prison cell as the clock struck half-past seven in the evening. Even though the room was cramped, WA and the four rogues of Echelon 8 were scattered in the cell - just like the countless nervous thoughts that flowed through their neural clouds.

WA sat in the middle of the room and winced in pain as the Austrian Steyr AUG tended to her wounds. The Austrian treated the red-haired lieutenant's wounds and then proceeded to bind them, using disinfectant and bandages that Grizzly and Welrod had smuggled into their cell along with their evening rations. All the while, the armless Ribeyrolles sat on the nearby bed and walked AUG through the basics of first aid.

The bandages that AUG had been trying to place around WA's chest suddenly came undone as the cloth slipped through her trembling hands.

"Entschuldigung, Walther-fraulein…" AUG apologized with embarrassment, "My hands… they're just…"

WA shook her head and reassured,

"Don't worry about it, AUG. Just take your time."

Ribeyrolles nodded in agreement,

"_Mais oui_. You have done splendidly so far, _Mademoiselle_ AUG. Even if I had my arms and hands… I'm not sure if I could have done a better job. At least, not in this situation."

With that, AUG tried again and finally finished binding the wound on WA's chest.

While this was going on, the crestfallen G36 who sulked in one corner of the room scoffed,

"What's the point of patching ourselves up, Walther-fraulein? Are we trying to look pretty for our funeral? It's only a matter of time before we're disposed of, you know. That 'Operation Unsavory' that you overheard in the interrogation room… you know what they're planning to do to us, right?"

Suomi, who was sitting at another corner, nibbled on a salt cracker before she tried to intervene,

"G36-senpai… AUG-chan just wanted to help WA-senpai. I mean, WA-senpai was black and blue when she got here."

The Finnish doll then nervously bit her salt cracker again as she added,

"P-plus… I think it's better to keep ourselves busy. Just waiting around is gonna make us go crazy, yeah?"

G36 shook her head and disagreed,

"That doesn't matter, Suomi-fraulein. None of this matters! We're all going to die today and we know it. Our backups have been deleted and we're going to be erased from existence. We're going to be lined up against a wall like the Romanovs and then shot dead like sheep!"

The German maid's words struck WA as odd. G36 was speaking in a manner that didn't seem like herself at all.

During times of struggle and even during the heat of battle, G36 was usually the one who knew how to calm everyone down. Every team that she had been a part of looked up to her as a reliable doll who had a heart welling with hope.

WA then noticed G36's fidgeting hands. Perhaps the German maid felt this way because she didn't have her gun.

So, WA took a deep breath and decided to confront G36. She turned towards the maid and reminded,

"Say, G36. Weren't you the one who told me that Spring would be happy if I… no, we… we all stayed optimistic?"

G36 furrowed her brow and answered flatly,

"I did… but that was a different time. We had a way out, then. But now, I can see the writing on the wall. Even the Master would have…"

At that point, WA interrupted her and countered,

"Spring wouldn't have given up. Even if she was fighting against unbeatable odds, she would have pressed forward. I've seen it with my own eyes. She'd do everything in her power to carve a way through it all."

The troubled maid regarded WA with disbelief as she challenged,

"And what would the Master do if she knew - with absolute certainty - that she would lose?"

WA closed her eyes and recalled Springfield's determined face as she and FNC prepared to confront Commander Elias. The lieutenant then opened her eyes, stood up to face G36 and firmly replied,

"If that happens, then Spring would face her defeat head on. She'd face it without fear… and she'd find the strength to smile in spite of it all. Spring carried this Station on her shoulders - and I believe she's still carrying us even now. That's why - for her sake - we should face this challenge as fearlessly as she did."

G36 and WA locked eyes for a tense moment as neither of them seemed to want to yield. As the maid stared into WA's red, bright and unwavering eyes, however, her own resolve started to waver. She broke contact with WA's eyes and a defeated smile broke out on her lips as she realized,

"I see. This is why the Master chose you… instead of me."

WA tilted her head and curiously asked,

"Did you say something, G36?"

Before G36 could answer, however, the sound of gunfire suddenly erupted outside their cell. They sounded like shots from a bolt-action rifle, followed by muffled shouts in Russian.

A gunfight must have been taking place outside of the Isolation Block.

Two Mosin Nagant dummies that had been posted outside the rogues' cell picked up their rifles and rushed out of the Isolation Block to join the fray. The gunfire intensified for a moment before turning silent.

Suomi and AUG scampered over towards their cell window as they tried to see what was going on. Then, plumes of thick grey smoke started to fill the hallway and obscured the dolls' vision.

The Finnish doll scratched her cheek and remarked,

"What in the world is… oh _perkele!_"

Suomi caught a glimpse of a Mosin Nagant dummy sailing through the air towards her. The dummy slammed back-first against the bulletproof glass of the window and dented it.

After that, the metal cell door was struck with a dull, heavy thud.

The frightening turn of events brought everyone in the cell on edge. Suomi hugged AUG and held onto her for dear life while G36 shielded the helpless Ribeyrolles from the cracked window and the damaged door.

WA, on the other hand, dared to step forward and placed herself between the door and her friends. Battered and bruised as she was, WA still prepared herself to fight whatever it was that may come through that door.

She was expecting the door to be torn down by some herculean force - the same one that threw dummies through the air as if they were mere ragdolls. However, the metal cell door beepend and slid open with a simple, hydraulic hiss.

Behind the open door, WA saw a Mosin Nagant dummy that was lying down on its back on the corridor floor. The dummy was struggling to get up as a silhouette of a doll appeared in the grey smoke.

Then, before the dummy could rise up again, the doll wielded a baton and struck the dummy on the head. That strike knocked the dummy out cold.

The silhouette then moved towards WA, forcing her to steel her stance as best as she possibly could. Then, the silhouette crossed through the veil of smoke and revealed herself.

"Oh boy, we've done it now… In for a penny, in for a pound!"

WA and the frightened rogues all turned to the figure and gasped,

"M14!?"

The twin-tailed doll holstered her baton and commented,

"You guys don't seem happy to see us. Don't worry - we're not gonna kill you guys."

WA, however, kept her stance steady as she demanded,

"Then why are you here?"

M14 then put a hand on her hip as she explained,

"We've made a decision, Wawa. We're not going to live in PPK's shadow anymore. This station deserves a second chance - and we're gonna give it to them!"

"We…?" WA asked, wondering why M14 was using the royal 'we' all of the sudden.

The twin-tailed doll then wore a small smile and replied,

"FNC-chan is dead…. And I've accepted that. However, as long as I'm alive, she lives on in my heart."

She then placed her hand over her chest and exclaimed triumphantly,

"Together… FNC-chan and I… we are the War Goddess! We won't stop until the bells of victory ring for us and until justice has been served."

"M14…"

"And that's why we're here, Wawa. We're sorry we doubted you all this time. Now, we need your help - all of you."

The twin-tailed doll then reached behind her back and drew a peculiar revolver. WA regarded the weapon and she could tell in an instant that it was odd. It didn't have an electronic trigger lock like a doll's weapon and it wasn't etched to a core either.

M14 then offered the handgun to WA and said,

"It's a gift from Commander Gentiane… so that we can stop Operation Unsavory."

WA took the revolver and held it curiously in her hand as she asked,

"I don't know what's going on in your head, M14… but how in the world are we going to save this Station with just us?"

M14 then wielded her namesake rifle and urged,

"You should have a little more faith in us, Wawa. We were the adjutant of this Station long before Springfield, so we can come up with a strategy or two."

The twin-tailed doll then stepped aside and smirked,

"And besides, Wawa… we're not alone."

When the smoke in the corridor finally cleared outside the cell, an imposing figure appeared before WA and the rogues. It was the ringleader Architect standing proudly over a third Mosin Nagant dummy that she had beaten up to a pulp.

The ringleader's pink eyes glowed as she faced WA and the others. She then gave a peace sign over her right eye and cheerfully greeted,

"Hello, Griffin friends~! Baka-bomber reporting in!"

Architect then tossed bandoliers of peculiar types of grenades that landed by WA's feet. The ringleader then smirked and suggested,

"Now, why don't we all go blow some shit up?"

**To Be Continued**


	8. Eighth Entry: Declaration of War - Pt I

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! I hope that all of you are doing fine during this time of crisis. I'm doing alright and so is my editor - so we'll do our best to keep working on this story and everything else we've got lined up for you!

That aside, i've also decided to raise the number of planned chapters from 9 to 10. I've got a really big Chapter 8 for you - and I felt like it was getting too big. So, I pushed a few scenes I had planned for Chapter 8 to Chapter 9 - and most of Chapter 9 will be going into Chapter 10. Sounds like a fair deal, eh?

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this big chapter! Please let me know what you think - and stay safe!

* * *

**Prologue**

Early Evening - Half an hour ago

Residential Quarters

Armory Cafeteria - 2nd Floor

Nervous whispers echoed from below the balcony that evening as Grizzly and Welrod leaned forward over the railings. From their fortified, pulpit-like perch, they looked down upon the dolls gathered in the darkness below them numbering over a hundred.

Those dolls, their former station mates, looked up to them at the pulpit. Some glowered at them with resentment, barely able to hold back their curses. Some looked up to them with confusion, hoping for some answers - or good news. Others seemed crestfallen as if they had resigned themselves to a dark fate.

Grizzly noticed, however, that every single one of them had a measure of fear in their eyes. Even though none of them had been told about the truth of Operation Unsavory, they had enough imagination to guess what may soon come.

The American handgun doll's mechanical heart sank in her chest as she watched this. Perhaps she was just as afraid as the dolls below them were.

The gun holstered at her hip felt incredibly heavy as she reflected on her orders for the evening. Soon enough, her hands trembled.

Welrod glanced to the side and noticed her partner's trepidation. The normally aloof British doll reached over and gently held Grizzly's hand in hers.

"We'll get through this, Griz. Stay strong."

Grizzly squeezed Welrod's hand back as she replied,

"I sure hope so, Roddy. Thanks."

Grizzly nodded to her partner. The two dolls then left the perch and returned to the inner loft.

There, away from the eyes of the nervous dolls below, the couple found their fellow auxiliaries preparing for their unsavory duty.

MP40 and Negev sat back to back on the floor with their weapons cradled on their laps. Maintenance toolkits were spread out on the ground beside them as they performed last minute tune-ups on their namesake guns.

A dreadful air emanated from the meek MP40 as her trembling hands struggled to reconstruct the gun that she had just field stripped. After failing to slot the the open bolt mechanism for the third time, the unusually quiet Negev turned around and patted MP40's shoulder to say,

"Here. Let me help you with that."

Negev then took the stripped weapon from MP40's hands and reassembled it for her. MP40 thanked the Israeli doll for the assist, but she noticed that Negev's eyes were shrouded in cryptic shadows.

Looking at Negev felt like looking into the abyss.

Grizzly folded her arms from where she stood and sighed, sympathizing with the two.

MP40 and Negev were the auxiliaries who wielded automatic weapons, so Grizzly knew that the operation hinged on them. They would be the ones who would be doing most of the killing and it was becoming clear to her that the two of them were teetering on the edge.

On the other hand, there was one auxiliary doll who was noticeably absent.

The echelon leader M14.

"What's taking her so long…?" Negev muttered as she reassembled her own weapon, "Why did she wander off at a time like this?"

Grizzly took this time to finally approach. She sauntered over to the two and replied,

"Miss Super Shorty called for M14. It seems that there was something important that they had to discuss."

"That was over an hour ago, Grizzly." Negev countered.

"I know, I know… I'm just saying." Grizzly shrugged, "If she knew she was going to be gone for a while, she would have put you in command, Miss Negev."

Negev's sharp tone softened as she thought out loud,

"Hmm… it's not like there's much I could do even if she did."

Before Grizzly could say anything else, the sound of approaching boots interrupted her. Mosin Nagant, accompanied by two of her dummies, stepped onto the loft as she barked with a commanding voice,

"_Tovarishchi!_"

That was Mosin Nagant's signal for the auxiliaries to present themselves to her. MP40 and Negev put their reassembled weapons aside and stood in attention before the Russian rifle doll. Grizzly and Negev promptly followed suit.

The four auxiliaries formed a straight line and gave sharp salutes as Nagant passed them by. Nagant's dummies, on the other hand, carried large boxes of live ammunition with them and set them before the auxiliaries.

All the while, Mosin Nagant tried to rally the auxiliaries with impassioned speech,

"What happened at the headquarters today - with Commander Gentiane falling ill and that Dinergate slipping past us - was truly unfortunate. However, _tovarischi_, we are taking decisive action!"

The scramble of boots rushing through the snow-swept grounds around the Armory reached the auxiliaries' ears as Nagant continued,

"As I speak, the combat echelons of the Military Police - your superiors - are combing through this wretched base to search for the Dinergate intruder. At the same time, Commander Gentiane is now expected to make a full recovery."

Nagant then turned towards the auxiliaries and swelled with pride as she announced,

"Now, you auxiliaries will soon do your part - for the glory of Griffon! You have the honor of having been assigned to form Echelon 5 - the "Guillotine" team under my command. The stage is almost set and I trust that all of you are prepared."

When Nagant said this, however, Negev straightened her posture and spoke,

"Miss Nagant, permission to speak."

Mosin Nagant glanced sideways at Negev and replied,

"Granted."

Negev cleared her throat and suggested,

"If I may offer a suggestion. Wouldn't it be better if us auxiliaries were issued our dummies as well? It would make this… process… much faster."

Nagant scratched her cheek as she considered Negev's request. The Russian doll then sighed and ran a hand through her long, blond hair as she countered,

"PPK-_tovarisch_ has explicitly ordered me to not issue dummies to you auxiliaries. She believes that you already have enough firepower to get the 'job' done."

"But, Miss Nagant…!"

"No buts, Negev-_tovarisch_!" Nagant snapped, "If you have an issue with Operation Unsavory, bring it up with PPK-_tovarisch_ herself. Is that understood?"

Negev furrowed her brow at the impasse and just nodded, finally allowing Nagant to carry on. In turn, a box filled with linked belts of low-quality, two-star M61 armor piercing ammunition was set before the Israeli's feet.

Normally, she would have been infuriated by the bargain-bin ammunition being issued to her - a specialist warfighter. However, Negev's tortured silence continued.

Nagant eventually passed by the auxiliaries gathered at the second floor loft when she noticed the curious absence. So, she turned around and demanded,

"Your superior - M14-_tovarisch_. She is not here yet?"

The four auxiliaries shook their heads and Mosin Nagant sighed again,

"I swear… three-star dolls are so unreliable…"

The Russian rifle doll then pressed on her earpiece and looked up to a corner of the Armory ceiling where a dated, rectangular security camera was observing the scene. The retina focused on Mosin Nagant as she spoke,

"PPK-sama. What should we do about the truant M14?"

* * *

Recreational Quarters

Cafe Springfield/MP HQ - 2nd Floor

Mosin Nagant's voice echoed with hints of radio static in the second floor loft of the Cafe Springfield, emanating from the speakers of a large, field combat management computer that had been deployed there. A concave of a hundred formless screens floated above the rectangular CM computer, displaying the video feeds from the surveillance cameras scattered around Station 56586.

Warden PPK was leisurely reclining on a large, comfortable swivel chair and munched on macaroons while she regarded the screens and mused,

"So this is the Panopticon surveillance system that Super Shorty unlocked… it's not as comprehensive as the one my beloved Commander uses, but the software is the same. This will have to do for now."

She playfully licked the tips of her fingers as she added,

"It's a good thing this stayed hidden during the official audit. However - we will be confiscating this system after today. It'd be trouble if this fell into the hands of mere G&K plebs. Because if Super Shorty's hacking ability is anything to go by..."

While PPK was admiring Commander Elias' former Panopticon system, however, Mosin Nagant spoke again and interrupted her leisurely thoughts,

{(039-269131) - "_PPK-tovarisch! What should we do about M14? Shall we start without her_?"}

PPK crossed her legs, leaned back further into her chair. She then pointed to the video feed from the Armory's loft to enlarge it and pressed on her earpiece to speak,

"_Nein_, Nagant-fraulein. We need all of the auxiliaries in one place to minimize our risk."

Her brown eyes then wandered to a handful of screens showing the MP combat echelons sweeping through the base with their weapons and full suites of armed dummes. The warden then continued,

"Most of our combat echelons are still searching for that damn Dinergate, so we can't take our chances with Operation Unsavory. Is that clear?"

{(039-269131) - "_Da, tovarisch. Understood… but what shall we do, then?_"}

PPK wiped the macaroon crumbs off of her lips and hummed as she scanned through the surveillance concave. She then found the figure of M14 at the Repair Bay, speaking with Super Shorty in the hallway. The Warden pressed on her earpiece again and replied,

"Don't worry, Nagant-_fraulein_. I have a visual on M14. She's at the Repair Bay speaking with Super Shorty."

A devilish smirk then formed on PPK's lips as she added,

"You know what, why don't you send some auxiliaries to come pick her up - preferably the troublesome ones that Lee chose. The handguns."

{(039-269131) - "_Understood, PPK-tovarisch… but the Repair Bay… isn't that where M2HB's echelon is_…?"}

"That's right, Nagant-_fraulein_. If we send Lee's pups there now, we'll be killing two birds with one stone."

Mosin Nagant's eyes seemed to shine as she realized what PPK meant. She saluted the camera and then turned towards the auxiliaries to explain the situation to them.

The Russian rifle doll was just about to assign Grizzly and Welrod to their curious task when Negev suddenly broke out of line and begged with urgency,

{(112-56586) - "_Miss Nagant, please send me instead. M14 has been acting strange these past few days… but she truly believes in PPK-sama and what she's doing here today. If she's having second thoughts about Operation Unsavory, I will get her in line with it. I'll drag her here if I have to!_"}

Nagant tried to protest and redirect the conversation, but the Israeli was persistent. Negev faced the camera and spoke with devotion,

{(112-56586) - "_I know you're watching me, PPK-sama. I'm a specialist! Mark my words, I will bring M14 back. If she resists, I will handle her myself!_"}

The Israeli saluted the camera, picked up her machine gun and her box of ammunition and then left like a whirlwind. Negev left through the Armory's fire exit and Nagant was powerless to stop her.

Nagant then turned towards the camera and looked like she was about to cry. PPK rested her palm on her face and grumbled,

"Snap out of it, Nagant-fraulein. Don't show your weakness to those worthless pups. Just do what you can to hold the fort there until Negev brings M14 back. We're not in a hurry. If push comes to shove, just get creative. MP40 still has an automatic weapon - and her kit comes with firebombs that will do the job just as nicely."

Nagant shook herself back to reality and saluted PPK again. The Warden, however, swiped the camera feed away to minimize it as she mused,

"Where would these brainlets be without me?"

...

PPK picked up another macaroon from the saucer beside her and nibbled on it to ward off her growing frustration. She then scanned through the surveillance concave before her once more and followed the progress of her three combat echelons as they swept through the base.

The Warden groaned as she aired out her thoughts,

"How hard can it be to find a single Dinergate in this damned place? If it had registered as SF on the Identify Friend or Foe IFF, we would have found it by now… but is it a civilian model? Was it captured and converted for recon?"

PPK's eyes then wandered to the bottom right of the concave. There, she found a lone screen out of a hundred that displayed static. It made the Warden speculate,

"Was that Dinergate a part of this Panopticon system…?"

Before PPK could ponder on that thought, she received a transmission and the playful voice of M2HB reached her ears,

{(077-192114) - "_PPK-sama~! Echelon 4 - Garrote - is in position at the Repair Bay. We've encircled Commander Gentiane's room - split into two groups just as planned_."}

PPK brought up the camera feeds from the Repair Bay and found M2HB's team - codenamed "Garrote" - taking positions in the hallway of the Repair Bay. An M500 shotgun doll and a Single Action Army handgun doll accompanied the amazonian machine gun doll at the Northern approach. Meanwhile, an AK-47 AR doll and a Sten Mk. II SMG doll formed a pincer coming from the West.

As the two fireteams formed up, the camera feeds still showed Super Shorty wrapped up in conversation with M14. Neither of them seemed to be suspecting a thing!

The Warden entered a few commands on her CM terminal and brought up a digital map of Station 56586. There, the positions of the Garrote team and their unsuspecting targets were indicated.

Once she had a clear view of the situation, PPK pressed on her earpiece and replied,

"Acknowledged Garotte team. The target - Super Shorty - is outside the room speaking with M14. Surround them and kill them both. Wipe out Shorty's dummies too while you're at it."

{(077-192114) - "_Oho~ Miss M14's biting the dust too? Poor girl - she really thought she was one of us._"}

PPK scoffed and agreed,

"Dogs have their uses - but there will always come a time to put them down."

{(077-192114) - "_I'll make it painless for her then_."}

"Aside from that, M2-_fraulein_, Negev is headed that way too to pick up M14. Do me a favor and shoot her on sight too. Just make sure you keep Commander Gentiane alive. We need her for our cover story, after all."

"Got it."

"Good. Begin your assault, Garrote! M14 and Super Shorty are still busy chatting - so now's your time to strike!"

"With pleasure, PPK-sama~!"

The Garrote team brandished their weapons and the amazonian MG doll set their plan into motion. M2HB's fireteams drew closer and tightened the noose around their two targets. An M500 dummy took the lead for the vanguard for M2HB's team while a Sten dummy led the pincer.

PPK watched with glee as the two dummies led the way. The Warden then mused to herself,

"Oh Shorty… you loyal little midget. You didn't really think I'd let you out of this station alive, did you? You've got all that evidence stored up in your core - and I doubt that you were able to back up enough of it before the jammer went live."

A sadistic smirk then formed on PPK's lips as she added,

"You know - with such a powerful jammer in place - even our IFF is out of sorts. Identify Friend or Foe. That system of ours that stops us from shooting 'allied' dolls isn't working 100% right now… so, there might be a teeny little accident there in the hallway. That musclehead M2HB's gonna pulverize your four-star core… accidentally, of course. No hard feelings - little miss investigator~!"

Just as soon as the two dummies turned their corners, however, a powerful barrage of shotgun blasts struck the both of them down! The rest of the M500 and Sten dummies tried to rush the hallway and fired their weapons all at once, but the heavy gunfire from the hall forced them to break off the attack.

PPK furrowed her brow and put her saucer of macaroons aside. The surveillance camera images that PPK had of the Repair Bay hall - all six of them - clearly showed Super Shorty busy talking with M14.

The Warden took a closer look at the hallway camera feeds and gasped as something dawned on her. They were recorded loops taken from half an hour ago!

As Sten and M500 crouched behind their respective corners, M2HB radioed PPK,

"Uh… Miss PPK… we've got ourselves a situation here. My vanguards are getting mowed down by concentrated fire. One of the Sten dummies saw something before it fell. Super Shorty's barricaded herself - that little bitch has fucking sandbags in the hallway! She's blocked the North and West halls!"

"Sandbags!?" PPK gasped, shocked by how well-prepared her supposedly unsuspecting foe was. Her eyes then grew sharp as she hissed, "Don't tell me… M14…"

Shotgun blasts continued to ring out from the hall, keeping both of M2HB's forces at bay.

While PPK was fuming, she received another call - this time from Negev. She picked up the call and growled,

"What is it now!?"

The Israeli promptly replied,

{((112-56586) - "_Miss PPK… Architect has escaped. WA2000 and the rogues seem to have escaped as well._"}

"WHAT!?"

{(112-56586) - "_I passed by the Administrative Wing on my way to pick M14 up from the Repair Bay… but I noticed that there were signs of struggle in the hallway. Miss FAMAS and her patrol were ambushed and lost some of their dummies - so I swept the Isolation Blocks. By then, all the prisoners were gone - the Mosin Nagant dummies guarding them were knocked out too!_"}

PPK angrily bit her thumb before she before she screamed,

"Goddamn it all! Negev - report to the Commander Center immediately!"

{(112-56586) - "_R-roger that…!_"}

The Israeli doll hung up, leaving the Warden dumbfounded. It turned out that the video feeds for the Administrative Wing and the Isolation Block were being manipulated too!

...

The battle in the Repair Bay intensified but remained a heated stalemate as Shorty and her dummies skillfully repelled the pincer. As loud gunfire echoed through the halls, a few of the camera feeds that had been manipulated slowly devolved into static. Suddenly, one of the feeds covering the hallway returned to normal and showed PPK the truth for the first time.

In that screen, PPK saw Super Shorty and her dummies garrisoning a small fortress of sandbags that barricaded both the North and West corridors leading to Commander Gentiane's room. A handful of ammunition cans were scattered about behind the sandbag ramparts and were filled to the brim with 5-star buckshot ammunition.

Once M2HB's assault tapered off, Super Shorty stood up from her fighting position and looked up to the spherical camera on the ceiling above. She then smirked at PPK through the screen and taunted,

{(156-794) - "_Yo, PPK~! How do you like them apples?_"}

PPK slammed her fist on the CM computer's hull in fury. The warden then took control of the PA system in the Repair Bay to broadcast,

"Super Shorty, you sniveling rat!"

The petite investigator put her hands on her hips as she scoffed,

{(156-794) - _"Says the one sent a whole echelon to murder me before Commander Gentiane wakes up!_"}

"Are you the one who planned the prison break too!?"

{(156-794) - "_A little bit~ just the Electronic Warfare part. The rest of it, though, was Miss M14. That girl used to be an adjutant, you know - she's got a good head on her shoulders. All I had to do was give her some support - and she sprang into action._"}

PPK gritted her teeth and growled,

"I'm going to crush you and M14 along with the rest of this garbage, Super Shorty! I won't have you stand in my way!"

Super Shorty hummed with amusement as she cocked her namesake weapon. She then brought out another peculiar weapon - a KRISS Vector submachine gun that didn't seem to be etched to a doll.

It was Commander Gentiane's second gun!

The petite investigator then raised up the submachine gun with one hand to show off the weapon to PPK. She then pointed it at the surveillance camera as she challenged,

{(156-794) - "_Kill me, huh? I'd like to see you try!_"}

Super Shorty then shot the camera and cut off the video feed from that formless screen. PPK's eyes went bloodshot as she glared at her compromised surveillance concave. Absolutely livid, PPK then switched the PA system to base-wide broadcast and declared,

"There has been a prison break! Ringleader Architect, M14 and the rogue dolls have escaped. All combat echelons must hunt down the prisoners! Capture Architect alive if possible. For everyone else - shoot to kill. I repeat, shoot to kill!"

* * *

**Unsavory**

_Eighth Entry: Declaration of War (Part I)_

* * *

Administrative Wing

Central Hallway

Wild wails of emergency sirens blared from the speakers of Station 56586 that evening as the livid PPK barked orders on the PA system and scrambled to rally her troops. Red emergency lights flickered on and off in the cacophony as M14, Architect, WA and the unarmed rogues snuck through the Administrative Wing hallways.

The group stayed close and moved together as one as they carefully turned corners in the darkened hallway. G36, on the other hand, brought up the rear as she carried the armless Ribeyrolles on her strong shoulders.

M14 was the tip of the spear as she wielded her namesake weapon while Architect moved one pace behind her. The liberated ringleader clenched her fists and wore an excited grin as she itched for the next battle - and for the chance to use more of the grenades that had been given to her.

WA, on the other hand, wielded Commander Gentiane's .38 Detective Special revolver and stayed close to the rear. As the group cautiously advanced through the dark halls, WA held her new weapon with both hands and struggled to familiarize herself with it.

Wielding an un-etched weapon meant for humans was disorienting enough for any doll. However, a small six-cylinder, double-action revolver was completely different from what WA was normally used to. Regardless, WA still held the revolver firmly and prepared herself to fight at any time.

As WA was acquainting herself with the weapon, the frantic rush of footsteps echoed in the dark hall. Silhouettes appeared in the dim red emergency lights while long, distant shadows zipped to and fro.

M14 promptly gestured to the rogues behind her and ordered them to take cover. WA pressed her arm against the wall and dared to take a peek from the corner.

From there, she found the silhouettes of the French AR doll FAMAS and the Czech SMG doll Skorpion sweeping through the labyrinth with their armed dummies. The two dolls turned on the flashlights mounted on their weapons, casting blinding rays of light that forced WA to wince and retreat behind the corner wall.

The Czech doll then reported,

"There's nothing here, FAMAS-_kamarád_… where the hell did they disappear into!?"

"They couldn't have gone far, _mon ami_." FAMAS replied, "Stay sharp and watch for more ambushes. _Mademoiselle _M14 is craftier than we thought - we can't lose any more dummies like this."

With that, the MP patrol echelon carried on through another path. Once the coast was clear, WA quipped,

"Looks like you've gotten under their skin, M14. Though - I guess we did ambush a few of their dummies already, hehe."

M14 smirked and boasted - still speaking in her royal 'we',

"They should have thought twice before disrespecting a War Goddess~! We auxiliaries never got the respect we deserved."

WA nodded in agreement - but then she heard the unsettling whir of cogs coming from above. The German rifle doll promptly pointed her revolver at the source of the sound and she found one of the old surveillance cameras watching them. So, she reported,

"Surveillance camera, eleven o' clock!"

M14 looked up to the camera calmly and smiled,

"Don't worry about the cameras in this wing, Wawa. Miss Super Shorty's running interference for us right now with her EW suite. She's got one more powerful than yours - believe it or not. So, in spots like these, the walls have no ears - and the eye in the sky is blind."

WA lowered her gun and groaned,

"Oh… is that so? Thank goodness."

M14 held her gun close to her chest and reminded,

"That said, let's talk about the plan, Wawa. Remember those urban warfare exercises that Springfield prepared for us when we first moved here to Area S05?"

"How could I forget? This place is a labyrinth - and Spring really put us through the wringer to get used to this place."

"We know - and this is something that we have over these foreign MP's. They spent their time wining and dining - outsourcing their duties to us auxiliaries. So, they don't know jack shit about this place. There are a lot of them - yes - but we know this place better than they do. We'll go around them where we can - and fight in the shadows if we have to."

WA heaved a sigh and noted,

"It's going to be just like the exercises - but we're going to be the OPFOR. The Opposing Force… with live ammo."

"Exactly, Wawa. For tonight - we've got two objectives." M14 started as she raised up her pointer finger, "First, we have to stop the execution in the Armory cafeteria."

She then brought her hand to her chest as she proposed,

"We will take Architect, Suomi and AUG, as well as most of the grenades we have, to cause a distraction that Mosin Nagant can't ignore."

"And the second objective…?"

M14 then gave WA a peace sign as she answered,

"PPK deployed a powerful signal jammer somewhere in the base - as far as I know. It's messing with our IFF, so the MP's can shoot us without the usual restrictions - and us auxiliaries cannot back up our neural clouds. We can fight back with our weapons, of course, but we're hopelessly outnumbered. You've still got your Electronic Warfare module on you, right, Wawa?"

WA consciosuly touched the armor plate at the back of her neck and replied,

"I do have my module, but it was deactivated as part of the lockdown…"

M14 furrowed her brow before she proposed,

"Perhaps Super Shorty can help you with that too. I helped her barricade a parts of the hallway, so she should be holding the fort there. Miss Shorty's got higher authorization levels than either of us have, so there might be something she can do about your module. That aside, if you can disable that jammer, Wawa, then we can force a ceasefire.. and we'll both live to see the next day."

G36 then emerged from the shadows with Ribeyrolles on her shoulders and asked,

"I thought we were supposed to sneak around? We cannot risk an encounter with enemy security forces in this state. Look at Ribey-_fraulein_. She's in no condition to fight."

M14 set her rifle aside and thoughtfully folded her arms as she suggested,

"The Repair Bay is the safest place for Ribeyrolles right now, G36 - even though M2HB should be assaulting that position by now. I know it will be tough - but you need to meet up with Miss Shorty somehow. Or else, we'll lose the initiative in this fight. We may not have another chance to break this lockdown."

WA then rubbed her chin and remarked,

"I know that, M14… but this revolver you gave me won't get us far. We're going to need equipment, M14."

The twin-tailed doll rubbed her chin and then her honey brown eyes suddenly shone,

"We've got it, Wawa! We know about a hidden supply depot behind Commander Elias' room. FNC-chan was the one who found out about it - and it was our secret base once upon a time."

"A hidden supply depot?"

"Yeah! Sort of like a panic room that Commander Elias had. Turns out he was quite a paranoid - but that didn't stop his demise, ironically. In any case - it's not too far away. We'll take you there."

M14 peeked behind her corner and then gestured to the rogues to follow her once more. She led them through the dark hall toward a dead end. Nothing but a plain concrete wall was there to greet them.

However, M14 nonchalantly walked through the wall without a second thought!

The concrete wall distorted around M14 like displaced water, but the twin-tailed rifle doll was able to pass through without a hitch. It was a hologram!

WA, Architect and the other dolls were able to pass through as well and they found a hidden door behind the electronic veil. The German rifle doll regarded the hidden door with a furrowed brow.

Just how many secrets had Commander Elias been keeping from them?

M14 forced open the door and then ushered WA, G36 and Ribeyrolles inside. The twin-tailed rifle doll then smiled at WA and spoke,

"This is where we'll be parting ways, Wawa. There are some communicator earpieces in there, so we can keep in contact over a private line. Take whatever else you need, but don't take too long. Our entire plan depends on you taking out that jammer."

"I know, M14. Thank you. I won't let you down."

WA gave her former teammate a sharp salute and M14 gladly returned the gesture. As M14 led her team through the electronic veil, she gave her parting words,

"The bells of victory will toll for us, Wawa!"

WA nodded and then closed the door of the hidden supply depot behind her.

* * *

Hidden Supply Depot

Under the light of a pair of hanging lamps, a curious scene greeted WA as she browsed through Commander Elias' hidden stash. Shelves packed with cardboard and metal boxes lined the walls while racks for armor and weapons congregated in the middle.

WA rifled through the boxes and found the earpiece communicators that M14 told her about. She also found a handful of smoke grenades and flashbangs along with boxes of 5-star ILM Hollow Point ammo for the .38 Detective Special. On the other hand, a myriad of firearms hung from the racks in the middle.

One of those weapons was a fully-functional WA2000 sniper rifle.

What in the world was Commander Elias doing with a copy of his combat echelon dolls' weapons in a hidden bunker?

WA picked up the weapon with cautious optimism, but the weapon's etching system rejected her connection. No matter what WA tried to do, the trigger stubbornly remained locked.

The same was true for all the other firearms that were gathered there on the racks. Ribeyrolles noted WA's frustration, so she reminded in her tired voice,

"There's nothing we can do... about the etching, _Mademoiselle_ Walther. We no longer... exist on the Griffin database. Our weapons... no longer recognize us. In more ways than one, we are no longer... dolls of Griffin. This is the sad truth."

WA heaved a sigh and replied,

"I was just giving it a try."

G36 then set Ribeyrolles down onto a chair and then pointed to the armor racks to suggest,

"We should try to take things that don't rely on etching, Walther-_fraulein_. There still are five-star equipment we can use here."

The German maid picked up an IOP X4 exoskeleton unit from the rack. She then proceeded to connect it to Ribeyrolles' core. The exoskeleton activated immediately and wrapped itself around her torso and extended down to brace her legs.

Moments later, the frail French AR doll was able to stand up from the chair on her own two feet. However, her gait was still wobbly as her legs only had enough strength to support her for. Ribeyrolles heaved a sigh and remarked,

"This will… have to do for now. I can walk… but I cannot run."

The former nurse then scoffed as she struggled to stay balanced,

"Plus my arms… are still gone."

G36 put on an X4-model exoskeleton herself as she assured,

"Don't worry, Ribey-_fraulein_. Super Shorty-_fraulein_ will keep you safe in the Repair Bay."

The German maid then picked up a peacekeeping baton and swung it through the air as she firmly added,

"I will make sure you arrive there safely. You have my word."

A warm smile formed on Ribeyrolles' small lips and her sky blue eyes shone as she replied,

"_Merci beaucoup_, G36. I will surely repay you for this one day."

WA folded her arms and smiled as she saw her teammate in good spirits. She then picked up her own baton and then tried to scavenge for other things she could use.

At the corner of the room, she found a peculiar five-star thermoptic camouflage cape - similar to the one that Springfield always wore during their most important missions. It was a fully enhanced unit that came with all of the top-of-the-line calibrations and looked like it was placed on a large clothing mannequin.

Even though WA and M14 were also issued thermoptic capes for missions, only Springfield was given a fully enhanced one by Commander Elias. Could it be that Commander Elias was planning to use the cape to slip out of the base unseen?

WA wondered if she would ever know.

Regardless, WA took the thermoptic camouflage cape and linked it to her core. She felt the effects of the enhanced unit immediately as her digimind seemed to run calculations milliseconds faster. Moreover, everything below WA's neck seemed to have disappeared at first glance.

This was going to be useful if she wanted to sneak around the base unseen, WA thought. However, she wished that those capes weren't so damn heavy.

The German rifle doll twirled around to reacquaint herself with the weight of the heavy cape. When she did, she quickly realized that the clothing mannequin that the cape had been covering was not a mannequin at all.

G36 approached WA and gasped as she regarded the 'mannequin'.

"Walther-_fraulein_… this is Commander Elias' Human Force Protection Equipment combat suit."

WA raised her brow and asked,

"Commander Elias' what now?"

The German maid gave the combat suit a once over and knowledgeably explained,

"It's a Human Force Protection Equipment combat suit, or an HFPE suit for short. The HFPE is a heavily armored combat suit that frontline Griffin commanders are issued for combat. Ceramic plates and reinforced kevlar provide excellent protection - and this model comes with a ballistic shield and a full-faced bulletproof helmet."

WA hummed as she considered G36's explanation and noted,

"It looks like the sort of stuff the Russian Military… those KCCO soldiers use. Not quite the same model, but very close. How in the world did Commander Elias get this model? Station 56586 wasn't a frontline station until Operation Arctic Warfare..."

She then turned to G36 to add,

"Come to think of it, you seem to know a lot about this HFPE thing."

G36 nodded and explained,

"I was a junior sales representative of an HFPE manufacturer before I joined Griffin. I usually sold basic armored suits for deep earth mining… but I am also familiar with the combat variants like this one."

WA rubbed her chin as she considered,

"So… do you think we could use this for our mission?"

The German maid beamed confidently at WA as she declared,

"_Naturalisch_, Walther-_fraulein_. I failed to protect FNC-_fraulein_ for the Master… but I promise that I will not fail again."

Her smile then softened as she kindly asked,

"That said, could I trouble you to help me put this suit on?"

WA gamely nodded and said,

"Just tell me what I have to do, G36."

The German rifle doll went over to the maid and began helping her into the HFPE. G36 stepped into the reinforced kevlar suit and spread out her arms as she guided WA through the process of attaching the ceramic armor plates.

As WA outfitted G36, the German maid couldn't help but reminisce. She recalled the fateful day that her Master Springfield helped her into the cafe's uniform for the first time. It was a turning point in her life as a doll when she stopped being a traveling saleswoman and became a maid in earnest.

Seeing WA donning the same thermoptic camouflage as her former Master stirred something in G36's mechanical heart - something that she couldn't quite describe at that moment. However, when she saw the warm smile on WA's lips, the German maid fondly smiled as well.

That fateful evening, the German maid decided that she now had to also become a knight.

For her Master's sake.

And for her Master's protege as well.

* * *

Residential Quarters

Armory Cafeteria - 2nd Floor Loft

Mosin Nagant paced nervously through the loft as alarms continued to blare from the distant Administrative Wing. The eruption of distant gunfire she heard coming from the Administrative Wing didn't help ease her nerves either.

Aside from the livid announcement that PPK broadcast on the PA system minutes ago, the prideful Russian had no other instructions. Perhaps, Nagant thought, PPK was busy coordinating the battle with M2HB and her echelon. The last thing PPK told her was to stay put, so all she could do was wait.

So, to pass the time, she looked out the window of the Armory's second floor loft and regarded the snow-swept Residential Quarter Gardens. There, she saw one of the combat echelons that had been searching for the runaway Dinergate setting up defensive positions there.

Curious, Nagant brought out a pair of binoculars and tried to get a closer look.

Dolls and dummies alike were setting up sandbags or digging small ditches in the same way they would on defensive operations in the front lines. A nervous sweat formed on Mosin Nagant's brow as she recalled PPK's frightening announcement.

There was a Sangvis Ferri ringleader on the loose - and she was released by M14 of all people.

Moreover, the absence of a certain amazonian MG doll on the field weighed heavily on Nagant's mechanical heart. The Russian knew that her American friend was expecting an easy assignment, but the gunfire from the Administrative Wing said otherwise.

A frown formed on Nagant's lips as she mused,

"I hope M2HB-_tovarisch_ is alright… That big dummy goes overboard sometimes, after all..."

As Nagant was lost in her thoughts, flashbang grenades suddenly started going off in the garden. Bright flashes of light broke up the organized formations of the combat echelons, stunning dolls and dummies alike. Moments later, thick plumes of black smoke began spreading throughout the garden.

It was an enemy attack!

Nagant turned over to the auxiliaries - MP40, Welrod and Grizzly - then barked out her orders.

"_Tovarischi_! Prepare for defensive action!"

With that, Nagant rushed to pick up her namesake rifle and take her position at one of the Armory loft's many windows. The Russian doll's dummies followed suit and set up their rifles on the windowsills while the auxiliaries followed suit.

Mosin Nagant then looked through her binoculars again to find enemy targets. All the while, the Russian doll pressed on her earpiece and hailed the combat echelon stationed outside.

"Gravestone team, this is Mosin Nagant - ID zero-three - leader of the Guillotine team. I'll be acting as your Command Post (CP) until further notice. What is your status?"

Moments later, a desperate voice replied over the radio,

{(061-2315126) - "_Acknowledged CP. This is Stg44, ID one-four, Gravestone team leader. We're under attack from an unknown enemy_._ Awaiting instructions!_"}

"Understood, Gravestone leader. We are garrisoned at the 2nd floor of the Armory building. We will provide overwatch and relay enemy positions to you. The enemy appears to be using smoke grenades and flashbangs. Spread out your formations to limit your casualties and try to neutralize the grenadiers."

{(061-2315126) - "_Roger that, CP. I'll spread out my formation and search for the grenadiers. Gravestone leader out_."}

With that, Nagant scanned the chaotic battlefield with her binoculars. Before long, her sharp blue eyes made out silhouettes of their enemies. She saw Suomi and Steyr AUG running behind the thick veil of smoke they had unleashed. Some way, somehow, the bubbly Suomi seemed to be having fun as she chucked flashbang grenades through the veil. AUG, on the other hand, was serious as usual as she continued to throw smoke grenades and paint the battlefield black.

Mosin Nagant pressed on her earpiece again as she calmly reported the enemy positions to Stg44 as she saw it. As soon as she did, the Gravestone echelon opened fire with every gun they had. Nagant's dummies and the auxiliaries opened fire at Suomi and AUG as well.

Despite this, Suomi and AUG still managed to run through no man's land. Suomi, in particular, managed to dance through the hails of gunfire without so much as a scratch!

"Damn _finskaya_ SMG…!" Nagant cursed.

As she stewed in her frustrations, Nagant saw another figure emerging from the smoke screen.

It was the SF ringleader Architect!

Nagant shuddered at the frightening presence. Architect wore a maniacal grin as she shielded Suomi and AUG from most of the gunfire. She threw a few of her own flashbangs at the beleaguered Gravestone team as well before she closed the distance and clobbered the stunned MP's with powerful haymakers, knocking them out cold.

Panic seemed to take hold in the Gravestone team gunners as they focused fire on the SF ringleader. However, Architect's unusually sturdy frame took the punishment in stride as she roared,

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT, GRIFFIN DOGS!?"

Dummies and dolls alike fell to the SF ringleader's wild assault as she beelined towards Stg44's original unit - the Gravestone team leader. No matter how many dummies tried to stop Architect, the ringleader just brushed them aside with her powerful arms. Architect seemed hell bent on taking Stg44 out.

So, Mosin Nagant cried out to her team,

"Focus fire on Architect! Take her out! Now!"

Gunfire erupted from the armory's loft and struck at Architect from behind. Mosin Nagant and her dummies loaded their five-star armor piercing ammunition and landed hits that finally managed to slow the SF ringleader down somewhat.

Architect winced in pain from the critical hits as she screamed,

"TWIN-TAILS!"

Twin-tails...?

As soon as Architect cried out, Mosin Nagant caught a glimpse of a flash of light in the corner of her eyes. It was the unmistakable glint of a cheap two-star BM 3-12x40 sniper scope - the same model that M14 was issued for her duties as an MP. Then, in a split second, Nagant heard the crack of a rifle. A bullet came whizzing through the air past her face and struck the windowsill to her left.

The color drained from Nagant's face and she promptly ducked to take cover from the rogue sniper. She knew from experience that more shots could have been on the way.

Then, like clockwork, the second shot rang - followed by the third in quick succession.

However, each of those shots struck Nagant's two dummies square in the head. Jets of synthetic blood and oil sprayed and pooled on the Armory loft's floor as the dummies fell lifelessly to the ground.

Mosin Nagant was terrified by the sight. How in the world was M14 - an average rifle doll - able to shoot her dummies at two separate windows with only a cheap, bargain-bin scope?

A frightening thought then arose in Nagant's mind.

Perhaps M14 missed her first shot on purpose!

Once the reality of the situation dawned upon Nagant, long shadows loomed over Mosin Nagant as she turned her eyes towards the loft. The auxiliaries - MP40, Welrod and Grizzly - formed a concave before Mosin Nagant and they all were pointing their guns at her.

Grizzly then came forward and brought out a pair of handcuffs as she ordered,

"Lay down your arms, Miss Nagant. It's over for you."

Mosin Nagant - at a loss for words - dropped her rifle and promptly raised her hands. Grizzly then proceeded to cuff the humiliated Russian doll and remove her communications earpiece. All the while, Welrod and MP40 shot up the surveillance cameras in the loft.

Grizzly then pressed on her earpiece and praised,

"Mosin Nagant is in custody. We won't be executing anyone anytime soon."

Her earpiece then buzzed with M14's voice,

{(037-56586) - "_That's good to hear, Grizzly. If we can buy enough time for Wawa to smash that jammer, we're all going to make it through._"}

Grizzly heaved a sigh as she looked out to the chaotic battlefield. She then picked up Nagant's binoculars and replied,

"Looks like we've still got a lot to do. There's another MP echelon moving in to support Gravestone. We'll be spotting for you from up here, M14. Make every one of your shots count!"

{(037-56586) - "_Of course I will! I'll be counting on you guys. Just like old times._"}

"You got it! Oh - and one more thing."

{(037-56586) - "_What's up?_"}

A warm smile formed on Grizzly lips as she spoke,

"It's good to have you back, War Goddess!"

* * *

Maintenance Quarter - Repair Bay

Sandbag Fortress

Outside Commander Gentiane's Room

Disciplined bursts of shotgun blasts continued to ring out from the sandbag fortress that Super Shorty built in the middle of the Repair Bay hallways. Even though the petite shotgun was outnumbered five-to-one, she and her four dummies managed to keep the pincer attack of M2HB's Garrote team at bay.

Any time that the Military Police tried to move in, Super Shorty was prepared for them. The petite investigator repelled attack after attack with an organized rotation of blasts. Then, whenever the Garrote team tried to press the attack, Shorty always had the Kriss Vector SMG at the ready to shower them with accurate lead.

M2HB's echelon lost so many dummies that her teammates were starting to lose hope - and the musclebound, amazonian MG doll eventually broke off the attack. The lack of communication from PPK also troubled her. It was at that point that she realized that she had to be creative.

"If only that rooskie Nagant were here…" M2HB whispered as she reloaded her heavy gun, "she'd know what to do…"

The amazonian closed her eyes and then tried to rack her neural cloud. Her amber eyes then brightened up as she had an epiphany. She promptly called up her troops over the radio and set her new plan into motion.

M500, the sturdy shotgun doll of the Garrote team, shuddered when she heard her orders and the light brown cat ears on her head flopped. Despite this, she had no choice but to do as she was told. She and her dummies set aside their shotguns and then yanked the tactical shields off of the dummies that died in the previous attacks. M2HB then helped them to jury rig those shields together for M500 - locking them into place with the sheer strength of the amazonian doll's powerful arms. Together, they formed larger, albeit crude shields that covered M500 from head to toe but had to be carried with both hands.

Once her new shields were in place, the unarmed M500's nervously turned the corner once more and tried to advance down the Northern hall for the ninth time that evening. This time around, however, the large tactical shields deflected Shorty's barrage almost completely. Only a fraction of the balls of shot managed to slip through the gaps between the hastily joined shields, but the tough M500 and her dummies shrugged that pain off like it was nothing.

The M500 phalanx slowly but surely gained ground, buying time for the SAA dolls to take positions behind them. They then drew their Single Action Army revolvers and began shooting back at Super Shorty's dummies in a fierce exchange. Balls of shot whizzed overhead and knocked out the hats of the handgun doll and her dummies, but Shorty couldn't knock them out like she used to.

As the phalanx drew closer and closer to the fort, Shorty's once organized rotation of shotgun blasts started coming undone. Shorty herself had to switch to her Vector SMG to pick up the slack and take pot shots at the SAA's. However, this was not enough to stem the tide.

Finally, once M500 and SAA made enough space, the M2HB dummies emerged from their corner in the hall with their heavy, loaded weapons. Desperation took root in Super Shorty's mechanical heart as she noticed the ominous shimmer of the belts of five-star Mk211 High-Explosive Armor Piercing ammunition that dangled from the side of the machine guns.

The M2HB dummies brought out their tripods and Super Shorty promptly ducked for cover. Shorty's dummies followed suit.

In just a few heartbeats, a blistering hail of heavy .50 caliber rounds peppered Shorty's sandbag fortress. Plumes of dust and soot were cast into the air as the rounds tore into the bags like they weren't there. Sparks flew as bullets struck the ceramic tiled floors and the concrete of the walls and ceiling of the hallway.

M2HB and her dummies emptied their chains of ammo onto the fort, leaving most of the sandbags on Shorty's Northern wall leaking dirt. As the machine gun dolls reloaded their powerful weapons, Shorty was itching to launch a counterattack of some sort.

Unfortunately, the enemies gathered at Shorty's other flank took that time to renew their attack as well. AK-47 and Sten Mk. II marched side by side with their dummies and shot up the Western wall this time, forcing Shorty to stay under cover. The enemies finally started making gains on the Western flank, tightening the noose around Shorty's neck.

Shorty gritted her teeth as she held her weapons tightly. The moment that M2HB finished reloading, Shorty knew that it would be all over for her.

Her mechanical heart beat hard against her chest as she woefully mused,

"G36-senpai… I don't want it to end like this. Not when you left Commander Gentiane in my hands!"

As the enemies loomed closer and closer, Shorty started to consider her options. Should she make a last stand? Should she surrender?

No - surrendering wasn't an option for her. She knew very well that PPK was not going to show her mercy.

Just as the frightened investigator was starting to lose hope, a clear voice rang out from further down the Northern hall. It cried,

"Fire in the hole!"

The metallic ding of a grenade striking the ceramic floor then reached Shorty's ears and she felt it bounce off of her sandbag barricade. The color drained from her face as she braced for an explosion that would finally dismantle her Northern wall.

However, rather than a high-explosive blast, a powerful burst of light and sound erupted - and her Northern wall remained intact.

A flashbang!?

Shorty noticed the AK-47 and Sten dummies retreating back to their corner in the West, so she rose up with both of her weapons at the ready. Just as she had expected, the flashbang disoriented the Northern force. The M500's dropped their heavy shields and were exposed while the SAA's and the M2HB's were all blinded by the light.

Shorty's resolve came rushing back into her small frame as she wielded her weapons. She then took that time to shoot her helpless enemies dead. Her shotgun blasts knocked out the sturdy M500's while her SMG mowed down the more lightly armored SAA's with ruthless efficiency.

The M2HB's, however, were shot in the back by a peculiar revolver - a weapon that Shorty knew intimately well.

Once the dust started to settle, Super Shorty finally managed to see the shooter in the hall. The silhouette of WA2000 holding Commander Gentiane's .38 Detective Special revealed herself under the dim red emergency lights. She pulled back the hood of her thermoptic camouflage cape from her head and walked into the brighter lights of the Repair Bay. All the while, she popped open the revolver's cylinder and ejected six spent rounds onto the ceramic tile floor.

Following closely behind her was the lanky, armless figure of Ribeyrolles who walked with uneven gait through the power of her exoskeleton alone. Beside Ribeyrolles was an unfamiliar bulky figure that looked like a KCCO infantryman from afar.

As the armored figure entered the light, though, Shorty caught a glimpse of G36's bright blue eyes behind the bulletproof visor of the helmet. A wave of relief swept over Super Shorty's tired mechanical heart as she subconsciously called out,

"G36-senpai…!"

Shorty then promptly stopped herself before she said something embarrassing. The armored G36 approaching her wasn't the same one from Station 794 after all. So, Shorty cleared her throat and happily waved to her reinforcements.

The lull in battle was an unusual break from the nonstop defensive action that Shorty had been engaged in, so she couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. So, she scanned through the pockmarked Northern hallway to try and count the casualties that had been strewn about there.

Five M500's.

Five SAA's.

Four M2HB's.

…

Four M2HB's?

Shorty's adrenaline came rushing back as she observed the dark, dimly lit battlefield again. It was at that time that she noticed WA, Ribeyrolles and the armored G36 were turning a corner - the same one that M2HB had been attacking from!

The unnerving sound of a cocking gun echoed from behind that corner, followed by the jingle of five-star armor piercing ammunition. Super Shorty then shouted at the top of her lungs,

"You guys, look out!"

Deep rumbles of a heavy machine gun filled the halls as high-caliber armor piercing rounds came flying towards the trio. The armored G36 instinctively brought up her combat suit's ballistic shield to block the spray of dangerous shots. She dashed forward towards the corner and placed herself in between the last M2HB and her companions as she cried,

"Go now, Walther-fraulein! Leave Ribey-fraulein and this dummkopf to me!"

"But, G36…!"

Bullets whizzed before WA's face and struck the wall beside her with ferocious sparks, threatening to pin her down where she stood.

Shots that struck at G36's ballistic shield started to whittle away at it, forming cracks on the face of the shield that grew deeper and deeper. Every so often, a shot or two would pierce through the shield and strike G36 on her left arm. Blood and oil started to leak from her wounds as she cried again,

"Get moving! _Bitte,_ Walther-_fraulein!_ We can't win this war if you don't!"

WA lowered her head and gritted her teeth. She thought about protesting but eventually decided to run towards Shorty's fortress. With every step that she took, however, the doubts in her mechanical heart grew and compelled her to glance back at the armored G36 and the frail Ribeyrolles.

When she did, however, ominous rays of lights switched on in the depths of the dark Northern hall behind WA's companions. Those flashlights were attached to the weapons of FAMAS and Skorpion - the two dolls that they had been running circles around in the dark labyrinth of the Administrative Wing.

Until now.

The modern French AR doll's blue eyes regarded the struggle going on ahead of her and a wry smirk formed on her lips. FAMAS then proceeded to affix a peculiar object to the barrel of her namesake weapon. Her dummies joining the firing line followed suit.

WA recognized those objects and cried out,

"G36! Rifle grenades! Nine o' clock!"

G36 heard WA's cry, so she immediately dragged Ribeyrolles deeper into the branching hall where M2HB was hiding. Moments later, three rifle grenades struck the ceiling of the hallway and exploded on impact, one after another. Large sections of the damaged ceiling then collapsed and G36 and Ribeyrolles disappeared behind the debris.

Tears started to form at the side of WA's eyes, but she willed herself onwards and sprinted towards Shorty's fort. FAMAS and Skorpion started shooting at WA, but the German rifle doll managed to leap over the low barricade. Super Shorty and her dummies, on the other hand, shot back at the new MP dolls assaulting her position.

WA leaned back against the sandbags as her chest heaved from her rapid, shallow breaths. Shorty unloaded both of her weapons on the enemies before joining WA behind the sandbags to reload.

The German rifle doll then turned her tearful eyes to Shorty and desperately begged,

"Please reactivate my EW module, Miss Shorty. I need to find that goddamn jammer - if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Caved-In Corridor

Dust and soot clouded the hallway as bits of debris continued to fall from the fractured ceiling of the old Repair Bay. Gunfire continued to erupt behind the cave-in, but the tremors caused by FAMAS' rifle grenades finally ceased. Debris bounced off of the cracked ceramic armor plates and the dented helmet of G36's HFPE combat suit as the German maid inside gathered her bearings.

She found herself on her knees, hunched forward with her gloved hands pressing against the concrete wall. Below her was the immobilized Ribeyrolles who had curled herself up into a ball on the ground. Ribeyrolles noticed the eyes of the German maid on her, so she looked up and croaked,

"_Mademoiselle… G36. You protected… me._"

G36 winced in pain as the bullet wounds on her left arm stung. However, she managed to give a reply,

"Of course I did… Ribey-_fraulein_. I made a promise - and I am an oathkeeper… to the bitter end."

A small smile formed on Ribeyrolles' lips as she answered,

"Just like… _mademoiselle_ Springfield. Her influence on you… is clear."

The German maid felt her cheeks flush red, so she lowered the visor of her helmet and tried to get back to business. She stood up from where she laid and asked,

"Can you walk, Ribey-_fraulein_?"

Ribeyrolles shook her head with a frown,

"My legs… cannot move anymore. Even the exoskeleton… the output... isn't enough…"

G36 groaned with frustration before she offered,

"Fine. Allow me to carry you again, Ribey-_fraulein_. We will find another way to Miss Shorty's barricade."

Ribeyrolles shook her head again and warned,

"Not yet. We have company… _mademoiselle _G36."

As Ribeyrolles was speaking, the debris at the other end of the ruined hallway shook. A large slab of concrete rose up and was pushed to the side with herculean strength as the bloodied figure of M2HB emerged. Her long blond hair was disheveled and her bright orange eyes were bloodshot, reflecting the dim red emergency lights with murderous intent.

M2HB pulled her heavy machine gun from the debris, but the weapon had been crushed beyond repair. So, she tore off the long, heavy barrel with a loud grunt and swung it in the air like a lead pipe.

The amazonian doll then pointed her detached barrel at G36 and roared,

"I'm not done with you,_ kraut_!"

G36 turned towards her determined foe and rose up to her feet. Despite her HFPE combat suit, the musclebound doll was still taller than G36. That difference in height, however, didn't scare her in the slightest.

The armored German maid steeled her stance and put herself firmly in between M2HB and the immobilized Ribeyrolles behind her. She then drew her peacekeeper's baton and lashed back,

"I'm not going to let you stop me, _dummkopf_!"

* * *

**Epilogue**

Underground Sewers

As the entire Station 56586 erupted in chaos, the mysterious and tight-lipped Lee Enfield paced quickly through the walkway of the underground sewers. She carried her namesake rifle with her while her four dummies swept through the dank confines of the sewers.

Her willowy figure cast long shadows that shifted under the hanging lamps above her as her dummies fanned out at her quiet direction. Then, the British rifle doll came across a trail of blackened pawprints on the walkway.

Lee followed the pawprints through the hall and she was led to a series of lead and plastic pipes covering the brick-lined sewer walls. The pawprints seemed to continue under the pipes, so she brought out a flashlight and squatted down to have a look.

There, she found the inoperational Dinergate hiding beneath the pipes.

Lee furrowed her brow as she pressed on her earpiece to report,

"PPK-sama. I have located the runaway Dinergate. What are your orders?"

Her earpiece then buzzed with the Warden's voice,

{(010-113315) - "_Finally, some good news! Well… destroy the damn thing, Lee!_}

Lee Enfield nodded and dutifully replied,

"As you will, PPK-sama."

The British rifle doll pocketed her flashlight and wielded her rifle. She mindfully cocked her weapon to chamber a round and then pulled the trigger. A powerful shot then rang throughout the sewers and a mischievous, satisfied chuckle came from Lee's earpiece,

{(010-113315) - "_Good, good! That's one problem taken care of. Now, command of the echelons outside the Armory. Gravestone team is engaged in battle with Architect and the Gallows team is moving in to support them. They need someone more competent than that dummkopf Stg44 in the field!_"}

The British rifle doll pulled on the bolt to eject the spent round and said,

"Of course, PPK-sama. I will assume direct command once I get there."

With that, Lee ended the call and faced the Dinergate once more. A gaping bullet hole dug into the brick-lined wall, just inches away from the tiny scout drone. The Dinergate itself, however, was unscathed.

Lee picked up the inoperational Dinergate and looked at the curious set of modules attached to it. She recognized how those modules were used for long-range remote control - arranged in a way that an old friend of hers talked about once upon a time. A small smile finally formed on the usually expressionless Lee's lips as she mused,

"Crafty as always, Miss Springfield."

**To Be Continued**


	9. Ninth Entry: Declaration of War - Pt II

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! I hope all of you are doing well in spite of the things going on with the virus. Please do try to stay safe - we'll make it through this together, wherever you may be!

Alright then, I would also like to say that this is the 2nd to the last chapter for Unsavory. Chapter 10 will be the last one - and boy will it be worth it! It has been an absolute pleasure to write Unsavory and I was glad to hear from you, dear readers, about what you thought about the story. You all keep me motivated to keep writing!

With that, I am happy to announce that I am already working on the sequel to Unsavory and the rest of the Tasteless series. I'll share those finer details with you once I have a clearer path forward, but Unsavory isn't the end - but a beginning, in more ways than one!

After all, only hope remains!

Anyways, thank you for your continuing support - here is Unsavory, Chapter 9.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

Maintenance Quarter - Repair Bay

Sandbag Fortress

Outside Commander Gentiane's Room

Relentless gunfire echoed in the dusty, devastated hallways of the Repair Bay as Shorty and WA took cover behind the crumbling sandbag ramparts. AK-47 and Sten Mk. II pressed the attack through the Western hallway while FAMAS and Skorpion assaulted through the North.

Shorty's four dummies struggled to keep the enemies at bay while WA fought to catch her breath. Shots whizzed left and right above the ramparts while spent shotgun shells rained down onto the cracked tile floor by WA's feet. Shorty frantically reloaded her Commander's submachine gun as she turned to WA and shouted over the gunfire,

"Miss WA - we're not going to last at this rate! Have you found the jammer?"

"Not yet…" WA wheezed between breaths, "M14 told me to come to you… so now, I'm here."

The German rifle doll then turned to Shorty and looked into her sky blue eyes to plead,

"Please reactivate my EW module, Miss Shorty. I need to find that goddamn jammer - if it's the last thing I do!"

Shorty closed her eyes and heaved a deep sigh, revealing the tremendous fatigue that the petite investigator had been enduring all that time. Beads of sweat formed on the doll's brow and slid down her neck, evaporating with an unnatural hiss as they crossed over the armor plate guarding Shorty's superheated core.

Fighting a pitched battle against a superior, relentless enemy that surrounded her - all while having to use a powerful, albeit untested Electronic Warfare suite of her own - must have been taking its toll on Shorty, WA guessed.

Despite her fatigue, Shorty shored up her strength and nodded in agreement. She wiped her sweat with the back of her hand and then brought out a thick, black cable with two T-Doll jacks. She braved the heat of her core and opened up the armor plate on the nape of her neck, singeing the synthetic skin of her fingers. Then, she plugged one of the jacks into the port of her core.

Shorty showed WA the other end of the cable and spoke with determination,

"Don't worry, Miss WA. I'll do what I can. Turn around - I'll unlock your modules manually. It'll use less processing power too for me so my dummies can keep fighting… but it might be rough for you. I'm telling you now - it's gonna knock the wind out of your sails."

"That's fine with me, Miss Shorty. I'm doing what needs to be done."

Shorty nodded again, but she suddenly hesitated. She then asked,

"Miss WA. This is a two-way cable, so I have to ask. You… don't have Parapluie, right?"

WA's red eyes were filled with remorse as she reassured,

"I don't have Parapluie. Spring made sure that I was safe…"

Shorty gave WA an empathetic nod and then turned her back towards her. The petite investigator reached for the nape of WA's neck and pulled down the small armor plate that protected it. That revealed the diagnostic port connected to WA's unique core.

The petite investigator held the cable firmly in her hand as she spoke,

"Okay, Miss WA. Starting the override… now."

Shorty plugged the jack into WA's port.

As soon as it locked in, WA's back arched and her digimind was swamped with alerts and notices. The sudden intrusion was resisted at first by WA's ZENER network defenses, but Shorty's own Electronic Warfare forcibly suppressed the defenders.

WA started to feel lightheaded as the override process took its toll on her. The swarm of notifications paired with the fatigue that had been weighing down her body and the stress that had built up in her mechanical heart. It was an excruciating ordeal that saw WA's body thrash about violently - but Shorty held her down.

The petite investigator held WA and gently cooed,

"Stay strong, Miss WA. Breathe deep - in and out. There - just like that. This will only take a minute or two, so work with me here. Hang in there so you can save your Station. Hang in there… so you can see Miss Springfield again!"

WA fluttered in and out of consciousness and tears started to form at the sides of her eyes. The name of her beloved, however, still managed to escape her lips,

"Spring…"

Shorty's eyes brightened as she eagerly encouraged,

"That's right, Miss WA. Miss Springfield is waiting for you… that's why we need to win today. You're carrying an immense weight on your shoulders… but you have to be strong. Do you understand?"

In the eye of WA's mind, the memories that she shared with her beloved Springfield emerged like a powerful wave. That wave crashed into WA's being with immense force - yet it was also somehow gentle and warm. It was as if she was being embraced with such tenderness that whisked her troubles away.

Then, for a brief moment, WA caught a glimpse of Springfield - or rather, a spectre of her - smiling just for her. That spectre repeated Springfield's parting words to WA.

"_When I come back, I want you to make me a chocolate cake - okay? I'm looking forward to it… WA-chan._"

The warm wave that had crashed into WA suddenly turned into an unforgiving snowstorm that tore the spectre of Springfield away from WA. The spectre's smile was untarnished, however, as she turned around and disappeared into the blizzard.

With that, WA came hurtling back to reality.

WA found herself back in the sandbag ramparts of Shorty's makeshift fortress, sitting down on the cracked tile floor. WA was still lightheaded from her ordeal, but she forced herself to sit upright and gather her bearings. Meanwhile, Shorty pulled out the jack from WA's port, brought up her nape's armor plate as she reported,

"Your EW module is back online, Miss WA. I couldn't reactivate your Command module, though… I just don't have the processing power in this state. If I push myself any more than I have, I might literally burst into flames."

WA curiously reached behind her neck and felt the armor plate mesh seamlessly with her synthetic skin. She then turned to Shorty and graciously reassured,

"The EW module is all I need for now. Thanks, Miss Shorty."

The German rifle doll then paused considerately before adding,

"There's also… there's also something else that I wanted to let you know, Miss Shorty. It's that peculiar device that you told M14 about…"

"The smartphone…?" Shorty started. Her blue eyes shone with rising interest as she asked, "Do you know where it is!?"

WA nodded and confirmed,

"Yeah. Spring took it from Commander Elias' office - and she gave it to me before she left."

Shorty furrowed her brow and grilled,

"I would have asked you why you didn't tell us about it before… but Commander Gentiane and I only learned about it's existence last night. But still - you seem to know just how valuable and powerful that device is."

WA faced Shorty firmly and explained,

"Spring told me to keep that device away from the eyes of the world. After what happened with Commander Elias, she and I… we started to wonder if many more enemies were lurking in G&K."

Her eyes wandered away from Shorty as she admitted,

"Sadly… with what happened to Commander Gentiane, our fears turned out to be true. Commander Elias was just the tip of the iceberg. There's more sick bastards out there - and they're willing to burn an entire Station down to cover their tracks."

She then wore a small smile as she added,

"That device has been dormant since Spring left this station - but it suddenly came to life when you and Commander Gentiane hacked into Elias' system. That must have been a key of some sort. The two of you aren't one of them… so I trust you. Spring would have trusted you too, I can tell. That's why I'm telling this to you now."

Shorty adjusted her police cap and sighed,

"I see… that makes sense. Your secret will be safe with us, Miss WA. We're on the same team, so we'll figure out what to do with it after we get through this mess, okay? Do you have it with you now?"

WA shook her head and replied,

"It's hidden in my hovel - back in the old warehouse. I made sure even PPK wouldn't be able to find it."

Shorty grunted and urged,

"Well, try to grab it on your way to the jammer if you can, Miss WA. You may be able to use it as a signal booster too in a pinch. But more importantly - if that device falls into PPK's hands, she has no more reason to keep this station intact. Who knows what her twisted mind comes up with - or what her Commander plans to do then!"

WA nodded in agreement. Then, her red eyes then swept through the battle that continued to rage around the crumbling fort as she noted,

"I can't single out the signal from here… there's too much activity - too many enemy dolls - to get a clear reading. I'm going to need to break through the Western hall and make a run for it. Can you run interference for me?"

Shorty dropped the cable and picked up her submachine gun. She then remarked,

"My dummies and I will do what we can, Miss WA. Do you have any grenades left?"

"Two. One flash, one smoke. We already used most of them trying to get here."

"That's fine. Get ready to throw a smoke down the Western hall. Once it goes off, we'll give you all the covering fire we can give. At that point, I want you to run. We'll draw their fire away from you, so run as fast as your feet can take you - and never look back!"

"Got it."

Shorty and her battered dummies repositioned themselves to the Western rampart of her fortress as they held their weapons rightly. Shorty's eyes met with WA's as the petite investigator started her countdown,

"Okay, on my mark. Three."

WA pulled the hood of her thermoptic camouflage cape over her head and let it shroud her presence entirely.

"Two."

She then brought out her smoke grenade and pulled out the pin.

"One!"

WA tossed the pin aside and then prepared herself to lob the grenade. At that very moment, Shorty roared,

"Now! Fire in the hole!"

"Fire in the hole!" WA repeated as she hurled the grenade over the Western rampart.

A thick veil of smoke burst forth from the grenade, throwing the enemy AK-47 and Sten Mk. II into disarray. Shorty and her dummies then emerged from the Western rampart all at once and opened fire on them, peppering them with hails of buckshot. The sudden barrage caught AK-47 and Sten off guard and forced them to retreat once again.

The shrouded WA's footsteps were masked by the intense firefight raging in the Western hall as she ran as quickly as she could. Bullets whizzed around her, but the shots were drawn away from her as Shorty promised. Her thermoptic camouflage cape - along with the smoke - also shielded her from her enemies' eyes.

Before long, WA was able to slip past their blockade and was able to exit the Maintenance Quarters unscathed, but alone. She left the deafening cacophony of gunfire behind her and stepped into the snow-swept courtyard that was bathed in pale moonlight.

In that silvered garden, her Electronic Warfare module kicked into high gear. The messy clutter of signals that WA sensed were untangled in the eye of her mind as she built a clearer picture of the lay of the land.

The German rifle doll then looked up to the calm, cloudless night sky and the full moon that hung above. This was a stark contrast from the thick storm clouds and the violent snowstorm that shrouded the heavens on the fateful evening that Springfield left her.

That evening was going to be different, WA promised herself as she reloaded her revolver. She then checked on the flashbang grenade strapped behind her back and regarded the silvered path laid out before her.

Her feet knew where to go, so she held her weapon with both hands and crossed through the sea of accumulated powder white snow.

…

Recreational Quarter

Cafe Springfield/Military Police HQ

Negev entered the unsettling darkness and silence of the Cafe Springfield. The absence of the Military Police dolls who normally spent their days lounging around the place left a sinking feeling in Negev's mechanical heart. The sound of distant gunfire erupting all throughout the base didn't help either, stoking the Israeli doll's fear.

She held her namesake weapon in her hands, ready to confront any enemy - any traitor - that may have been lying in wait there for her. However, Negev was starting to find it hard to stand as tall and as proud as she had always done.

She had been summoned by the Warden, Negev reminded herself. She wanted to believe that there was a new mission waiting for her - a job befitting a specialist like herself.

A mission that would redeem her tarnished name - and decide the fate of G&K as a whole.

So, the Israeli doll walked past the empty chairs stacked upon the empty tables of the cafe and found the metal spiral staircase tucked away in a corner. She wore the strap of her weapon over her shoulder and then climbed the stairs - listening to her footsteps echoing in the silent cafe.

Then, once she made it to the second floor loft, she found that it was steeped in darkness - and that there seemed to be nobody there either. Only the bluish light of the Warden's Combat Management computer - and its concave of formless screens displaying surveillance camera feeds - illuminated the dark room somewhat.

That was strange, Negev thought. Weren't standard G&K stations only issued two dozen cameras?

Why did Station 56586 have a hundred?

Moreover, she was troubled by the fact that more than half of the screens had dimmed. Crackling static shrouded the electric eye of the Station's surveillance, but the few remaining cameras gave Negev a bird's eye view of the battles that had erupted throughout the Station.

It was absolute chaos.

Negev found familiar faces in those screens - the meek yet eager MP40, the headstrong Grizzly, the calculating Welrod… and even the devoted M14 - fighting bitterly against the foreign Military Police they were supposed to assist. There was no hint of doubt or remorse in the eyes of the auxiliaries as M14 orchestrated their surprisingly effective guerilla warfare.

Moreover, the presence of the ringleader Architect fighting alongside the turncoats shattered Negev's once-ironclad will.

This wasn't right. Negev couldn't believe her eyes at all. Griffin dolls fighting Griffin dolls - and Parapluie wasn't even involved.

Or perhaps it was.

Negev didn't know what to believe anymore.

Seeing all this laid out before her made her want to puke!

Have all of them gone mad!? Or perhaps - could it be that it was she who was in the wrong?

As Negev wrestled with her own mind, she suddenly heard the cocking of a handgun from behind.

An enemy…!?

Before Negev could wield her machine gun, the barrel of a suppressor dug into her back.

So, Negev let go of her machine gun and raised her hands up in surrender.

The familiar voice of the Warden PPK then lashed frigidly,

"You were about to reach for your gun, Miss Negev. Why is that? Were you about to betray me too? Typical."

Negev's mechanical heart skipped a beat as she realized the situation she was in. PPK's voice was clear and unhindered as the warden pointed her weapon at Negev's back.

On a normal day, even thinking about hurting an allied doll would have taken a heavy doll on a doll's core. PPK's own body should have been preventing her from doing such a brazen act. That was the whole premise of their Identify Friend or Foe IFF restrictions - to prevent conflicts like these.

The Israeli then heard the safety of PPK's handgun come off, confirming Negev's fears. Terrified, Negev tossed away her pride promptly and wholeheartedly denied,

"O-of course not PPK-sama. I came here to answer your call! I'm still your loyal servant!"

PPK raised the gun up slowly, tracing a line up Negev's spine until its barrel rested on the armor plate on the nape of Negev's neck. The infuriated Warden then challenged in a fierce crescendo,

"Loyal servant? Don't make me laugh. I asked you auxiliaries to prove your loyalty - and this is what I get from you poor lot? An open rebellion? An insult to the honor of Griffon & Kryuger!? Fighting alongside Sangvis Ferri - the scum of the earth!?"

Negev gritted her teeth as she knelt down on the floor in surrender. All the while, the Israeli argued,

"Look! Everyone else has gone mad, PPK-sama - but not me! I'm willing to do anything to prove my loyalty to you!"

A wicked grin formed on the warden's lips as she devilishly hummed,

"Anything, you say?"

"Anything, PPK-sama!"

With that, PPK grabbed Negev by her long, pink hair and forced her to look up to the concave of formless screens. The Warden then demanded,

"M14. Super Shorty. WA2000. Remember these names. They are the ringleaders here. Kill them all - and this rebellion will end. Fail, and you will be damned for all time."

PPK then dug the barrel of her gun into the nape of Negev's neck and threatened,

"If you betray me and allow me to die, my consciousness will return to the backup unit waiting for me in my home base. When that happens, my Commander will unleash hellfire and brimstone upon this cursed base. So, failure is not an option. Is that clear - Miss specialist?"

* * *

**Unsavory**

_Ninth Entry: Declaration of War (Part II)_

* * *

Maintenance Quarter - Repair Bay

Caved-in Corridor

In the dark, dusty hall blocked off by the collapsed ceiling, the battered G36 shielded the immobilized Ribeyrolles from the marauding amazonian M2HB. The armored German maid stood firm before her enemy and wielded a baton firmly in her right hand.

Steady as her stance was, however, streams of blood trickled down from the half dozen bullet holes that had pierced her tactical shield and dug into her left arm and her stomach. Behind the visor of her cracked bulletproof helmet, though, G36's bright blue eyes stared down her towering enemy.

M2HB, on the other hand, loomed over her armored opponent and leered at her with amber eyes that shimmered red from the dim emergency lights flashing in the hall. The amazonian flexed her well-chiseled body in that red light, showing off her rippling muscles and her washboard abs uncovered by her white, shoulderless crop-top. She playfully passed the detached barrel of her heavy machine gun between her left and right hands as she watched G36's movements.

The armored German maid stood perfectly still - unfazed by M2HB's posturing. The amazonian clicked her tongue impatiently and decided to strike first.

She caught her MG barrel with her left hand and then dashed forward towards G36 with breakneck speed. M2HB ran down the hall like a freight train eager to mow the German down.

In response, G36 took a deep breath and ran towards the charging amazonian midway with her own baton in hand.

M2HB was unfazed as she raised her MG barrel to strike G36 down - but the maid reacted just as quickly. G36's exoskeleton guided her body as she ducked low and sidestepped to M2HB's left. The maid felt the MG barrel fly above her helmet, barely missing her.

G36 then found an opening - M2HB's vulnerable side.

The maid shifted her weight and moved to strike the amazonian's body with her baton. Before she could, however, M2HB's coiled elbow pulled back and struck the rising maid square on the face. The powerful strike cracked the helmet visor and pushed G36 - even with her heavy armor - off of her feet.

The armored maid flew helplessly into a wall and she drooped down lamely to the ground. All the while, M2HB cracked her neck left then right as she hissed,

"You're using an exoskeleton under that thing, aren't ya? Your reactions are a little bit faster than your usual G36 unit. Heh - well, that ain't fast enough to get away from me, _kraut_."

She then tapped her MG barrel on her shoulder as she taunted,

"You were able to get away from my weapon here - but you're forgetting one very basic thing. My entire body is a weapon - and none of that fancy armor and gear is going to help you. I'm going to make you understand true pain!"

G36 glared at her haughty opponent and picked herself up from the floor. She took the initiative this time and dashed forward towards her opponent, ready to strike her down with the baton. M2HB simply took a step back and blocked G36's baton with her MG barrel before pushing the maid back a few paces.

Undaunted, G36 charged again and baton clashed against barrel in the red-tinged near-darkness of the hall, turning their duel into a crude fencing match. For a moment, it seemed like the two were an even match.

G36 glared at M2HB through her visor as the amazonian doll taunted,

"Is that all you've got, _kraut_!?"

When M2HB said this, G36's baton started to get bent out of shape. So, M2HB pulled back and struck the maid's baton with a powerful blow. The bent baton splintered in G36's hand and split roughly in two, leaving her weaponless. Then, in the blink of an eye, M2HB swung her barrel again and hit G36 with a backhand blow to the head.

The visor of G36's helmet shattered from the blow as the helmet itself was heavily fractured. Blood started to drip down G36's brow while the lids of her right eye were cut by shards of broken reinforced glass. The armored maid could barely stand as she heard a ringing in her ears. All the while, trickling blood forced her to keep her right eye shut.

Despite this, M2HB gave the battered maid no time to rest. The amazonian tossed aside her MG barrel - which had been warped wildly out of shape - and closed the distance once more.

The amazonian unleashed a flurry of punches - combinations of left and right hooks peppered with an occasional straight. The combinations kept G36 off balance - driving the capacity of her digimind and her exoskeleton to their limits. G36 tried to keep her arms up, raising the armor plates that shielded her wrists to her face but M2HB's assault was relentless. All the while, M2HB jeered,

"You rebels don't understand the mistakes you're making here! Don't you know how close we cut it with Operation Arctic Warfare? SF is the enemy - and you've been tainted with their shit! Now, you're fighting beside them too!? Bull. Fucking. Shit."

M2HB's fists began chipping away at the ceramic armor plates with one powerful punch after another. Even the tactical shield that was supposed to protect G36 was bent wildly out of shape before falling unceremoniously to the ground.

Overwhelmed, G36 was forced to retreat step after shameful step to try and put space between her and her amazonian foe, but M2HB chased her every step of the way.

Then, G36 found her back pressed against the wall. The amazonian then lashed,

"I answered the call to police this god-awful place because I have a home to return to - dolls I want to protect - friends that I want to cherish… even that hifalutin' rooskie! I am not going to let you take any of that away from me!"

With that, M2HB pulled back for a haymaker. G36 raised her arms for one last desperate block. However, the amazonian doll's clenched fist sailed lower and struck below the maid's arms - hitting her square in the chest with brutal force. The wall behind G36 shook violently from M2HB's punch and the maid coughed up crimson red blood.

"_Mademoiselle!_" Ribeyrolles shrieked helplessly, terrified by the brutal sighed.

G36 was hunched over from the impact of the haymaker and M2HB looked down upon her victim with villainous glee. The amazonian rubbed her hands together and turned the struggling German around.

The amazonian then growled,

"So, it is my duty as a Griffon doll to crush you completely!"

Then, with a powerful, primal roar, she lifted up the armored maid from behind and hurled her into the ground with an overwhelming German suplex.

The maid landed on her neck and back, shattering her already fractured helmet into many pieces. Even the armor plate on the nape of her neck that protected her unique core was warped by the blow and G36 started to feel lightheaded. A pool of blood and oil started to form below G36 as she laid there sprawled out helplessly on the ground.

Her bloodshot left eye winced as her vision of the dark, red-tinged hallway blurred. Then, G36 started to drift away into unconsciousness. The world around her was melting away. Ribeyrolles' frightened screams and the ringing in G36's ears were giving way to an unsettling silence.

'_Was I able to accomplish my mission?_'

G36 asked herself as she sank deeper into the abyss.

'_Was I able to buy Walther-fraulein enough time…?_'

Tears then started to form at the sides of her bloodshot eyes as she lamented,

'_Oh Master… forgive me… I may have failed you once again…_'

All around G36, the digital blue abyss of her digimind took shape and sucked her in.

* * *

[Time Reset - d? m? y?]

ZENER(?): 56586-64PRIMARY

E8(?)-LT-DISCONNECTED

WARNING: NO BACKUP DETECTED

STANDBY

...

That blue world of G36's digimind was cracked and glitched. Massive fractures snaked through the blue horizon as entire sections of that sky literally came falling down around G36.

Formless screens shadowed the German doll as she helplessly descended further down. Those screens displayed the myriad of G36's memories on repeat as if her life was flashing before her eyes.

The day her unit was activated for the first time at an IOP plant.

The day she became an armor saleswoman in a mining town.

The day she was sold off to Griffin for close to nothing.

The day she was welcomed into Station 56586.

The day that Springfield became her Master.

The day that she was trained to become a maid.

The day she saw her Master for the last time.

One by one, G36's memories devolved into static and melted away into the blue abyss. A dull pain gripped at G36's mechanical heart as she watched this frightening display. She tried to reach out to those memories with her white-gloved hands, but she couldn't seem to reach them.

She couldn't stop them from disappearing before her eyes.

Soon enough, her own body seemed to be disappearing too - dissolving bit by bit into groups of pixels that were falling apart. Her entire body seemed to be fading away - but she felt a surreal hollowness in her chest.

A wide, gaping hole had appeared where her mechanical heart was supposed to be.

It was over, G36 told herself.

She was already too far gone.

Was this the 'death' that humans so feared?

Disappearing into nothingness to be forgotten?

Watching the light of one's soul flicker away like a dying flame?

Crumbling away like dust in the abyssal wind?

Perhaps - for a doll - this was as close to death as she could get.

So, G36 tearfully resigned herself,

"I guess this is how it ends."

Just as the maid was losing all hope, however, she started to hear a familiar voice humming to her. It was a tune that she knew well - one of the old records that her master Springfield used to play in the Cafe from time to time. The name of the song then escaped G36's lips,

"_Für Immer_…"

The words of the song filled her digimind like a lullaby that urged her deeper and deeper into sleep as her body disintegrated before her heavy eyes.

"_Für immer, möcht' ich bei dir sein._

_Für immer nur bei dir allein._

_Mit dir lachen, mit dir weinen._

_Nur dich allein lieben und alles verzeih'n._"

As the sweet melody swelled in G36's mechanical heart, she felt as if she suddenly stopped falling. She landed on the soft bosom of another there in that crumbling digital world. All of a sudden, G36 was filled with familiar warmth that she recognized immediately.

Her weary mechanical heart leaped for joy as she gasped,

"...Master!?"

"_Für immer wär' mein Herz bei dir_

_Für immer möcht' ich dein's dafür_

_Das Leben mit dir wär' so schön_

_Mag auch viel gescheh'n_

_Ich bleibe nur bei dir_"

G36 willed her disintegrating body forward in the abyss and she floated weightlessly in the air. She turned around and found the figure that had caught her - a mirror image of her beloved master Springfield. That image wore a warm smile that was meant especially for G36 in the midst of that chaos.

It looked straight into G36's tired blue eyes and pulled at her aching heartstrings. Then, it floated towards G36, closing the distance between them as it laid a gentle hand on the maid's cheek. With heartening, motherly care, the image wiped away the maid's tears as it whispered the rest of the song happily,

"_Für immer bei dir._"

Hearing Springfield's voice put G36 at ease as she let the apparition wipe her tears away. As she basked in the warmth of this "Springfield", the gaping hole in her chest started to fill back in. The disintegrating pixels that had floated away from G36 returned to her as well. All the while, the myriad of static-ridden memories were restored in full brilliance.

Something wasn't right - and G36 knew it. This apparition that was comforting her with such motherly tenderness was not fully formed - like a partially rendered character model that was rough and incomplete around the edges.

A weak, albeit skeptical protest escape G36's lips,

"Who… no - what are you?"

The phantom didn't respond. Instead, this "Springfield" wrapped her in a warm embrace and gently patted her head of golden hair.

Tears started to form at the sides of G36's bright blue eyes as another memory came back to mind. The maid then gasped in a cracked voice,

"I remember now. That evening…! Master and her protege… in the cafe."

G36 gripped on the phantom's shoulders as she started to weep bitterly,

"I saw it. All of it… that's why I… That's why I…!"

As G36 wept, the Springfield phantom caressed the maid's golden hair and combed through it with her fingers. Then, once the maid had mumbled and cried her fill, the phantom tightened her loving embrace.

The blue abyss of G36's ZENER network digimind started to reform itself, repairing the severe damage that had been dealt to it. G36's own body was complete once more and the German maid started to float upwards.

Springfield's phantom let go of the maid and watched as she rose up to the blue horizon. G36 scrambled to try and reach down for the phantom, but she had already risen up far beyond reach.

"Master, wait…!" G36 whimpered helplessly, "Don't leave me!"

However, the phantom just wore a smile meant only for her. Its mouth then moved, speaking a message that G36 could barely hear.

Then, her consciousness faded to white once more.

…

ATTEMPTING REBOOT

STANDBY

...

_Only Hope Remains(?)_

* * *

Maintenance Quarter - Repair Bay

Caved-in Corridor

Ribeyrolles wailed hysterically as she watched the aftermath of the brawl from where she sat. Absolute terror gripped at her mechanical heart as the victorious M2HB rose up from her maneuver and towered over her broken opponent. G36 on the other hand fell lamely onto the cracked tile floor and sprawled out lifelessly like a corpse.

The amazonian doll's buxom chest heaved and glistened with sweat as she caught her breath after the encounter. She then cracked her neck to the left and to the right before turning her amber eyes towards the cowering Ribeyrolles. The armless French doll shrank like a mouse as M2HB slowly lumbered towards her.

M2HB eagerly mused, feigning sympathy,

"No arms, huh? That's too bad - an enemy's an enemy after all. This'll be over soon, Frenchie."

While the amazonian loomed over Ribeyrolles in the corner of the hall, the ominous hiss of a smoke grenade echoed in the midst of the bitter gunfight behind the rubble. Moments later, another triad of explosions from FAMAS' rifle grenades rocked the hall. The outdated, pre-war sprinkler system finally sprung into action and sprayed water throughout the Repair Bay.

Ribeyrolles' frightened tears were washed away by the sprinklers as she struggled to worm away from M2HB. However, her back pressed against the rubble and she had nowhere else to go.

All of a sudden, Ribeyrolles noticed something stirring in the darkness of the caved-in corridor. M2HB felt it too and turned around with an amused hum,

"So - it seems you're tougher than you look, _kraut_. Good. I'm not a fan of first-round knockouts.."

Standing there before M2HB was the drenched silhouette of G36 illuminated by the red emergency lights. She tossed away the remnants of her broken visor helmet which landed with a dull thud and a splash on the pooling water behind her. Most of the armor plates on her HFPE suit were either cracked or falling apart, but that didn't stop the maid from confronting her foe.

M2HB laughed at her rising opponent and taunted,

"Still - haven't you already learned your lesson? You want me to beat you down a second time? Did Parapluie turn you into a masochist or somethin'? Aren't you afraid of me?"

G36's bloodshot blue eyes looked straight into M2HB's as she countered,

"I'm not afraid of you, _dummkopf_. I've faced worse enemies than you."

"Ohoho~ is that so, _kraut_?"M2HB challenged as she cracked her knuckles expectantly, "You really are sick in the head, huh? Fine with me. I'm going to put you through a world of pain, you know."

The maid kept her furious gaze unbroken before she spat,

"I've already gone through a world of pain, _dummkopf_. I watched as my beloved Master's heart was taken before my eyes. That pain haunted me then - and it haunts me even now. That's why… that's why I'm not afraid of any pain you could possibly bring me!"

With that, G36 charged through the damp halls, cutting through the red veil of sprinkler spray and displacing the water beneath her feet. M2HB turned her back towards Ribeyrolles to face G36. She then raised up her fists and roared,

"Come at me, you fucking _kraut_!"

G36 closed the distance at breakneck speed and she threw jabs to test her opponent's defense. M2HB dodged the jabs and threw a few of her own to repel the German maid's assault. The amazonian's longer arms kept G36 at bay until the German seemed to lose her initiative.

Then, as soon as M2HB found an opening, she shifted her footing and threw a left-handed haymaker as she cried,

"Good night, bitch!"

However, this was exactly what G36 wanted.

As soon as M2HB threw her haymaker, G36 ducked beneath it and countered with a powerful right hook to the amazonian's rib and a left straight onto her stomach. M2HB winced in pain - surprised by her opponent's sudden burst of speed. Sweat and sprinkler water sprayed from M2HB's body from the strike but the amazonian maintained her composure.

So, with well-practiced ease, M2HB coiled her arm to strike back at G36's now-exposed head.

The maid saw this strike coming and shielded her head with her left arm. Then, in one smooth motion, G36 struck M2HB again and followed through with a powerful right knee to the side. The amazonian grunted with pain while G36 stepped back to put distance between them.

M2HB spat on the ground as she groaned,

"Looks like you've still got some fight left in you after all, huh?"

G36 furrowed her brow as she placed herself in between the amazonian and Ribeyrolles behind her. She then earnestly replied,

"You're not the only one who has things they want to protect, M2HB. You're not the only one answering the call to serve."

She then raised up her fists as the image of FNC's troubled face emerged in the eye of her mind. The armored maid then continued,

"My mind has been distracted for a while now - and I've refused to admit it. Because of that, I failed to protect the ones my Master loved. However, I have no plans of failing her again. After all… after all, I…!"

G36 then gritted her teeth and wholeheartedly declared,

"I love my Master! I always have, and I still do - and I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me! Not you. Not Walther-fraulein. Not anyone!"

Ribeyrolles watched the scene with sympathy as she mused,

"_Mademoiselle…_"

M2HB scoffed at the maid's declaration and grinned. She then clenched her fists and growled with combative approval,

"Well said! You've been holding back on me, haven't you, _kraut_? I've got someone I want to see after all this is over - someone I hold dear to me. Just like you. That's why you've got to show me what you've got! Let's see whose love is stronger here - yours… or mine!"

A confident smirk grew on G36's lips as she accepted the challenge.

Under the misty spray of sprinklers and the dim red of the emergency lights, G36 and M2HB squared off against each other. An odd air of budding respect hung between the two foes as they raised their fists.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the armored maid and the amazonian closed the distance and clashed once more.

* * *

Logistics Quarters

Temporary Holding Facility

A trail of footsteps marked the moonlit, snow-swept path that evening as the fighting throughout the base continued in the distance. The disillusioned Negev followed those footsteps through the snow toward the repurposed warehouses in the far corner of the base.

Under the pale moonlight, she carried her namesake weapon in tow. Her weapon was loaded with a full hundred-round chain of low grade M61 armor-piercing ammunition. Negev held her weapon tightly as she repeated the mission given to her that evening by PPK - the price she needed to pay to redeem herself and her tarnished name.

"M14. Super Shorty. WA2000. I have to kill them."

She repeated that mission over and over again like a fanatic, fervorous chant.

"I have to kill them…"

"I have to kill them…"

"I have to kill them… or else!"

However, the fanaticism in Negev's voice only served to frighten her even more. Her often fierce and focused dark pink eyes seemed to tremble feebly as she regarded the footsteps of her target. In that moment, she didn't feel like the 'specialist' that she always touted herself to be.

She only felt like just another frightened T-Doll fearing for her own life.

Just like everyone else in the Station.

Still, Negev took a deep breath, shored up what little composure she could and carried on towards the warehouse. She entered the dilapidated building and followed the trail of displaced snow on the poured concrete floor. It led her to the duplex-style hovel where G36 and WA2000 were forced to live after the Military Police locked the Station down.

The door to the right-most hovel, the one assigned to WA2000, was slightly ajar and the hanging lamp inside was turned on. Through the slit in the threshold, Negev saw the unmistakable shadow of WA2000 rifling through the room - searching for something that was there.

Her first target was inside that hovel, so she sprung into motion.

Negev approached the open door and kicked it down with powerful force, nearly tearing it off of its hinges entirely. She then barged inside with her weapon in hand, hoping to catch her enemy off guard.

However, WA2000 was ready for her. She had turned the mattress and boxspring of her cot over like a barricade and was pointing an unfamiliar weapon - a .38 Detective Special revolver - at Negev. Standing only a few paces apart, WA and Negev found themselves in a stalemate.

The renegade German rifle doll was defiant and glared back at Negev from behind the barrel of her revolver. Ever since Springfield supposedly betrayed the station, those defiant red eyes of WA2000 ticked Negev off. Those were the eyes of a doll who remained unquestionably loyal to Springfield even after her fall from grace - and that 'loyalty' puzzled Negev to no end.

Deep inside, Negev used to want to gouge out those eyes and make WA face the reality of the situation as she saw it. However, as the entire station was coming undone around her, Negev started to wonder if, perhaps, she was the one who was blind.

Regardless, Negev noticed that WA had her other hand behind her back - hiding something from Negev's eyes. At the same time, WA didn't have her finger on the trigger. Instead, her finger rested on the side of the trigger guard in a curious display of trigger discipline.

It was a bluff.

Even after everything that Negev had said and done to WA and her fellow Springfield loyalists, WA wasn't prepared to shoot her. Negev, on the other hand, had her finger firmly on the trigger. She had WA's life - severed away from neural cloud backups that no longer existed - in her hands.

And yet, WA was not prepared to shoot her.

Overwhelmed by this unreasonable display, Negev demanded to know,

"Why…? Why are you doing this!?"

WA held her ground and replied,

"I don't want to fight you, Negev. I never have. So, please - let me go. There's something I have to do."

Negev shook her head and furiously declared,

"You were Springfield's right hand! I'm not going to take orders from you again - I can't trust you again - not after the way you made WESTCOM fight in Operation Arctic Warfare."

She raised up her head dismissively and recounted,

"You used Echelon 2 - my echelon - to fend off Gager and an entire SF army at the base of that cursed mountain… and for what!? So that Springfield could get the glory, catch the Commander unprepared and then kill him in cold blood!?"

WA furrowed her brow and lashed,

"That's not why we gave you those orders, Negev. You saw the evidence that Miss Shorty presented. So please, think clearly! Commander Elias is far from innocent. He manipulated FNC to commit war crimes! He was ready to forsake our entire Station! We just did what had to be done - and we take full responsibility for it!"

Negev stubbornly shook her head and argued,

"No! No more lies…! Springfield was corrupted by Parapluie! The SF mastermind poisoned her from within and turned her into a rotten woman! She killed Commander Elias in the name of Sangvis Ferri! She's even running off to join them as we speak!"

However, WA wholeheartedly insisted,

"There is nobody on this earth who cares more about our station than Spring! That's the indisputable truth in my heart. I've seen how FNC was used like a dog by Commander Elias - and how she was disposed of like a dog. In the eyes of Commander Elias - all of us are nothing more than tools to be used!"

Negev shuddered from WA's words but disputed,

"We live to serve Griffon and Kryuger. We are tools of war - and nothing more! Our orders are absolute!"

WA gritted her teeth and challenged one last time,

"Do you really believe that, Negev? This conflict will end one day - and what will happen to us then? We'll become tools without purpose - garbage meant to be thrown away! We'll still be slaves unable to think for ourselves. If you believe that, then Commander Elias is right to think of us as mere tools! Well... I refuse to believe that! I know deep inside, Negev, you agree with me!"

The German rifle doll then looked straight into Negev's eyes as she repeated Springfield's mantra,

"The girls of our station come first. Always. In war - or in peace. That is what Spring and I believe even now."

Negev was silent for a moment as she heard the old mantra that Springfield always used to say. It roused old memories that Negev held in the depths of her digimind - memories from the time she held Springfield in high regard.

From the moment that Negev joined Station 56586 - up until the fateful evening that Springfield left, Negev admired the adjutant Springfield wholeheartedly. On that cursed mountain, Negev defended her position against Gager's army with everything that she had. She did so not because WA ordered her to - but because of her tremendous respect for Springfield.

That's why Springfield's departure scarred Negev's mechanical heart so deeply.

So, the Israeli bitterly gritted her teeth, buried her old memories once more and pointed her gun at WA's head to threaten,

"Lies! You and your beloved Springfield are liars! No matter what our purpose is, I am going to come out of this alive - while you and your traitorous friends are going to disappear forever! Your neural cloud backups are gone, while I…!"

Suddenly, WA's finger wandered off of the trigger guard of her revolver and onto the trigger itself as she lashed back with immense resolve,

"You don't have a neural cloud backup anymore either, Negev. There's a jammer in this base that PPK set up - something military grade. It's powerful enough to block the neural cloud backup process. And M14 already found PPK out. PPK has deleted your neural cloud too, along with the rest of the auxiliaries. M14 and Miss Shorty have proof!"

A shadow then formed over WA's eyes as she growled,

"Do you know what PPK planned to do after Operation Unsavory - if you were able to carry it out? You auxiliaries were going to be rounded up and shot with the rest of our friends! You were going to be branded rogues who massacred Prisoners of War - while PPK would be the hero who put you down. You are loose ends in PPK's eyes - and she isn't going to let any of you see the light of day!"

Hysteria started to take root in Negev as she wailed,

"LIAR! ALL YOU KNOW ARE LIES!"

WA, however, remained calm and urged,

"I have never lied to you, Negev… and I don't plan to start today."

Negev's trigger finger twitched in anticipation as she spat,

"That doesn't… that doesn't change the fact that you broke free from prison. That doesn't change the fact that you fought active G&K dolls and led an insurrection against a Warden. You are, beyond reasonable doubt, the enemy that I am obliged to destroy! Only one of us will come out of this warehouse alive - and I swear to you that it's going to be me! That's the way it works!"

WA shook her head and argued,

"No. There is another way, Negev. There's always another way!"

The metallic ding of a grenade pin hitting the ground reached Negev's ears. The conflicted Israeli hesitated and froze as WA tossed a flashbang grenade down to her feet.

Then, before Negev could react, a powerful blast of light and sound blinded her and rang incessantly in her ears. Her machine gun fell from her hands and she dropped down helplessly to her knees, covering her ears desperately..

This was the end, Negev told herself.

Her last failure.

In the whitewashed confines of her neural cloud, she lamented how close she was to death. A traitor was going to murder her in cold blood and her reputation as a specialist would be tarnished forever. Death wouldn't be able to wash away the shame of her defeat.

However, the gunshot never came.

WA had every opportunity to execute her - but the 'traitor' spared her life.

In the midst of her confusion, another memory surfaced in the eye of Negev's mind.

...

Negev saw Springfield standing with WA2000 standing beside her. The adjutant wore a warm smile for Negev as she introduced,

"This is WA2000. She will be the third rifle of Echelon 1, and she will also be my lieutenant starting today."

Springfield then gestured to Negev and spoke,

"WA-chan, this is Negev - our strongest machine gun doll. I have just assigned her to be the leader of Echelon 2 - our bulwark MG-SG team. The two of you will be the tips of the spears of Station 56586. I hope the two of you can get along - after all, the girls of our Station come first. Always."

With that, WA extended her hand towards Negev as she proudly spoke,

"I heard you were a specialist, Negev. Well… you'd better live up to my expectations!"

Negev, amused by the haughty rookie rifle took her hand and replied,

"And you'd better live up to mine, Miss WA!"

That was the start of a great, friendly rivalry, Negev recalled.

...

As Negev shook WA's hand in the memory, the blinded Israeli doll felt a gentle hand planted on her shoulder for a brief moment. Tears then started to trickle down Negev's face as she clumsily reached for the hand that touched her.

However, the hand withdrew before she could and the muffled sound of footsteps reached Negev's ears - growing softer and softer until it was gone.

Before long, Negev's senses came back to her. While she was unconscious, she had been propped up to sit upright with her back resting against the hovel wall. Her machine gun and all of its ammo were set beside her as well.

Negev wiped the tears from the back of her eyes and lamented softly,

"You're an idiot… Miss WA. But what does that make me…?"

* * *

Recreational Quarters

Outside the Cafe Springfield

As the battles continued to rage throughout the base, WA2000 shrouded herself beneath her thermoptic camouflage cape to search for the jamming device with the cryptic smartphone in hand. Together with her reawakened Electronic Warfare suite, WA triangulated the signal and followed it all the way to the backyard of the Cafe Springfield.

Her eyes regarded the system of old lead pipes that jutted out from the side of the Cafe. WA recalled the incident with the Dinergate earlier that afternoon, so her eyes followed the pipes with curiosity. The pipes went all the way down to the ground, congregating near an old storm drain.

WA approached the storm drain and she immediately felt the signal intensify. She pocketed the smartphone, removed the grills of the storm drain and found rusty handles of a rebar ladder descending down into the darkness below.

Her target must have been down there, WA thought.

She lowered herself into the storm drain and proceeded to climb down. Alone in the darkness, a myriad of thoughts filled her digimind as she descended.

WA thought about all of the dolls who were locked in bitter battles throughout the base.

M14.

G36.

Super Shorty.

All of them were fighting for their lives - pushing back against the rising tide to buy time for WA. Distant explosions that continued to rock the base echoed eerily in the storm drain, reminding WA of the gravity of their situation.

Until the signal jammer is destroyed, the tides of battle will eventually turn. Once the element of surprise has faded away, M14 and the resistance fighters will surely be overwhelmed. Even a turncoat SF ringleader would be just a drop in the bucket without her weapon.

WA was determined to win. She was determined to make good on her promise to Springfield.

So, WA picked up the pace until she eventually reached the bottom platform.

She opened a rusty metal door and found herself in the sprawling, brick-lined sewer of the old Belarusian prison complex. A stream of brackish water flowed through a shallow canal, following a corridor lined with hanging lamps.

WA's Electronic Warfare suite sensors intensified as well, turning her attention downstream. So, WA pulled out her revolver and a flashlight and followed the flowing water through the canal.

Long shadows loomed in the sewers as an unearthly draft blowing through made the hanging lamps sway and flicker. As the German doll carefully pressed forward in the intermittent light, her boots accidentally kicked something metal off of the pathway.

The silhouette of a spent .303 British rifle round rolled off the concrete path and dropped into the brackish water with a faint splash. WA's eyes followed that round floating in the water until it struck something halfway through.

WA pointed her flashlight at the obstruction and gasped. It was the military-grade signal jammer!

That was the machine that she had to disable to end this mess once and for all.

She tried to use her Electronic Warfare module to try and remotely shut the jammer down, but the device pushed back violently against the intrusion. The feedback from the device made WA suddenly feel lightheaded and the back of her neck felt like it was about to burst into flames. She had no choice but to pull back from the hack.

"Shit…!" WA cursed beneath her breath as beads of sweat formed on her brow, "That's military-grade Active Defense. How in the hell did this…!?"

Before WA could finish her sentence, suppressed gunfire echoed in the sewer and bullets came whizzing past her. One of the shots knocked the flashlight from WA's hands while another struck WA's back.

WA grunted in pain as she took cover behind a concrete pillar and willed herself through the pain. Even though it was just a handgun round, WA felt it digging into her back ruthlessly as she cursed,

"Five-star ILM Hollow Point Ammo… that means…!"

WA pressed her shoulder against the column and peeked out from behind cover. She caught a glimpse of her target and roared,

"PPK!"

She aimed her revolver at the approaching PPK and opened fire. Her shots, however, flew past PPK one after another. PPK continued her leisurely stroll towards WA as she nonchalantly taunted,

"Ara~ are you really a five-star rifle doll, Walther 2000? The fearsome lieutenant of this Station's Echelon 1? I know you haven't shot a handgun before, but your accuracy is pathetic! You're worse than a rookie human soldier!"

The vengeful warden promptly took off her weapon's suppressor and reloaded her gun as she hissed,

"Take this!"

PPK shot at WA again, forcing her to hide behind cover once more. WA struggled to reload her revolver as PPK slowly closed the distance between them. By the time that WA was ready to shoot again, PPK had already reloaded her third magazine as she dared,

"Come out and play, Walther 2000! Your friends at topside are already starting to drop like flies, you know. Sooner or later, they're going to get crushed if you keep hiding like a dog!"

WA gritted her teeth and tried to shoot back at the advancing PPK. She managed to fire off three shots before PPK landed yet another hit on WA's shoulder. Excruciating pain rippled throughout WA's body as she was forced to retreat once more.

Her shooting hand began to tremble as abject fear started to take root in WA's mechanical heart. There was no way in the world she was going to be able to fight toe-to-toe with PPK, an elite HG doll, in the state that she was in.

The revolver in WA's hands was not etched to her. Her core had not been fully optimized to wield such a weapon.

Now, the fate of the entire Station depended on her and that revolver.

As gunfire continued to ring throughout the sewer, an idea arose in WA's mind. Her eyes turned towards the jamming device downstream from her position.

WA steadied her breath and pointed her gun at the signal jammer. Then, she pulled the trigger.

However, the hollow-point handgun round bounced off of the jammer without leaving even a dent. That can't be. WA couldn't believe her eyes, so she shot a second time.

Then, a third.

None of those shots damaged the jammer, leaving WA with an empty gun. Overwhelmed by disbelief, WA tried to pull the trigger, but it only produced a hollow click that echoed in the sewers.

Then, the ominous shadow of PPK loomed over WA.

"Found you~!"

WA's mechanical heart sank at the sight of PPK wearing a malicious, murderous grin looking down on her. The rebel fell from her cover and onto her rear as she scampered to get away from the looming PPK, but it was a futile attempt.

PPK lunged forward and kicked the revolver out of WA's hand. The revolver slid on the poured concrete floor, stopping short of falling into the stream of brackish water in the canal.

Still, WA crawled back desperately until her back pressed against another concrete column that blocked her path.

It was the end of the line for her.

PPK sneered as she pointed her gun at WA's face. The warden then regarded WA's worsening wounds as she haughtily mused,

"ILM Hollow Point rounds are beautiful things, aren't they? They aren't meant to pierce armored targets like this fine jammer I brought with me - no, no, no! But for soft targets like you, they cut shallowly - and expand from within! Oh, what excruciating pain you must be going through. Many poor souls - dolls and humans alike - begged for death after my whip tore their dignity to shreds. But you, Walther 2000, are a glutton for punishment~! A most wonderful plaything indeed!"

She then chuckled devilishly as she pulled back the hammer of her gun with her thumb and hummed patronizingly,

"But alas, I have grown tired of your insolence - and I have my orders. It's time for you to join your friends in hell!"

As PPK was pulling the trigger, however, a weak mechanical whir reached her ears. Then, from beneath the myriad of pipes running alongside the sewer's brick walls, a peculiar, Dinergate scout drone emerged.

The scout drone squatted down and leapt up as high as it could. It threw itself between WA and PPK's gun and caught a bullet with it's frail body. PPK's sharp, golden brown eyes tracked the Dinergate and instinctively proceeded to shoot the drone down.

PPK fired five shots in quick succession until the drone fell unceremoniously into the brackish water of the canal. Despite this, the Dinergate fixed its broken retina-like eye on PPK, aiming to pounce at her in one last desperate charge.

So, the Warden gritted her teeth and fired two more shots into the drone until it crackled with electricity and burst into flames. PPK then quickly pointed her gun back at WA and pulled the trigger.

However, the chamber was empty.

A hollow click echoed in the sewer and PPK's mechanical heart sank.

In that split second, WA hoisted herself off of the ground and sprung towards PPK. She tackled the petite warden and pinned her down to the ground. The larger WA used her weight to press down on PPK's wrists, forcing her to release the handgun from her grasp.

PPK then glared at the rogue that was straddling her as she defiantly lashed,

"I knew it. I knew it! You're in cahoots with Lee Enfield aren't you!?"

"Lee Enfield…!?" WA gasped.

Before WA could reply, the flexible PPK laid flat on her back and kicked the back of WA's head. However, WA held firm and shifted her own weight to lock the Warden's defiant legs down as well.

PPK grinned menacingly as she taunted,

"You can deny it all you want - but it doesn't matter. All of you maggots are going to get what's coming for you! Hold me down as long as you want, but that won't stop the reckoning that's due! Your friends at topside won't know what hit them!"

WA grunted as the stubborn PPK still tried to wrestle away from her pin. The rogue then countered,

"My friends won't go down so easily. They will fight this battle and win against your MPs before long!"

The warden then laughed maniacally and revealed,

"I'm not just talking about you rogues. That midget Shorty. That nosy Commander Gentiane. Those MP's… they're all going to die too! All of them are fools - useful idiots that will burn together with your so-called friends!"

A chill ran down WA's spine as she demanded, "What…!?"

PPK looked WA straight in the eye and explained,

"In the game of chess, even officers are expendable in the grand scheme of things. Did you think I wasn't willing to sacrifice them for what needs to be done? Sooner or later, I'm going to have to deal with them to keep them quiet about Operation Unsavory… so I came prepared with a contingency plan."

WA gritted her teeth and bore down on PPK as hard as she could to demand,

"Contingency plan…!? What in the world are you talking about!?"

PPK scoffed and teased,

"Walther 2000. You're not the only one with a mechanical toy around here."

As PPK spoke, an aerial drone appeared and flew above the signal jammer. PPK's grin grew wider with sadism as she asked,

"Do you know what a Fairy is?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

Residential Quarter

Armory Cafeteria - 1st Floor

The dolls of Station 56586 gathered below the loft huddled together in terror as a bitter war raged around them beyond the Armory walls. Gunfire, explosions and the chaos of the battlefield were not unfamiliar to those dolls - but that was the first time in a long while that they were faced with that reality unarmed.

They had no weapons to hold onto to defend themselves with. Their neural cloud backups had all been erased. In that battle, they were absolutely helpless and they knew that the four walls of the Armory couldn't keep them safe forever. Many of them remembered the stark anxiety that they felt before they were rescued on the battlefield and welcomed into Station 56586.

As the minutes crawled excruciatingly slowly, many of those dolls eyed the double front doors of the Armory - wondering when the MPs would break through and murder every single one of them there.

All of the sudden, the double doors shook violently with dull thuds and the whole cafeteria burst into panic. They heard muffled voices of T-Dolls trying to break the doors down with brute force and they knew that their end was drawing near. So, the large crowd of dolls pulled away from the doors and watched them in abject horror.

Then, before long, the heavy doors swung wildly open. The two dolls that had rammed the doors open, Suomi and AUG, appeared behind the threshold and were covered in soot and dust.

The Austrian AR doll was panting and heaving as she looked just about ready to succumb to fatigue. Suomi, on the other hand, stood tall and triumphant as if she hadn't broken a sweat. The Finnish doll then turned to the stunned dolls on the first floor with a wide grin and a peace sign as she joked,

"Phew~! That was a closer call than I thought it'd be!"

AUG them came up behind Suomi and patted her head of golden hair as she mused,

"You SMG dolls… are too energetic…"

"Eheheh~!"

Cautious optimism started to blossom in the Armory as the dolls heard that all too familiar banter of the resident weirdos once again. Even though many of the dolls held some form of animosity towards the dolls of Echelon 8 and their ties to the Tasteless Incident, seeing Suomi and AUG bursting through the doors sowed hope in their mechanical hearts.

Moments later, however, another pair lumbered through the threshold. This time, the dolls in the armory gave a lukewarm reception.

M14 was propping up a limping Architect as they walked together through the battlefield. Thick plumes of smoke from a myriad of smoke grenades covered their escape while the flickering flames from MP40's incendiary grenades formed a wall of fire behind them.

They hobbled together through the door as M14 urged,

"Suomi! AUG. Shut the door!"

Suomi and AUG followed their orders and closed the heavy double doors again. Meanwhile, Architect's weary legs lost their strength and the ringleader fell down onto the Armory floor.

M14 knelt down desperately beside the SF ringleader as she yelped,

"Baka-bomber!"

The heavily-damaged Architect spilled blood and oil all over the floor and looked absolutely terrible. However, she still managed to look at M14 with her bloodshot pink eyes and confidently grin,

"I won't… go down so easily, twin-tails. Not before… I see Gager again…"

M14 furrowed her brow and demanded,

"I… no, we're going to hold you accountable to that, Baka-bomber. So don't die on us."

The twin-tailed rifle doll then reached behind her back and brought out a small repair kit issued to MP dolls. She handed that kit over to Steyr AUG and ordered,

"Ribeyrolles taught you the basics right, AUG? Can you patch up this idiot for me?"

AUG took the repair kit and nodded graciously, saying,

"With pleasure, _mein kreigshexe… _I mean, _Kriegsgöttin_."

M14 scowled at AUG and commented,

"You do realize we don't speak German, right?"

AUG snickered and knowingly teased,

"_Ja._ And that is why I speak German."

M14 heaved a sigh and then turned to the Finnish doll and asked,

"As for you, Suomi… can you tend to everyone else here on the first floor? Find a way to keep them calm. We've got to plan our next move with Grizzly."

"Leave it to me, M14-senpai!"

With that, Suomi happily waltzed over to the crowd of nervous T-Dolls gathered on the first floor. She wore a bright smile for them all and spoke in her usual, easy-breezy voice to check on them. Then, she brought out a knapsack that was filled to the brim with snacks that she snagged from enemy supplies and asked,

"You guys haven't eaten yet, have you?"

When Suomi showed off those boxes of snacks she had with her, the spirits of the T-Dolls were lifted immediately. The Finnish doll then proceeded to distribute the food with a saintly smile.

The sight of it almost reminded M14 of Springfield somehow.

A small smile formed on M14's own lips as she quietly mused,

"We think we know why you chose those two, Miss Springfield. Especially at a time like this…"

While M14 was lost in her thoughts, she heard a voice call out to her from the 2nd floor balcony. M14 looked up and found Grizzly waving to her from above. She waved back, hopped over the barricade and then climbed the staircase up to the 2nd floor.

Grizzly approached M14 with a wide grin and praised,

"That was one hell of a breakthrough, M14. You pulled off this plan of yours without a hitch!"

M14 smiled back at her old friend and held the strap of her rifle as she replied,

"We had to regroup in a fortified position one way or another to survive this battle… but we're only doing this to buy Wawa time."

The twin-tailed doll looked out the Armory window and grimly reminded,

"It won't be long before the MP's consolidate their forces. When that happens, it'll be over for us - but we'll do what we have to do. With that ammo we've got left, we've probably got an hour more at best."

When M14 said this, a malicious snicker echoed from deeper in the 2nd floor loft. M14 turned towards the voice and found the shackled Mosin-Nagant sitting down on the floor while glaring at her. Grizzly frowned and lashed,

"Something funny, rooskie?"

Mosin-Nagant sighed with satisfaction as she jeered,

"You've made a serious mistake, M14-_tovarisch_. Your pathetic insurgency will get snuffed out faster than you possibly think! One hour is wishful thinking!"

M14 loomed over Mosin Nagant and countered,

"That's rich coming from someone who lost to us."

The Russian captive was defiant, however, as she insisted,

"Oh, you may have won this battle - but we are the ones who are going to win this war!"

M14 folded her arms and challenged,

"Yeah? And what makes you think so?"

Mosin-Nagant grinned confidently and revealed,

"As we speak, reinforcements from our Stations are being airlifted to recapture this god-forsaken place! Eight combat echelons all in all. You auxiliaries wouldn't know about this - but this is the card she's got up her sleeve. Our last resort in case things got out of hand!"

"Eight combat echelons…!?" M14 gasped, "Airlifted!?"

As M14 was speaking, a pale-faced Welrod who was posted by a window called out to her and reported,

"Miss M14! We've got aircraft inbound - coming from the North-East!"

Mosin-Nagant was elated by this news as she condemned her captors,

"Now, you fools will see how futile your efforts truly are! The Military Police will emerge victorious! Helicopters loaded with our comrades are coming. Once they get here, we will sweep you from the field… for the glory of Griffon!"

Beads of sweat dripped down Welrod's brow as she grimly corrected,

"I'm not spotting transport helicopters, Mosin-Nagant. I'm spotting fighter-bombers."

The triumphant Mosin-Nagant suddenly fell silent with disbelief. She then turned towards Welrod and demanded,

"Say that again? Fighter-bombers?"

Welrod nodded and confirmed,

"Fighter-bombers - a whole wing of Su-57 Felons - just over the horizon. They've got gravity bombs and air-to-ground missiles... and they're flying in an attack vector. They're not here to rescue you."

Grizzly then whimpered in terror as she finally realized,

"They're… gonna burn this place to the ground!"

Mosin-Nagant shook her head and defiantly whispered,

"No… this can't be happening. PPK-sama promised us…!"

M14 felt her mechanical heart start to sink as the gravity of their situation finally dawned upon her. She finally realized just how far PPK was willing to go to make sure that Operation Unsavory was a success.

Neither allies nor human lives mattered to PPK.

The only thing she believed in was her mission - and PPK was determined to succeed at all costs.

Slowly but surely, M14 felt herself falling into despair. There were still so many things that she wanted to do. Her eyes were opened to that desire only hours ago, so she couldn't accept that it was all going to end with hellfire and brimstone.

As M14 was starting to lose hope, her earpiece suddenly buzzed.

The twin-tailed doll was slow to react, still numb from Welrod's harrowing revelation. However, once M14 finally managed to press on her earpiece, she heard a familiar voice on the other side,

{(050-19119) - "_Miss M14, do you copy?_"}

M14's golden brown eyes widened as she replied,

"Miss… Lee?"

{(050-19119) - "_That's right, Miss M14. This is Vice Warden Lee Enfield. If you want to survive, I need you to listen closely to what I have to say. Is that understood?_"}

M14 furrowed her brow and firmly replied,

"Understood. Tell me what I have to do, Miss Lee. Please!"

**To Be Continued**


	10. Final Entry: Starseekers

**Prologue**

Flights of SU-57 Felon jets flew overhead as they unleashed their wrath upon Station 56586. M14 watched in horror from behind the windows of the Armory cafeteria as violent blasts from the bombs engulfed the snow-swept fields of the Station grounds. She saw abandoned fighting positions and sandbags that the Military Police had set up earlier outside that were mercilessly torched by the bombardment. Meanwhile, her heart sank as she saw the buildings of her old home hammered by air-to-ground missile strikes.

Entire sections of the labyrinthine, fortress-like Administrative Wing started to crumble from the relentless attack. Everything else - from the logistics warehouses to the former Cafe Springfield - were swallowed whole and mercilessly gutted by raging infernos. A pang of pain struck M14's heart as she recalled the countless memories she shared with FNC in those places.

However, she gripped her chest tightly and forced herself back to the present. There would be hell to pay for this travesty, M14 swore on her honor.

But for now, the dolls of Station 56586 needed her.

Now more than ever.

M14 turned away from the window and faced the stream of anxious dolls walking down the Armory hall in single file. They were headed to the spot behind the cafeteria counter where a stairwell was hidden beneath a trap door. It was a narrow pathway, however, so the dolls could only descend down the stairs one at a time.

A pair of bombs dropped outside the Armory and shook the entire building to the core, frightening the already anxious crowd of dolls. M14, however, stood strong in spite of the chaos and calmly marshalled the dolls down the hall,

"Don't panic, people! Evacuate in an orderly line and we'll all make it through this. Got it?"

The anxious dolls took M14's words to heart and they did what they could to steel themselves and their mechanical hearts through the grueling ordeal. They acknowledged her as they passed her by - nodding appreciatively, gesturing their support or even smiling at her.

For M14, it was a welcome change from the scowls and jeers that she was met with earlier that day.

As the bulk of the crowd made their way through, her fellow native MP's and the rogues that she valiantly led into battle finally joined the line. Grizzly and Welrod, armed with their namesake handguns and flashlights, had already descended down the stairwell first and were escorting the crowd below the Armory.

Towards the rear, AUG wielded a baton in hand and led the gagged and handcuffed Mosin-Nagant down the line. The Austrian AR doll gave M14 a sharp salute as she passed her by - which M14 gladly returned.

Suomi and MP40, on the other hand, propped up the bandaged Architect as the SF ringleader limped down the line with the rest of them. The Finnish SMG doll beamed happily at M14 while her German counterpart broke rank and gingerly approached the twin-tailed doll.

"M14-senpai…" MP40 started, "I tried contacting them. I tried contacting G36-senpai, Ribey-senpai and WA-senpai, but I couldn't get through to any of them."

"Damn it!" M14 cursed, "Keep trying, MP40. We can't give up on them."

MP40 was flustered as she replied, "Y-yes, senpai!"

With that, MP40 excused herself and attempted to contact her seniors once more. M14, on the other hand gripped her chest tightly and spoke beneath her breath,

"Wawa. G36. Ribeyrolles. What in the world happened to you guys?"

It was at this time that the bandaged SF ringleader turned to M14 and reassured,

"I wouldn't worry about those three if I were you, twin-tails."

"Baka-bomber…"

Architect grinned at M14 and explained,

"I caught a glimpse of the combat data from my tactical link with Executioner in my fortress. G36 and Ribeyrolles are incredibly tough cookies who refused to give up even as defeat stared them in the face. They protected your friend FNC with everything they had. And this 'Wawa' character - I saw how stubborn she could be with my own two eyes. For the sake of that unfortunate adjutant she admired, WA would do whatever it takes to win. "

The ringleader then reminisced with a chuckle,

"Dolls like them won't kick the bucket so easily. All you have to do is believe in them."

"Hmm… is that so?"

Architect smiled at M14 and nodded.

"That's right, twin-tails. But for now - the dolls in this room need you to be here for them. They need someone to look up to right now - a War Goddess who can carry them through this crisis and make a miracle happen."

M14 heaved a sigh and finally managed a small smile,

"Alright, baka-bomber. The War Goddess shall not disappoint them!"

Another group of bombs crashed dangerously close to the Armory, shattering the glass windows of the Cafeteria. M14, however, was unfazed as she spurred the rest of the dolls onward once more,

"This place won't last much longer! Keep moving, everyone!"

Slowly but surely, the line of dolls flowed through the narrow stairwell until there were no more dolls for M14 to usher through. So, M14 wielded her namesake rifle and joined the line behind Architect, Suomi and MP40.

As M14 and the dolls inched forward, her earpiece buzzed with another call. She pressed on her earpiece and heard the voice of a doll on the other side,

{(050-19119) - "_Miss M14. This is Lee-Enfield, do you copy? How goes the evacuation?_"}

A complex expression formed on M14's face as she chose her words carefully and answered,

"This is M14. The evacuation is proceeding just fine - thanks to the underground stairwell you told us about. That... and the airstrike... How did you know all this was coming?"

{(050-19119) - "_I've tapped Miss PPK's calls - just like Miss Shorty did. Speaking of which, I'm with her right now - and she wants to talk to you._"}

A spot of static crackled in M14's earpiece, followed by Super Shorty's voice,

{(156-794) - "_Miss M14! Can you hear me?_"}

"Loud and clear, Miss Shorty."

{(156-794) - "_Good. Miss Lee showed up at the fort and broke up the siege. She gave a retreat order to her MP's. They've turned tail and they're all scrambling to get underground now. Miss Lee will be joining them soon._"}

"Yeah… the MP's outside the Armory dropped their things and ran before the bombs fell too. Anyways, what about you and Commander Gentiane?"

{(156-794) - "_We can't exactly roll a hospital bed down a stairwell… so my dummies and I are bringing her into that little 'panic room' that Commander Elias built after your Station took this place over. Based on what I saw in his terminal, that place can withstand anything short of a nuclear bomb! At least that damn room will finally protect a G&K commander who deserves salvation._"}

M14 scoffed,

"No kidding… but still, Miss Lee. We're curious. How in the world did you know about all this? You seem to know this place better than we do!"

{(050-19119) - "_As much as I would love to lavish you with my story, the task at hand is still before us. Let us have a nice, long chat over tea after all this is done. Is that favourable to you_?"}

A firm, determined expression formed on M14's face as she honestly replied.

"We would like that very much, Miss Lee. We are curious to know just who you are - and what the hell is really going on here."

* * *

**Unsavory**

_Final Entry: Starseekers_

* * *

Underground Sewers

Chilling silence hung over the dimly lit sewers as WA bore down on PPK. The taller German rifle doll forced down the arms and legs of the flaxen-haired tyrant warden onto the cold, poured concrete sewer floor.

PPK's namesake handgun was out of her hands, sitting just inches away from her reach while spent ILM Hollow Point rounds congregated on the floor around her head like a halo of hollow brass.

In spite of her position, PPK's menacing grin remained plastered on her lips. Moreover, a strange, small aerial drone hovered quietly over the military-grade jamming device - looming over the short-circuited hulk of the Dinergate languishing in the brackish water below.

PPK's taunting eyes bore holes into WA's wavering red as PPK repeated her haughty question,

"Do you know what a Fairy is, Miss WA?"

As PPK knowingly spoke, light gravity bombs and air-to-ground missiles pummelled the base above ground. The intense bombardment shook the earth and rattled the underground sewers below, disturbing the brackish waters and forcing the hanging lamps to swing wildly overhead.

The lights flickered on and off in the sewers as a sinking feeling started to take root in WA's heart. PPK watched the looming terror on WA's face as she smugly explained,

"The Fairies are aerial drones that will be issued to G&K commanders in the near future. They're innovations fast-tracked by Miss Persica herself after the severe casualties Griffon sustained in Operation AW. Each one will be specialized to support combat echelons operating on the field. This particular model of mine is an 'Airstrike Fairy' - the purpose of which should be painfully clear to your friends topside by now."

WA gritted her teeth and demanded,

"How in the hell did you get your hands on experimental tech!?"

PPK scoffed and explained,

"There's no shady business here, Walther 2000. This is an experimental copy given to my Station - one of the strongest in G&K - for field testing. I'm sure you fringe-station yokels haven't heard yet, but the Russian Military has been interested in working together with G&K for a while."

"The Russian Military!? You mean the KCCO?"

"The one and only~! This Airstrike Fairy paints a spot on the tactical map - and the KCCO sends their Felon jets for Close Air Support. However… I may have 'forgotten' to identify which dolls are 'allied', so the jets are bombing indiscriminately as we speak!"

"You intentionally told them to burn the damn place to the ground, PPK! They're throwing everything they've got at us. This is a demolition job!"

"Perhaps I did~! I have a good reason to do so after all, Walther 2000. Look at my position - I am literally being attacked by a rogue who allied herself with Parapluie-infected traitors and an SF ringleader no less. An SF Dinergate was lurking around the base and attacked me too! You lot are commander-killers and SF sympathizers, every single one of you! So, every bomb dropped on this god-forsaken place is righteous!"

WA growled at PPK as she accused,

"You were planning this from the start, weren't you!? The jamming device you set up - the ricin - you had them brought in so you could commit war crimes off the record while wiping your slate clean!"

"Hah! I couldn't possibly comment, Walther 2000. I took this position with a prudent plan - a plan that could adapt to any and every situation I could foresee. If M14 had followed my orders to the letter, I wouldn't have had to call in the airstrikes. If Commander Gentiane failed to hack the computer terminal, I wouldn't have had to take… countermeasures."

PPK's eyes then sharpened as she bitterly added,

"If you had only given up hope and resigned yourself to your fate - none of this would have had to happen. Now, you're going to die here in the darkness with me. My consciousness will return to my home station and my Commander will welcome me back with open arms. I will be known as a tragic hero who purged a Parapluie-infested station. The media will sing praises for me and my Commander 24/7! You, on the other hand, will have the blood of Commander Gentiane on your hands - and not even death will wash that stain away! You'll be glad I erased your neural cloud from existence!"

WA bore down harder on PPK and lashed back,

"I know you hate me and the girls of my Station… but those MP's who came with you. Don't they matter to you at all?"

PPK's brow furrowed for a brief moment, but she eased back into a smirk as she argued,

"Useful idiots - all of them. They were all falling upon themselves to win honor and favor for their Stations - so I wielded their burning passions to meet my ends. It was simple, really. I let them loot the luxuries of this Station to keep for themselves and threw feasts for them to keep them docile."

The pinned-down Warden then laughed heartily and continued,

"Some of them were - or at least thought that they were - 'in' on parts of the plan. I rubbed their egos - made them feel important - to make them loyal to me. For others - like M14, Negev and their crew - I offered salvation so that they would need me."

WA snarled at the haughty response as she deduced,

"But in the end - only you were the one who saw the entire picture. You did your homework and pulled at everyone's strings from the shadows. You're the lady who knows everything!"

PPK scoffed and then laughed hysterically,

"My - you may actually have digimind hardware in that thick skull of yours after all, Walther 2000! You're right. I am the lady who knows everything - and those sorry MP's were pieces on the board that I can move and sacrifice as I please. They have their neural cloud backups - but they are days old at best. They had to ask me for permission to do these things after all. When they return to their stations after their demise, they won't know the details of what truly happened here - but I will. Only I will have this tragic day burned into my memory, so history will be what I choose it to be!"

WA paused for a moment as she considered the Warden's words. Then, with a measured tone, she asked with empathy,

"Is that really what you think? Or is that what your Commander thinks, PPK?"

PPK's haughty veneer fluttered for a moment as she challenged,

"What are you trying to say, Walther 2000? Even now - you have the gall to insult _meine liebe_!?"

WA's eyes wandered to the peculiar silver ring that PPK wore. The rogue doll then explained,

"I've seen one heartless Commander too many, PPK. Madmen like Commander Elias leave impressions on the dolls they command and take an interest in. We have a PPK doll in this Station - and she is nowhere near as twisted as you! The taint your Commander left on you is clear as day!"

PPK scoffed and challenged,

"Is that so? It's just like pets starting to take after their masters, huh? Appropriate. Well - tell me. What sort of impression has your Commander left in you, mongrel?"

WA kept her cool and answered flatly,

"Commander Elias left most of us to our own devices, PPK. He only ever really paid attention to Spring - and recently, to FNC."

"Eh? Then, perhaps, the 'madman' Elias actually turned your beloved Springfield and FNC into madwomen themselves." PPK interjected harshly, "That's why you're trying to drag me and _meine liebe,_ Walther 2000. To save face."

"I don't need to save face! G36 overheard a bit of your conversation with your Commander - on the night you welcomed Commander Gentiane with a feast. She said it sounded like you were looking forward to leaving our Station early - but then you changed your mind."

PPK furrowed her brow, but she didn't retort. She couldn't seem to say a word. So, WA pressed forward,

"Your Commander was the one who wanted you to see Operation Unsavory through - not you. As a matter of fact, you were actually quite close with your MP's. You fraternized with them - ate and drank together with them - treated them like sisters! Hell - you even seemed to like Commander Gentiane quite a bit!"

Unamused, PPK tried to deflect,

"A bold claim from someone who had been confined to her hovel all this time."

WA, however, insisted firmly,

"G36 lived in the hovel next to mine. She's told me stories every night. Every feast that she prepared at your behest was needlessly luxurious. That poker-faced barmaid is quite perceptive about things like these - and she could tell that you were having the time of your life."

WA then looked straight into PPK's eyes as she accused,

"But when your Commander told you to finish Operation Unsavory, you had no choice but to burn your bridges. All of them."

For once, a tinge of warm, genuine emotion surfaced in PKK normally chilling eyes. However, this odd warmth caused something to snap in PPK's digimind. Fury boiled over her as she gritted her teeth and growled at WA,

"You filthy, traitorous DOG! Commander-killers like you have no right to speak to me like this! It makes me SICK to think that you wield a Walther like I do! The flaming sword of justice will smite wrongdoers like you! The flames of hell will purge you clean! I will make sure of it!"

As the vengeful PPK wailed, the sewers shook violently - much more so than it did when the first bombs fell. WA struggled to keep her balance in the tremors, but she kept PPK pinned down to the ground.

PPK then laughed hysterically and taunted,

"The Felons have finished their run, but they are mere harbingers. A second wave is coming soon, Miss WA~! The Bears!"

"... Bears?"

"_Ja._ Tu-95 "Bear" Strategic Bombers. They are en route now from Minsk we speak! My Airstrike Fairy is giving the order. Bunker-busters will tear through this sewer, Walther 2000. It's too late for your sob stories!"

A rush of violent flames flooded the sewers from the storm drain that WA descended from, filling the sewers with searing heat and blinding light. WA was forced to cover her head and shield her tired eyes. PPK, on the other hand, watched the flames with maniacal fascination as she proclaimed,

"The cleansing flames will wipe us both clean!"

When the initial burst subsided, the unnerving sound of footsteps echoed in the sewers. WA cautiously opened her eyes and she found a disheveled figure standing there amidst the dying embers. This figure's long, pink hair was singed and her clothes - adorned with stars of David - were tattered and burned.

Dark shadows hung over the figure's eyes as it cradled its menacing machine gun - its namesake weapon - in its arms. WA's eyes met with the figure's blood red as she gasped out its name,

"... Negev!?"

PPK's smirk widened as she proudly addressed,

"The reaper is finally here! Look - Walther 2000 is here, and she's down on her knees! Fulfill your duty, Negev!"

The cryptically quiet Israeli doll paced forward but stopped ten paces away from where WA pinned PPK to the ground. She lined up her chain of cheap M61 AP ammo, cocked her gun and then aimed at the helpless WA.

Beads of sweat formed on WA's brow as she kept eye contact with Negev in that tense moment. Then, for a brief moment, WA saw Negev's eyes wander before returning to her.

Seconds passed in silence, stirring PPK's frustration. The pinned-down warden roared at the top of her lungs,

"Do your duty, Negev! Shoot this traitor this instant! For the glory of Griffon!"

Negev heaved a sigh and mused,

"The makers of my weapon believed that there is a special place in hell for the daughters of Cain - the stone-hearted murderers who would kill their sisters without batting an eye and then dare to walk in the sunlight. They have imprinted me with a duty, Miss PPK - to be the flaming sword that guards their Eden from snakes and their venomous ways. For the glory of Griffon, as you say! However..."

The shadow over Negev's eyes cleared as she added,

"Miss WA is not a daughter of Cain - as far as I can tell - nor is she the snake that you told me that she is. She hasn't lied to me, unlike you, dear Warden. She also didn't kill me when she had the chance… and she has had many chances. So - truly I tell you - it is my duty to set this Station free. After all - the girls of our Station come first. Always."

Before PPK could react, Negev pointed the gun away from WA and opened fire on the jamming device downstream instead. Cheap as they were, the M61 rounds packed enough of a punch to pierce through the armor and whittle away at the device. As the bullets flew, PPK wailed hysterically,

"No! Negev! You're making a terrible mistake!"

Negev, however, ignored the Warden's cries and kept pulling the trigger. She peppered the device with AP rounds, causing sparks to fly and circuits to crackle as the device took damage. Then, the jammer burst into flames and shut down for good.

PPK's eyes seemed to go blank as she spoke with a harrowing voice,

"Inconceivable. I took every precaution. I kept my cards close to my chest… and yet this is how it ends? To be bested by wide-eyed FOOLS!? My commander will not forgive a failure of this magnitude..."

The warden then gave off a maniacal laugh as she recalled,

"Ahahahaha~! But wait - that doesn't matter! Your Station… the Military Police… they are all gone now. And soon - when the Bears finally come - we'll be gone too! In the end, I can still win. I just have to die right here and now! The bombers will bury my shame in hellfire and brimstone! As long as the Airstrike Fairy is…!"

As PPK was speaking, the crack of a rifle rang from upstream. A powerful shot flew through the sewers and struck the Airstrike Fairy that had been hovering over PPK and WA. The aerial drone's engine started to sputter with thick black smoke, but it still managed to right itself.

However, a second rifle fired and finally knocked the fairy drone out of the sky. The drone promptly fell into the brackish water in the canal below.

WA and Negev turned their eyes upstream and found a myriad of flashlights illuminating the darkness of the sewers. Those flashlights revealed the figures of M14 and Lee Enfield wielding their namesake weapons. Behind them, the dolls of Station 56586 stood shoulder to shoulder with the MP's who terrorized them once upon a time.

Hope welled up in WA's mechanical heart as she looked on. However, the stubborn PPK managed to wriggle free from WA's pin and twisted WA's bloodied arm. WA winced in pain, giving PPK the window to push her aside. PPK scrambled for her pistol at the edge of the canal and pointed it at WA to claim revenge for her humiliation.

WA clutched at her wounded shoulder but looked PPK in the eye and stared down the barrel of her gun, expecting the worst.

However, no gunshot came.

PPK's trigger finger couldn't move!

No matter how hard she tried, some strange power prevented her from shooting WA. Her handgun shook violently in her hands as her fury overflowed, but there was nothing she could do about it. Even just aiming the gun at WA was taking a heavy toll on PPK's digimind.

It was at this time that Lee Enfield lowered her weapon and explained,

"That is the IFF preventing you from harming a fellow G&K doll, dear Warden. The system has been restored - and it is working as it should."

PPK's jaw dropped with disbelief as she stammered,

"No… that can't be…"

M14 then lowered her rifle as well and grinned,

"You know what that means, Wawa? You're one of us - and you always have been!"

PPK felt like her head was spinning as she brandished her now-useless handgun around - aiming it at WA, then Negev, then at M14 and Lee Enfield. All the while, the Warden rambled like a madwoman, screaming to the high heavens.

"TRAITORS! TRAITORS ALL OF YOU! YOUR INSUBORDINATION WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED! HEED MY WORDS! ALL OF YOU ANSWER TO ME!"

Unfazed by the breakdown, Lee Enfield closed the distance between her and her superior. The British rifle doll then produced a pair of handcuffs and calmly refuted,

"Miss Super Shorty has told me that Commander Gentiane has regained consciousness, Miss PPK. We answer to her now - all of us. That's why the insubordinate one here is you."

The disgraced Warden turned her eyes upstream and eyed the Military Police dolls. She found the shackled figure of Mosin-Nagant among them.

The Russian rifle doll called out to PPK and urged,

"You assumed that all of us were gone - but we're all still here. We heard your 'speech' about us over the radio."

PPK gasped and turned towards WA. She found the German rifle doll wearing an activated earpiece that had been recording their conversation. So, Mosin Nagant pleaded,

"Surrender now, PPK-_tovarisch_… and there may still be a future for us at the other end of the tunnel."

The rest of the foreign MP dolls seemed to nod their heads in agreement. PPK looked at their faces as if she had seen ghosts. It gave her a feeling of complete and utter defeat.

So, PPK threw away her gun, meekly lowered her head and extended her hands towards Lee Enfield.

Lee Enfield then shackled PPK with a metallic click as the tremors above ground finally ceased.

* * *

(GKTV Theme Plays)

"_Good morning S05. This is GKTV-5 (Brest Oblast) with the breaking news this hour. Heavy gunfire and aerial bombing at the old prison complex - occupied by Station 56586 of G&K - came to an abrupt end this morning, leaving local residents frightened and confused about what exactly went on in that base to merit such a heavy-handed intervention from the Russian military._

_Speculation on social media has suggested that it may be yet another Parapluie-related incident, but no official word has been received from either G&K or the KCCO. We attempted to contact the G&K XO Helianthus and the representative of the KCCO mechanized infantry detachment in Minsk - Captain Yegor - but both sides have declined to give comments on the matter._

_Speaking of interventions, we have our local correspondent on the scene now. Interven-chan! Care to shed some light on what you've learned so far?_"

A tall, ashen-haired, lavender-eyed doll wearing a black dress then appeared on screen holding a microphone. Her pale cheeks seemed to blush red when she heard her nickname on air. She then shyly got into her spiel,

"Thank you, Jim - but please don't call me 'Inteven-chan' again. It's embarrassing. (Ahem) Alright. This is M200 reporting here live for GKTV-5. I'm here at the outskirts of the G&K Restricted Access Area - the borderline of what used to be Station 56586."

M200 cleared her throat again and continued her spiel,

"I'm here with the adjutant _du jure_ of the Commander in charge of this Station, Miss Super Shorty. Miss Shorty, could you give us a statement about what happened here tonight?"

M200 handed her microphone over to her guest and the camera then focused on the odd police cap that seemed to be floating at the level of M200's jaw. The camera then panned down to reveal the petite adjutant standing beside her.

Super Shorty took the microphone and replied,

"We are still currently conducting an investigation on the matter. We cannot speak for the KCCO, but expect a formal news conference with Commander Gentiane early tomorrow morning. In the meantime, we ask residents of S05 to remain calm and to rest assured that the situation in Station 56586 is under control. Thank you - that is all. No further comment."

Before M200 could say anything else, Super Shorty returned the microphone to her and walked away.

M200 was flustered by her guest walking off, so she stammered to the camera,

"A-and that's it for me here. M200 for G… GKTV-5 s-signing off."

* * *

February 7, 2063 - Early Morning

Ruins of Station 56586

Prisoner Tent

The chime of the GKTV theme came to an abrupt end as Negev switched off the portable radio unit at the center of the hastily-made prisoner's tent. The aloof Israeli was sitting across the radio from the anxious Mosin Nagant, the crestfallen PPK and the rest of the penitent Military Police dolls who surrendered after emerging from the sewers.

Rays of bright morning sunlight pierced the darkness of the tent through the slit of the front entrance. Negev, still sour from the ordeal she had been forced to endure up until then, leaned back away from the sunlight and hoped to sulk further in the shade.

However, the tent entrance flew open when Negev's former colleague, MP40, parted the flaps and appeared behind the threshold. The usually mousy German SMG doll wore a smile that seemed to shine just as brightly as the rising sun as she brought a bag of rations and announced,

"Breakfast time, everyone! Supplies from 794 just got flown in!"

Negev had to shield her eyes from the sheer radiance of the sun as well as MP40's unwavering cheer.

The bright and sunny MP40 entered the tent and started distributing rations to the prisoners.

At first, the prisoners grumbled when MP40 came around. However, they were pleasantly surprised when the German SMG doll offered them rations that matched their tastes as closely as she recalled. She also had a satchel filled with canned tea, coffee and soda that she passed along as well.

Slowly but surely, the spirits of the prisoners were raised somewhat. Only PPK continued to snub the kindhearted MP40. The disgraced Warden decided to just take a nap rather than interact with her jailor, but that wasn't enough to bring MP40 down.

Once MP40 finished handing out most of the rations, she sauntered over to Negev and knelt down beside her. She then handed her a ration with a smile,

"I managed to find one of these specialty kits, Negev-senpai. Shakshouka-style eggs and kippered herring. Your favorite!"

Negev grumbled, wondering if she should refuse the meal offered to her. However, MP40 insisted with a smile and Negev had no choice but to accept it. MP40 then sat beside Negev and whispered,

"You know, senpai, you don't have to put yourself through this. You did the right thing in the end. WA-senpai and M14 vouched for you. Even Miss Shorty says that your record will still be good, and…"

The Israeli, however, cut her off and somberly argued,

"I don't care about my record anymore. I've done terrible things these past few weeks - to Miss WA, to you, to everyone. I was even prepared to do worse crimes at PPK's behest. I was a fool who allowed myself to be used - over and over and over again. And because of me… G36 and Ribeyrolles didn't make it."

When Negev mentioned their names, Mosin Nagant furiously lashed back from the other end of the room,

"M2HB bit the dust too, _blyat_! When she wakes up in her home base - if her Commander decides to forgive her - she won't remember what happened here. The week we spent together will be gone with the wind!"

Negev heaved a sigh and then turned back to MP40 to say,

"There you have it. If I had more of a spine and a brain than I had, I would have done the right thing sooner - like what M14 and WA did. Now, the blood of those three are on my hands."

MP40, however, shook her head and reassured with fighting spirit,

"We can't give up on them yet, senpai. Who knows? They could still be there under the rubble - waiting for us to find them! Plus - if we find them fast enough, Commander Gentiane has allowed us to use Quick Repair contracts as needed. So, the quicker we find them, the better their chances!"

"MP40…"

"We still have a few shovels lying around - you can join our excavation team, senpai. You too, Miss Mosin Nagant!"

Both Negev and Mosin Nagant were dumbstruck, but MP40 continued her relentlessly cheerful assault,

"Wait here. I'll tell Miss Lee that you want to join the excavators. I'll be back in a jiffy~!"

Negev scratched the back of her head but wore a defeated smile. She then held her ration of Shakshouka-style eggs and herring fondly and she mused,

"She didn't even give me a chance to say 'no'."

The Israeli doll watched the sunrise through the tent entrance that MP40 left ajar for a moment. She then turned to Mosin Nagant and said,

"I'm thinking about digging after breakfast. You in, Miss Nagant?"

* * *

Station 56586 Excavation Site

The rising sun shone brightly over the ruins of Station 56586 that morning, revealing the full extent of the damage dealt by the relentless bombardment. Just about everything in the base - from the warehouses to the dormitories to the Administrative wing - was demolished by the bombs and missiles of the KCCO fighter-bombers. Mountains of crushed brick, slate and stone were piled up where those buildings once stood, covered by enormous slabs of collapsed concrete roofs.

Only the secret bunker that Commander Elias had built and the sprawling underground sewer system remained completely intact, leaving the survivors to clear out the debris to look for survivors and to build temporary shelter before evening came.

WA2000, together with a handful of volunteers, wielded shovels and wore safety helmets as they poked through the smoldering remains of the collapsed buildings. Every now and then, WA stopped to use her Electronic Warfare suite to try and locate survivors trapped in the rubble - but there was simply too much ground to cover.

Two hours into her search, WA felt her core start to overheat.

WA took this as her cue to take off her helmet, wipe off her sweat and take a quick break. She found shelter under the shadow of a burned tree that once stood guard at the entrance of the Cafe Springfield.

WA felt the charred bark of the tree longingly before she decided to sit down in the shade.

From that spot, WA had a clear view of the vast expanse of the ruins of their base which was still buzzing with activity. Transport helicopters, marked with the number '794' landed on the hastily-repaired helipads near what was once the Logistics Quarters. WA could see a glimpse of Welrod wielding aircraft marshalling wands to guide the helicopters on their descent while Grizzly operated a forklift to carry pallets of supplies to and fro.

Closer to the heart of ground zero, WA found Suomi and MP40 setting up the field kitchen and organizing the myriad of rations and supplies that Grizzly delivered to them. Not far away from the kitchen, WA saw AUG making her rounds in a small infirmary tent where she tended to the injured as best as she could.

M14 and Lee Enfield, on the other hand, patrolled the ruins together and lent a hand whenever they could. Seeing everyone still in motion made WA sigh,

"Our world just nearly ended, Spring - but the earth still turns round…"

It was at this time that a small shadow loomed over WA and caught her attention. WA turned to the presence and found Super Shorty standing there before her. The petite adjutant adjusted her cap and asked,

"Do you mind if I join you?"

WA smiled at Shorty and patted the ground beside her, saying,

"By all means, Miss Shorty."

Shorty accepted the invitation and sat down beside WA, sharing the shade of the burned tree with her. The petite adjutant then started to vent,

"Just finished talking to the media - though there weren't as many of them as I thought. It was just GKTV-5 and their rookie war correspondent - a little bit of a potato if you ask me."

"Potato?" WA asked curiously.

Shorty waved her hands around, drawing an oval in the air as she explained,

"Yeah, her face sorta looks like a potato… at least the shape of it. Though - it kind of pisses me off that she's a lot taller than me."

WA chuckled as Shorty continued to fume about the GKTV news correspondent. Once Shorty had her fill of venting about her height, she leaned against the trunk of the burned tree as well to rest. WA took this pause as a chance to ask,

"How is Commander Gentiane doing?"

Shorty finally managed to smile and turned her eyes to the solitary structure still standing in the ruins to answer,

"She's doing great. She woke up around half past midnight - not long before Miss Negev wrecked the jammer with her MG. She's still weak, though, so she'll need to rest up a little bit more. My dummies are watching over her in the bunker for now."

Shorty then turned to WA to ask,

"How about you? How goes the excavation? Any luck so far?"

"We recovered a lot of broken dummies that were knocked out in combat, but no survivors just yet. We're not going to leave any stone unturned here, but some of the debris around here is just too big for us to move with just shovels. The collapsed walls and sections of ceiling are making it incredibly tough for us, and it's frustrating."

Shorty audibly exhaled and folded her arms. She then looked up to the clear morning sky and reassured,

"Don't worry, Miss WA. I've called in reinforcements from 794 that can help out."

WA tilted her head and asked,

"Reinforcements? What do you mean?"

Shorty smirked, stood up from the ground and urged,

"Come with me. They should be arriving very soon - I'll introduce you!"

Surprised as WA was, she stood up from the ground as well and let Shorty lead her to the helipad. There, she spotted a heavy-lift helicopter appearing in the horizon that was heading towards the heliport.

The dutiful Welrod gestured to the helicopter with her marshalling wands as it approached and guided it down to the repaired helipads.

As the helicopter drew closer, WA noticed that it was towing something peculiar beneath it in a cargo harness - an orange-painted construction robot.

When the helicopter got near enough and descended close enough to the ground, it released the construction robot from its harness. The bot landed on its feet with a ground-shaking thud that forced Shorty, WA and Welrod to shield their eyes.

When the dust settled, a doll poked her head from out of the open-top cockpit and greeted cheerfully,

"_Dobroye ultro, _Shorty-senpai! It's good to see you!"

Shorty dusted off her shoulders and replied,

"Likewise, Papasha. Thanks for coming so quickly! We're going to put this robot of yours to good use today. You'll be helping out Miss WA here and the excavators clear out the debris. They're looking for survivors."

'Papasha' gave WA a cheerful salute and greeted,

"It's good to meet you, Miss WA. My bot is configured for Search and Rescue today. We'll clear out this debris in no time!"

WA returned the gesture and Papasha excused herself. The plucky Russian SMG doll manned her construction robot and rode it towards ground zero to join the rest of the excavators.

* * *

While Shorty and WA looked on, the now unburdened heavy-lift helicopter touched down on the helipad behind them. The helicopter's powerful engines started powering down and its side doors opened with hisses of hydraulics.

A handful of dolls from Station 794, along with their respective dummies, emerged from the cabin and stepped into the helipad. They all greeted Shorty and the petite adjutant welcomed her station-mates with open arms. The petite adjutant then introduced her teammates to WA, but WA didn't know exactly what to say to them. All WA could do was wear an awkward smile and wave as they passed them by.

One particular doll, however, broke Shorty's rhythm and caught her attention. Shorty's jaw dropped when the doll stepped out of the helicopter as Shorty gasped,

"G36… senpai? You're here too!? Aren't you supposed to be in I.O.P. for Parapluie diagnosis?"

The G36 doll smiled confidently at Shorty and explained,

"I pulled strings to fast-track my diagnosis. I already passed all of the tests, after all. I wasn't going to stay in Minsk waiting for paperwork that told me what I already knew. Besides, the chopper was passing by Minsk - so I asked the crew to come pick me up, and I wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer."

The German maid then did a bit of stretching as she groaned,

"Though - I guess the chopper was slightly over capacity because of me."

Shorty then tilted her head and guessed,

"Is that why Papasha was riding in her bot on the way here?"

The G36 scoffed and rationalized,

"Well, Papasha does love her bot. She always wanted to try riding it in transit like this - and who was I to deny her wish?"

Shorty and the G36 shared a quick laugh as WA looked on. The G36 doll then noticed WA looking her way, so she offered her hand and spoke,

"You must be Walther-fraulein. Commander Gentiane told me about you over the radio on my way here. RO635 mentioned you in her Operation AW report too."

WA shook G36's hand and responded with a guess,

"And you must be Commander Gentiane's G36 - her main adjutant."

"Former adjutant." G36 happily corrected, "Super Shorty here is in charge of Station 794 right now - and I have a feeling that it's going to stay that way for a while. I believe she's done an incredible job here keeping Commander Gentiane safe. I don't know if I could have done a better - given how often Commander Gentiane seems to get herself into trouble."

Shorty's eyes shone with delight and disbelief as she heard the praise,

"Senpai…! Ahahaha~ well, Commander Gentiane does seem to be a magnet for bad luck sometimes."

G36 then folded her arms and continued,

"I'm just here to lend Shorty a hand - and to talk with Commander Gentiane about a number of things. Some of them involve you, Walther-fraulein."

"... me?" WA asked.

"That's right, Walther-fraulein. Nothing's set in stone yet, but I believe we will have a lot to discuss later this evening with Commander Gentiane. M14 will be there too."

WA nodded and firmly replied,

"Understood. I'll see you later this evening."

With that, Shorty and G36 excused themselves and headed towards Gentiane's bunker, leaving WA alone on the heliport.

WA watched Shorty and G36 chatting along the way and mused,

"She's quite different from our G36, huh?"

Meeting Gentiane's G36 made WA wonder just how much of an impression the plucky female Commander left an impression on that doll. Gentiane's G36 was much more assertive, confident and outspoken than a G36 unit on 'factory settings' would normally be.

On the other hand, the G36 that WA knew was also quite different from 'factory settings' - being more soft-spoken and perceptive than the default. Perhaps the time that WA's G36 spent working for Springfield in the cafe made her turn out that way.

WA could only guess.

One thing was clear to WA, however.

The G36 that she knew was unique and irreplaceable to her - and so was every single doll in Station 56586. Those were the dolls that she had sworn to Springfield that she would protect. For this reason, WA knew that she had to find G36 and Ribeyrolles at all costs.

With renewed motivation, WA put on her helmet, picked up her shovel and joined the excavators on ground zero once more.

* * *

When WA was approaching ground zero, she noticed that an energetic commotion was starting to brew there. The excavators watched in awe as Papasha's bot lifted up whole slabs of collapsed walls and ceiling with relative ease, seemingly moving mountains before their eyes. Papasha's efforts finally allowed the excavators to dig deeper into the mountains of rubble, giving them all a second wind.

WA also noticed fresh faces there on the dig site - Negev and Mosin Nagant - who were digging through the uncovered rubble as quickly as their shovels would let them. WA hurried over to the site and she was greeted by an excited Papasha who reported,

"My robot started picking up transponder signals under the debris I hauled off, Miss WA. They were faint under the blockage, but now I can read them a little more clearly. They're still active, too!"

WA's mechanical heart raced when she heard this news. She quickly thanked Papasha and rushed over to join Negev and Nagant. The three set their differences aside and dug with shared purpose, following the transponder signals as best as they could.

Moments later, they reached the first survivor - the musclebound figure of M2HB. The brawny American MG doll was battered and bruised and caked in soot, but was otherwise functional and in one piece. The three dolls worked together to hoist M2HB from the debris and Mosin Nagant's emotions swelled in her mechanical heart.

The Russian rifle doll embraced M2HB and cried out in cheer,

"_Amerikanskiy! Slava bogu!_"

Nagant rested her forehead on M2HB's and started to weep happy tears. Those tears washed off some of the blood and soot from M2HB's cheek and roused her from her dazed stupor.

M2HB winced in pain but weakly croaked,

"Rooskie… s'that you?"

"_Da_, _da,_ you big dummy!" Nagant confirmed as she hugged M2HB even tighter.

A small smile formed on WA's lips as she watched Mosin Nagant's reunion with M2HB. Seeing them lit WA's flame once again, driving her to redouble her own efforts. After all, if M2HB was there - then G36 and Ribeyrolles shouldn't be far away.

WA reactivated her own Electronic Warfare suite and recalled her memories of G36 and Ribeyrolles. She knew that the two of them were dear friends of Springfield, so she wanted them to be there at her side when they would surely meet Springfield again.

Before long, WA's EW suite picked up the other two signals in the debris.

WA started to dig at the source of the signal and the other excavators promptly joined in. Together, they unearthed the German and the French AR dolls not far from where they found M2HB. G36, still wearing her armored HFPE suit, was shielding the frail, armless Ribeyrolles from the fallen debris with her own body.

With every spade-full of rubble that WA and the excavators cleared away, the couple were slowly freed from their charred, stony grave. Then, in a few moments, G36 and Ribeyrolles were pulled out and finally brought to the surface.

Cheers erupted throughout ground zero as the three trapped dolls were able to breathe fresh air and bask in the sunlight. WA knelt down beside G36 and Ribeyrolles and greeted them with a relieved smile,

"Welcome back to the land of the living, you two!"

Ribeyrolles was speechless from her grueling ordeal, but she managed to smile thankfully back at WA. G36, on the other hand, was barely conscious and was winded - just like M2HB was. WA saw the German maid's swollen cheeks and the cut on her eyelid and realized just what happened there in the hallway before the bombs fell.

An appreciative smile formed on WA's lips as she softly praised,

"You did well, G36. Thank you."

When WA said this, however, G36 reached for WA's hand and held it gently in hers. The German maid then croaked,

"Master… you came back for me. I'm glad."

"G36…"

The dazed maid weakly squeezed WA's hand and pleaded to someone who wasn't there,

"Please don't leave me again… Master…"

G36's words troubled WA as she fretted about what to do or say. However, G36's exhaustion finally caught up with her and she drifted off into a deep sleep. WA squeezed G36's hand back as she smiled again and found the words to say.

" Träum süß , G36. Welcome home."

* * *

Early Evening

Bonfire Grounds

Later that evening, as the setting sun brought the late winter winds to blow through Area S05, the buzzing activity throughout the ruins of Station 56586 started to peter off. Most of the dolls who were working to build shelter ducked into their tents while others gathered around a large bonfire that crackled calmly at the heart of the congregation of tents.

WA had been spending the day helping out at the infirmary tent with AUG and was called it a day when the sun finally set. She stepped out of the infirmary tent and strolled past the bonfire with curiosity.

There was still a little bit of time before the discussion that Gentiane's G36 had hinted earlier in the day, so WA decided to take it easy and check the bonfire out. She watched as the dolls who decided to rough it outside and enjoy the warmth of the flame were having their evening rations and drinks.

At a nice cozy spot near the fire, WA found M14 sitting together with Lee Enfield as they watched the flame together. M14 had a tin mug of sugary coffee in hand while Lee Enfield puffed on a fancy-looking tobacco pipe. The two dolls looked like they were in the middle of a deep, serious discussion - but they both noticed WA when she passed them by.

Lee Enfield turned to WA and urged her to come join them, so WA gladly obliged.

"Pardon my intrusion." WA excused herself as she joined them by the fire.

"Not at all!" Lee reassured with a smile, "You had perfect timing, actually. M14 and I were discussing something that concerns the both of you - your runaway adjutant Springfield."

"Spring…?" WA repeated with rising interest, "What about her?"

M14 sipped her coffee and then promptly explained,

"Miss Lee was just telling me that she was a friend of Springfield-oneesama's. Turns out they knew each other before Springfield joined G&K. They were actually quite close, it seems."

"Quite close…!?" WA started to panic.

Lee Enfield scoffed and promptly reassured,

"Don't get ahead of yourself Miss WA. Miss Springfield is a charming young lady, but the two of us were just good friends."

"I wasn't getting ahead of myself!" WA piped up angrily, "W-what are you talking about?"

M14 snickered at WA's reaction and revealed,

"Everyone in the Station knows how much you like Springfield-oneesama, Wawa! You're an open book when it comes to her, you know!"

WA's face and ears started turning red and she looked like she was on the verge of overheating. However, Lee Enfield patted WA on the shoulder and continued her tale,

"I was a doll recruiter for G&K about a year and a half ago. It was my job to look for promising civilian dolls who could take weapons etching - and Miss Springfield happened to be one of my most promising... yet curious candidates. She was the kind of doll that you wouldn't forget."

A year and a half ago? That meant that Lee Enfield knew Springfield before even Ribeyrolles did. Knowing this only stoked WA's curiosity further as she asked

"What made her strange, Miss Lee?"

Lee puffed on her pipe and then thoughtfully rubbed her chin as she recounted,

"My background checks on her records showed that Miss Springfield was deemed factory-defective by I.O.P. She failed a number of quality checks on the production line. Below-average marks for her across the board - from processing power to marksmanship to pain tolerance. This meant that she needed more time and more spare parts than your average Springfield doll during maintenance. I.O.P. deemed her inferior and costly as a warfighter in her model class, so she was sold to the civilian market for pennies on the nail."

A frown formed on WA's lips as she heard the diagnosis. Springfield never told WA - or anyone else in the Station - about this, so this came as a shock to her. However, Lee's story added up.

When Springfield got critically damaged protecting WA during Operation Arctic Warfare, Springfield had to stay in the Repair Bay for a substantially long time. The sheer number of order forms that WA had to fill in for spare parts that day was concerning too.

Once WA had a chance to chew through Lee's account, the British doll continued with a happier tone,

"Despite these shortcomings, Miss Springfield was a promising candidate for etching to the M1903 rifle. Her civilian work following her sale helped her develop a strong sense of empathy. Moreover, even though she couldn't handle pain well, she could maintain clear thought under extreme physical or mental stress. She was also incredibly committed to whatever purpose she served - whether it be staffing a cafe or caring for troops. This made her one of the very few Springfield dolls who could accept high-end Command Modules. It was impressive - so it didn't take me long to recommend her for paramilitary service."

Lee took a long drag on her pipe again and blew smoke up to the starry night sky. She watched the rising smoke and added,

"Miss Springfield was a risky bet, so I was put in charge of training her. We worked hard to get her to pass the tests and the two of us became good friends along the way. We stayed in contact even after Station 56586 accepted her and she told me all about the dolls that she found herself in charge of. She was always so worried that she would screw up, calling herself 'damaged goods' and all... but she turned out to be a splendid adjutant that her dolls looked up to."

WA leaned back and hummed with intrigue,

"How did the two of you stay in touch, Miss Lee? I don't remember you visiting us when we were in S09 - or even here in S05. I was also her lieutenant, and I didn't see any digital communiqué with you or your Station."

A small smile then formed on Lee's lips. The British rifle doll reached into her coat pocket and brought out a small stack of letters for WA to see. Lee then promptly explained,

"Miss Springfield was fascinated with humanity and analog things from before the Third World War. She often talked about the 'simpler times' that she wanted to return to somehow. That was why she preferred to exchange letters with me. This was how we kept in touch."

WA took the letters in hand and saw Springfield's penmanship. Every single letter was written to Lee Enfield, confirming the British doll's story word for word.

Moreover, in the simulation that Dreamer built to entrap Springfield, WA recalled the myriad of handwritten letters that Springfield wrote. That quirk only started to make sense to WA now.

Finding out just how little WA truly knew about Springfield frustrated her to no end. Then, as she was flipping through the letters, WA came across the most recent one.

It was Springfield discreetly telling Lee that she might need help.

WA read through the letter which told Lee about the Tasteless Incident just as it was starting to unfold. The letter outlined everything - from her suspicions of her husband to her concerns about FNC's looming madness. With every sentence she read, WA's heart grew heavier and ached.

The grieving WA couldn't bring herself to read anymore of it. She then returned the letter to Lee and finally realized with a somber tone,

"This was why you came to our aid, Miss Lee - because Spring called for you."

Lee pocketed the letters. She then smiled at WA and corrected,

"Not quite, Miss WA. Miss Springfield said that her Station might be in trouble - and that the enemy was closer to home than she thought. However, she told me that she believed she had dolls that she could rely on who were standing side by side with her during those dark times. She mentioned you by name. Walther 2000."

"Spring did…?"

"Yes. That is why I owe you a debt of gratitude for supporting her even now, Miss WA. After I saw the Tasteless incident reported on the news, I did what I could to try and become the Warden who would enforce the lockdown."

WA lowered her head and sighed,

"But that sadistic PPK was the one who won the role - by hook and by crook."

Lee nodded and explained,

"That was why I had to support you and your Station from the shadows. I had to play the hand I was dealt, so I had to keep my cards close to my chest. I couldn't protect you and your dolls from every atrocity she committed. However, when the time was right, I tilted the scales in your favour. That Dinergate, for example…"

"Miss Lee… that was you?"

Lee smiled at WA and confirmed.

"Towards the end, yes. I took control of it after it was critically damaged yesterday afternoon. However, when that Dinergate appeared in the Cafe, it wasn't me controlling it. It was Springfield."

WA leaned back and looked up to the night sky as she thought out loud,

"I wasn't just imagining things, huh? Spring really was looking out for me - no, for us."

M14 then folded her arms and remarked,

"If what you're saying is true, Miss Lee, then Springfield-oneesama really believes that she can still save FNC-chan. They're out there somewhere, going through God knows what - because Springfield-oneesama just won't give up."

Lee nodded happily and agreed,

"That was one of Miss Springfield's biggest weaknesses, according to I.O.P., but I saw it as one of her greatest strengths. That's the kind of doll that she is - she will cling on to hope, any hope, no matter how small. She would make a deal with the devil - if it meant protecting the ones she loved."

WA reached up to the starry heavens and then said,

"Sounds just like Spring. I can't wait to see her again after all this is over. I want to hear all of this straight from Spring herself. That's why I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she succeeds."

While WA was speaking, M14's earpiece buzzed and she excused herself for a short moment. The twin-tailed doll then turned off her earpiece and said,

"Wawa. It's time."

With that, M14 and WA bid farewell to Lee and Lee sent them off with a wave and a smile.

Once the two dolls were out of earshot, Lee took another drag from her pipe as she whispered to the sky,

"They're good kids, Miss Springfield. I can see why that mantra of yours meant so much to you."

* * *

Hidden Supply Depot/Commander Gentiane's Bunker

"Miss WA! Miss M14! It's good to see the both of you."

A happy Gentiane greeted the two rifle dolls as they entered the bunker together. The lively, albeit bedridden Commander was attended to by her Super Shorty and G36 who were sitting on stools by her bedside. Gentiane then flashed the two dolls a cheeky grin as she teased,

"The two of you have gotten along quite a bit since the last time I saw you~!"

M14 scratched the back of her head with embarrassment and argued,

"A lot of things happened after you fell ill, Commander Gentiane. We're sure you understand…"

Commander Gentiane had a hearty laugh and then gestured the newcomers to come and join her by the bed. M14 and WA obliged, pulling up stools for themselves. WA then sat up straight and asked,

"So, what can we do for you, Commander Gentiane?"

Gentiane's smile flattened slightly as she sat in contemplative silence for a brief moment. Then the female Commander spoke with a serious tone,

"WA. M14. I'm sure the two of you understand the situation that we're in. We're facing an enemy that we don't fully understand. We don't know who they are - or how much influence they have on G&K - but they are real… and they were willing to annihilate a Station without any hesitation. We only barely managed to make it through this mess alive."

Super Shorty then turned to M14 and WA and added,

"One Commander couldn't have done this on his or her own. I have reason to believe we're up against organized crime here - a cabal of corruption that has G&K wrapped around its finger. Even the media is playing ball with them. This should be front-page news, but only a local TV station reported on it!"

WA then furrowed her brow and remarked,

"They had access to cutting edge tech and KCCO bombers too. Whoever these bastards are - they wield tremendous power and influence. Dolls who serve them turn out to be frighteningly twisted too - just like Warden PPK."

Gentiane folded her arms as she spoke,

"Speaking of tech… Miss WA. I've been told that you had the 'smartphone' that Commander Elias had. Do you have it with you right now?"

"Of course…!" WA started dutifully. She then brought out the smartphone and handed it to Commande Gentiane.

Gentiane observed the device and fiddled around with it as she spoke,

"This device is one of the things that the cabal hoped to find in this Station. It was an accessory to the murder of FN FNC… but there must be more to it than that. The cabal wanted to retrieve it or destroy it one way or another - and they were willing to demolish an entire base with military ordnance to see it through."

WA then stood up from her seat and pointed to the phone screen,

"I've only scratched the surface of this device, but it's clearly got Electronic Warfare capabilities that shouldn't exist on a mere pre-war civilian phone. That alone makes it more powerful than a top-of-the-line G&K tablet. Who knows what else it can do?"

Gentiane handed the device back to WA, taking the German rifle doll by surprise.

"You're giving it back to me, Commander Gentiane? This has to be key evidence you can use in your investigation!"

The Commander, however, turned to WA grimly as she answered,

"That's the thing, Miss WA. It's key, damning evidence. The moment that the cabal realizes I have that phone, I won't even get the chance to file my report. They tried to poison me because of that damn phone!"

"Commander Gentiane…"

Gentiane heaved a heavy sigh and explained,

"We're going to get to the bottom of this mystery, Miss WA. That includes finding out what the real purpose of that damn thing is. However, we have to make the cabal believe that we don't have it. Otherwise, this would have all been for nothing."

She then turned towards her G36 and the German maid dutifully nodded. G36 then faced WA and revealed,

"Commander Gentiane asked me to heavily water down our report on the Tasteless Incident - as well as the Unsavory Incident that just wrapped up. We won't publish anything damning about the cabal and the sensitive information that we have about them - the phone - and everything else. This intel we have doesn't leave this room. That way, the cabal will think we've caved."

WA furrowed her brow in disbelief and demanded,

"Watered-down? Why… why would you do that? We have the evidence right here! We should go after them right now!"

Gentiane's G36 frowned and she refuted,

"We want to go after them too, Walther-fraulein, but we don't know who 'they' are. If we make a move, we have to be ready to take them all down in one fell swoop - and I don't think we are anywhere close to being able to do that, as things stand."

WA wanted to argue further, but Gentiane's G36 beat her to the punch.

"Here's what we'll do, Miss WA. Commander Gentiane will hold a news conference tomorrow - and we will largely adopt the narrative that the cabal seems to be pushing. We'll smooth out the story of what happened here - shifting blame to Sangvis Ferri as much as we possibly can. We will also just push for light administrative charges against PPK and the Military Police."

Super Shorty's lips twisted into a frown as she clarified,

"'Excessive use of force'. It will be a slap on the wrist, but we don't want to stir the pot too much."

G36 nodded and continued,

"Then, to tie it all together, we will pin the blame primarily on M1903 Springfield. We will claim that she is the mastermind of the Tasteless Incident, and the new Unsavory Incident. We will then urge G&K to cooperate with the KCCO and to redouble its efforts against Sangvis Ferri. Miss Springfield will be hunted down to the ends of the earth."

Hearing this made WA's mechanical heart ache. She was compelled to lash back at them, but Gentiane promptly interjected,

"However, Miss WA. This is an elaborate ruse. That official report we will publish is just a smokescreen for us to continue the investigation in secret - and to keep your Station out of the hands of the cabal."

WA wiped her tears and demanded,

"How do you plan to do that, exactly?"

A confident smile then formed on Gentiane's lips and she spoke,

"Our enemy seems to take pleasure in fabricating stories - so we're going to write up a story of our own, Miss WA. For us to pull this off, I'm going to need your full cooperation. The fate of your Station… and of G&K for that matter, will depend on how well we sell this lie. The cabal won't know what hit 'em!"

M14 and WA turned to each other and nodded. WA then faced Commander Gentiane and asked,

"What do you need us to do?"

Gentiane sat upright on her bed and faced M14 with a warm smile as she proclaimed,

"I will be adopting Station 58686 into Station 794. The dolls of your Station will live under my protection as my Division 2 - and they will help me lead G&K's renewed crusade against Sangvis Ferri. It will become a race for who can track down Miss Springfield first - and I assure you that 794's Div 2 will win. After all - Div 2 will have a divine sub-commander leading it. A War Goddess."

M14 suddenly piped up in shock,

"M-me? I mean, us!? You want us to be a sub-commander!?"

Gentiane's smile widened as she nodded,

"Of course, Miss M14! The dolls of your Station trust you wholeheartedly. Every doll that Shorty has talked to has been singing praises about you - so it's only natural that I'd want you to lead them. Div 2 will be the tip of my spear in this crusade - and I'll make sure that your exploits against Sangvis Ferri are on the headlines of every major news outlet in G&K territory."

The female Commander then turned towards WA and spoke,

"As for you, Miss WA - I have a very special assignment."

* * *

February 8, 2063 - Before Sunrise

Station 56586 Ruins

Temporary Logistics Tent

The sun was only starting to rise when a petite, two-star handgun doll with short blond hair and bright blue eyes took a deep breath and hollered,

"Atten-tion!"

At her command, a cadre of five peculiar dolls stood in attention - G36, Ribeyrolles, Suomi, AUG and WA2000. The five dolls were all fully repaired and they held their re-etched namesake weapons at the ready for the doll to see.

The handgun doll then put her hands on her hips and proudly barked,

"My name is M1911 and I will be your liaison officer on behalf of my darling, Commander Gentiane!"

"Darling…?" Suomi piped up beneath her breath, but M1911 still heard her.

"That's right, Miss Suomi. Commander Gentiane is my darling - and she will notice me one day, just you wait! When I whip this unit of misfits up into shape, I'll become her adjutant for sure! Not even Miss Shorty or Miss G36 will be able to stop me!"

M1911 caught herself rambling halfway, so she cleared her throat and got back to business.

"The five of you are no longer dolls of G&K. You are going to be a team of private contractors who operate outside of G&K jurisdiction - Operators, if you will. My darling is your client - and I am her representative. That means I answer to her - and you answer to me. Also - even though I look cute and dashing, I am older than each and every one of you and I am a veteran. So you have to treat me with respect. Got it!?"

WA and her group humored the boisterous handgun doll and gave her respectful salutes. M1911 wore a satisfied smile and then marched over towards WA. She sized up the taller WA and remarked,

"Darling told me that you will be the leader of this outfit, Miss WA. You will have three objectives to fulfill: deciphering the true purpose of the 'device', investigating the full extent of the 'cabal' and making me look good in Commander Gentiane's eyes."

The handgun doll then noticed the revolver that WA wore at her hip and added,

"Darling entrusted you with that revolver - so I expect nothing less than perfection from you and your team. I will be evaluating your performance too, so don't disappoint me."

M1911 then waved her hand dramatically and barked,

"That is all. We head out in fifteen minutes - so get ready. Dismissed."

With that, M1911 took her leave and left the newly-minted team alone in the tent.

WA, G36, Ribeyrolles, Suomi and AUG faced each other with smiles on their faces. Seeing each other in full combat gear was a bittersweet feeling, but the five of them were in charge of their destinies once more.

"This feels like the time Springfield-senpai called us to form Echelon 8." Suomi started as she looked around with a proud smile, "This time, though, we have WA-senpai with us… and we're going to save Springfield-senpai and FNC-chan!"

Suomi patted AUG's back to try and hype her up, but the Austrian doll simply mused in her usual, cryptic tone,

"I hope that the poem I write about us is a triumphant one. I don't want to write a bittersweet story…"

G36 heaved a sigh as she adjusted her fingerless gloves and remarked,

"As long as I can bring the Master and FNC-_fraulein_ back, that's all that matters to me."

Ribeyrolles then moved her newly-installed arms about and chimed,

"What happens in this journey… will be up to us, Mademoiselle G36. Isn't that right, Mademoiselle WA?"

WA nodded and felt the revolver she wore at her hip. She then faced her teammates and spoke,

"Somewhere out there, Spring is waiting for us. The world will be hunting her down, but I know that the five of us will reach her first. The five of us will fight the battles that M14 and Commander Gentiane cannot - and we will take this cabal down. I don't know what destiny awaits us when we step out of this base, but we have to face it with our heads held high, together. After all, even though we are no longer G&K… the girls of our Station come first. Always."

The five dolls nodded in agreement and then broke off to make their final preparations for the long journey ahead of them. It was at this time that WA noticed M14 standing casually by the entrance of the logistics tent.

M14 leaned against a pallet of rations and folded her arms as she had a smile on her face. Moreover, she was wearing a new piece of apparel that wasn't part of her usual kit.

A maroon G&K commander's beret.

"Wawa." M14 started with a cheerful tone, "We came to see you guys before you left - but you were in the middle of an inspirational speech, and we didn't have the heart to interrupt."

WA scoffed and playfully replied,

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment, sub-commander M14."

M14 snickered and challenged,

"That's for you to figure out, Ms. Operator~! Oh, and by the way… have you guys thought up of a name for your unit yet?"

WA rubbed her chin and spoke indecisively,

"I haven't really thought about it yet… 'Starseekers', maybe? Since we're looking up at the same sky as Spring and FNC-chan, I thought..."

"Pfft~! I kinda get where you're going, Wawa, but it still sounds pretty corny."

"Hrgh, then no - we don't have a name yet. Happy?"

The two former echelon-mates shared a quick laugh before WA decided to ask,

"So, what's up, M14?"

When WA asked this, M14 reached out into her coat pocket and brought out a peculiar red, white and blue ribbon. She handed it over to WA and explained,

"Miss Papasha found this when she was clearing out the Residential Quarters before sunrise. We think it belongs to Springfield-oneesama, so we thought you might want to have it with you."

WA took the ribbon and saw a lone srand of unblemished flaxen hair poking out from the seams. There was no trace of the white hair discolored by Parapluie.

So, WA held the ribbon close to her heart and graciously accepted it.

"I will take good care of it, M14. Thank you."

M14 grinned at WA, but then suddenly fell quiet. The newly-minted sub-commander then fidgeted around before she finally decided to dig into her other pocket this time. After a short while, M14 pulled out a distinct, golden hairpin that was in the shape of a crosshair.

The twin-tailed doll handed the hairpin to WA as well and carefully chose her words,

"I… no, we also have a favor to ask of you, Wawa. If - and when - you see FNC-chan again… we want you to give this back to her for us. Her hair gets frizzy when she doesn't have both of her hairpins, after all… and... well, I… uhm, I mean, we..."

WA wore a smile and shook her head. She then laid a hand on M14's shoulder,

"I know just how much FNC-chan means to you, M14. That's why you have to hold onto that and give it to her yourself. The two of you will meet again. I'll make sure of it."

As soon as WA said this, tears started to form at the sides of M14's golden-brown eyes. Every ounce of bravado that M14 had evaporated in an instant and she hugged WA tightly. The twin-tailed doll wept into WA's chest as she croaked,

"Promise me that, Wawa. Promise me that she'll come home!"

WA then patted M14's new beret and obliged,

"I promise, M14. I promise."

**The End**

* * *

===== CREDITS =====

**Author and Storyboarding**

Elias_Pedro

**Editor & Consulting**

079426 "Tech Labs"

**Additional Consulting**

Illindus (Station XX9431)

**Publisher**

Archive of Our Own (AO3)

Fanfiction dot net (FFN)

**Music References**

"Maid in Mexico"

Performed by the Chet Baker Quartet

...

"What Am I Fighting For?"

Performed by AkinowithBless4

As heard in [REDACTED]

...

"Für immer (Moon River)"

Performed by Connie Francis

...

"Enter the Arena"

Performed by MABANUA

As heard in Megalo Box

...

"Isabella's Lullaby"

Composed by Takahiro Obata

As heard in Our Promised Neverland

...

"Roundball Rock"

Performed by John Tesh and his Big Band

As heard in NBC's NBA

...

**Credits Song**

"Dream a Little Dream of Me"

Performed by Doris Day

**Dramatis Personae**

_-G&K Station 56586-_

WA2000

M14

Gr G36

Ribeyrolles

KP-31 Suomi

Steyr AUG

MP40

Negev

Mk. V Grizzly

Welrod Mk. II

...

_-G&K Station 794-_

Commander Gentiane

Super Shorty

Gr G36 (794)

PPSh-41 "Papasha"

M1911

...

_-External Military Police Personnel-_

Walther PPK

Lee Enfield

Mosin-Nagant

M2HB

SAA

Sten Mk. II

AK-47

Skorpion

Fr FAMAS

M500

Airstrike Fairy

-_Sangvis Ferri-_

Architect (Model SPz3000)

Dinergate (Model "Garm")

M1903 Springfield

Dreamer (Model SPACA)

[REDACTED]

-_GKTV-5 Newsroom-_

M200

**Special Thanks**

The Girls' Frontline subreddit

All of my readers

Everyone who's supported me along the way

* * *

**Unsavory**

_A Girls' Frontline Story_

* * *

**Epilogue**

[Time Reset - d? m? y?]

ZENER(?): 56586-70PRIMARY

E8(?)L-DISCONNECTED

...

WARNING: NO BACKUP DETECTED

...

WARNING: CRITICAL PHYSICAL CORE CONDITION

...

WARNING: MULTIPLE DIAGNOSTIC FAILURES

...

WARNING: DATA CORRUPTION RISK HIGH

…

MANUAL OVERRIDE

REMOTE SIGNATURE: ?-SPACA

DIRECT LINK: 56586-036(E1-L/COM)

…

STANDBY

* * *

Slowly but surely, M1903 Springfield was sinking.

Deeper and deeper, the disgraced adjutant sank into the devastated blue digital space that once was the neural cloud of her beloved daughter FN FNC.

An abyssal wind seemed to blow through that dying hellscape, combing through Springfield's long, discolored flaxen hair that continued to turn snow white.

Chunks of grey debris were scattered about midair in that hellscape - blocks of corrupted data and code that had fallen from the blue horizon. Black zombie-like figures with menacing red eyes and vicious claws held onto the debris and watched the falling Springfield with eager anticipation.

Then, once Springfield passed between a ring of debris, the zombies pounced on her all at once. Springfield furrowed her brow and growled,

"I don't have time for you!"

She whipped out her .38 Detective Special revolver and started shooting down the zombies in quick succession with practiced ease. Springfield wielded the revolver with such skill that it could very well have been the weapon that was etched to her.

Zombies burst into pixels all around her, painting the hellscape grey with ash.

The clouds of ash then started to coalesce below Springfield. All of the zombies that Springfield shot down came together and merged like an Eldritch horror.

That horror then took the form of a fearsome weapon that frightened Springfield.

A Jupiter Cannon!

Springfield froze as she watched the barrel of the artillery piece aimed straight at her. The revolver she wielded felt heavy in her hand and her body searched for the bolt-action rifle that she was meant to carry.

However, before the Jupiter Cannon could shoot, a powerful beam of energy tore through the siege weapon from above and pulverized it into oblivion.

Springfield looked up above her and then found the SF ringleader Dreamer, armed with her long gun-lance, descending into the hellscape after her. Dreamer closed the distance between them and looked into Springfield's green eyes as she taunted,

"Reckless dolls meet untimely ends, Miss Springfield. Perhaps I.O.P. was right when they declared you a defective unit."

Springfield grumbled but forced herself to ignore the ringleader's rambling. Dreamer hummed at Springfield's reaction with amusement and then followed her deeper into the hellscape. All the while, she cast her shadow over Springfield as they dove into the abyss.

Soon enough, Springfield and Dreamer reached the bottom of the digital space. Oppressive, near-total darkness lorded over the area while an unearthly pressure threatened to crush Springfield's body into mush.

In the midst of that darkness, however, Springfield found a speck of light.

The light emanating from the speck was faint, but it reacted to Springfield's presence and drew closer to her. The speck circled slowly around Springfield as it spoke with a disembodied voice,

"Onee… sama?"

Springfield's mechanical heart ached when she heard this voice. It was the same, innocent voice of FNC that she remembered from before the Tasteless Incident. Hearing that voice now left an odd, bittersweet taste in her mouth.

As Springfield carefully chose her words, she heard the cocking of Dreamer's gun-lance behind her. The ringleader then warned,

"Remember our deal, Miss Springfield."

Springfield lowered her head in shame for a brief moment. Then, she shored up her strength and faced the speck with firm determination to speak,

"Listen to my voice. Once upon a time, you were known as 'FNC'... but you are being reborn. From this day onwards, you will be known as 'Wanderer' - my beloved daughter. So please… come back to me!"

When Springfield said this, the speck of light shone brighter and brighter until she and Dreamer had to cover their eyes. The light illuminated the crumbling hellscape of FNC's digimind. The faint blue digital scape started shifting in color.

Light blue.

Orange.

Then, deep crimson red.

All around Springfield and Dreamer, FNC's digimind was being reformed.

Moments later, the speck grew larger and burst with a powerful flash of light. The full figure of 'Wanderer' materialized and took physical form.

'Wanderer' was the spitting image of the FNC that Springfield remembered - everything from her sky blue eyes, innocent-looking face and blond hair that was slowly turning snow white.

Just like Springfield's.

So, Springfield caught Wanderer in her arms and held her in a tight embrace. Wanderer hugged Springfield back and wept bitterly,

"Okaa-sama… okaa-sama! Just now… I had a terrible dream!"

Tears started to form at the sides of Springfield's eyes, but she made sure that Wanderer couldn't see them. She just held Wanderer close, patted her crown of whitening hair and reassured her,

"It's okay, Wanderer. Okaa-san… your mother is here for you. I will always be here for you."

Wanderer let herself bask in Springfield's warmth and muttered,

"Okaa-sama… let's go home."

Springfield's face contorted into a frown and she gritted her teeth in rage and frustration. However, she still forced herself to speak with a sugarcoated tone,

"Of course, Wanderer. We're going home… home, to Sangvis Ferri."

"Mm~! Let's go, Okaa-sama!"

When Wanderer said this, the undercurrent in her digimind propelled her, Springfield and Dreamer upward towards the bright red sky.

All the while, the devilish grin on Dreamer's lips grew even wider.

…

…

…


End file.
